Tomb Raider: El Sello Áureo
by Meldelen
Summary: Primer fanfic de Tomb Raider, que fue concebido como una continuación del AOD cuando aún creíamos que habría continuación del AOD. Al no haberla se ha convertido en un relato más significativo de lo que yo esperé en un primer momento.
1. Capítulo 1: Una visita en Surrey

Capítulo 1: Una visita en Surrey

Lara se hallaba de nuevo en la Mansión Surrey, después de su agitado regreso de Praga. Estaba como transtornada, de un humor de perros, opinaba Winston. Al fin y al cabo, la policía francesa seguía buscándola por la muerte de Von Croy, ahora convencida de que ella era el Monstrum... pero parecía que a Lara le traía sin cuidado aquello. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Que el Monstrum era un dúo formado por un ángel caído llamado Karel y un alquimista llamado Eckhardt que tenía como mínimo 800 años?  
>¿Que ahora los dos estaban muertos y que, peor aún, ella los había matado? No parecía una historia muy convincente...<br>Claro que Winston no necesitaba explicaciones. La conocía de sobra y cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, era verdad y punto. Cosas más extravagantes había oído de labios de aquella que para él más era su hija que la persona para quien trabajaba de mayordomo.  
>Pero ahora parecía estar en otro mundo ... se pasaba los días examinando al mínimo detalle aquella extraña cuchilla es forma de estrella que se había traído de Praga ... atenta al más mínimo movimiento ... Pero el Churigai estaba inmóvil, apagado. Desde que vibró en su mano indicándole un posible camino, allá en el Strahov, no había dado otras señales. Estaba muerto, y probablemente su amo también.<br>Pero Lara se negaba a aceptarlo. No porque sintiera algo especial por aquel desconocido, bueno, al menos nada excepto una sensación de lealtad y responsabilidad. Él le había entregado los Periapt para que acabara con el Alquimista Oscuro, él le había ayudado a escapar, cubriéndole la retirada... le debía, al menos, unas palabras. Tenía que devolverle su arma. Tenía que decirle que la misión de Lux Veritatis estaba cumplida, que sus mayores enemigos ya no existían . . .  
>Un timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Saltó de la silla y se lanzó hacia la puerta antes de que Winston, achacado por la edad, pudiera llegar. Cuál no fue su estupefacción cuando se encontró cara a cara con Marten Gunderson, el único superviviente la Cábala, sicario de Eckhardt, que para colmo le apuntaba a la cara con una pistola<br>- Apártate, Winston.- dijo Lara sin dejar de mirar a Gunderson.  
>- ¿Dónde está? – dijo el matón.<br>- ¿Quién? - preguntó Lara, desafiante.  
>- Tu último de los Lux Veritatis. No está muerto, y tengo que encontrarle.<br>- ¿Para qué?  
>- Eso no es asunto tuyo.<br>- Fuera de mi casa.- dijo ella por toda respuesta, y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero entonces él desvió el cañón hacia Winston.  
>- Me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas...<br>Lara no le dejó ni terminar la frase. Aprovechando que el sicario miraba al mayordomo, le metió un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Eso hizo que el hombretón se "desorientara" unos momentos, que Lara aprovechó para forcejear y arrebatarle la pistola. Y de paso, Winston aprovechó para soltarle un mamporro en el pelado cráneo del matón con un candelabro cercano. Marten Gunderson, honorable mercenario que en su día fuera superior de Kurtis Trent en la Legión, cayó flipado al suelo en una postura muy poco honorable.  
>- Permítame, señorita, - titubeó Winston- que le recrimine las amistades que está haciendo últimamente...<br>- ¿Qué quiere? – dijo Lara, descargando el arma- ¿Por qué cree que yo sé dónde está Kurtis?  
>- No sé, señorita, pero yo haría algo con él, y pronto, antes de que se despierte.<br>Y cuando Gunderson despertó, se hallaba atado a una silla, con Lara Croft mirándole sarcásticamente mientras jugueteaba con su inútil pistola, y Winston mirándole incómodo, con el candelabro al lado, por si acaso.  
>- A ver- le dijo ella – ni tú ni yo sabemos dónde está Kurtis, por lo que veo.<br>- No te creo.- dijo el matón, con la mayor dignidad que pudo permitirle su patética situación..  
>- ¿Me puedes decir por qué entonces le estoy ocultando?<br>- Porque sabes quién es en realidad.  
>- El último de los Lux Veritatis. ¿ Y qué? Los monstruos que te contrataron para hacerles el trabajo sucio ya no existen. Tu Cábala ya no es más que un recuerdo. No necesitas encontrarle.<br>Gunderson estalló en grotescas carcajadas. Molesta, Lara, le gritó:  
>- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?<br>- ¿De verdad piensas, necia, que has matado a Karel?  
>Lara levantó una ceja, y entonces él continuó:<br>- Acabaste con el Alquimista Oscuro. Al fin y al cabo, Eckhardt, mi señor, no fue más que un peón en su gran plan. Karel es antiguo y eterno. Su auténtico nombre no puede ser revelado. Él es el último de los Nephilim, y no le has matado porque es inmortal.  
>- ¿Ah, sí? Claro, y por eso los Nephilim estan extinguidos y sólo queda él, ¿verdad?<br>- En realidad, los Nephilim son inmortales excepto si los mata un Lux Veritatis . . . y para ello, el Lux Veritatis debe morir con él. Si uno de los dos sobrevive, el otro también lo hace. Es un misterio que sólo el Nephilm conoce.  
>Lara frunció el ceño. Así que Kurtis y Karel estaban vivos. Pero eso significaba . .<br>- Sí – dijo Gunderson – el Bien y el Mal. Se anulan entre sí, y al mismo tiempo se complementan.  
>- ¿ Y para eso quieres encontrar a Kurtis? ¿Para matarlo? Así matarás también a Karel, y no creo que quiera eso.<br>- Existe un objeto que es capaz de anular esa compenetración. Quien descubra su verdadera opción, tendrá en sus manos la decisión de dar muerte al Nephilim a al Lux Veritatis, y decidir con ello el destino del mundo.  
>- ¿ Y es...?<br>- El anillo que Kurtis llevaba en el dedo. El Sello Áureo.  
>- Ya, y quieres que él te dé ese Sello amablemente. Te creía más listo.<br>- Sólo tú sabes dónde está.- dijo el matón frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Qué pides por él?  
>Esta vez fue Lara quien estalló en carcajadas.<br>- Si lo que quieres es sobornarme, vas listo. Me sobra el dinero.  
>- Pero no tienes las manos limpias, ¿verdad? Entrégame a Kurtis, y haré que la policía se olvide de ti. Haré que el asesinato de tu mentor se atribuya a otro.<br>Lara frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que aquel tipo supiera tanto de ella.  
>- Nada, que eres estúpido. Y encima estás en desventaja.<br>Gunderson hizo una mueca, y sin más saltó hacia delante, con silla y todo, para embestir a Lara, pero ella, que era experta en esquivar, se apartó. El resultado fue que Gunderson volvió a ver su noble figura por los suelos.  
>- ¿Le doy, señorita?- dijo Winston, empuñando el candelabro.<br>Lara estuvo tentada de decirle que sí, pero reconoció que ello no serviría de nada. Ante la alarma de su mayordomo, sacó una navaja de su bota y desató a Gunderson. Él, que a pesar de todo no era tan estúpido, consideró adecuado oír primero lo que tenía que decirle y luego, si procedía, atacar.  
>- Por enésima vez, no sé nada de Kurtis. Y si lo supiera, no te lo diría.<br>Winston esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. ¡Ésa era su Lara! Daba igual que no supiera mucho quién era aquel Kurtis, y que encubrirlo sólo iba a dar más problemas, pero nadie que llamara a la puerta y la encañonara se merecía nada.  
>- Y ahora – repitió ella muy digna – fuera de mi casa.<br>Y le indicó la puerta con un gesto de la mano. ¿Podía haber algo más despreciativo? ¡A él, Marten Gunderson, mercenario, lo echaban de un sitio como a un niño travieso!  
>- Veo que dices la verdad.- dijo entonces – No sabes dónde está el Lux Veritatis. Pero le buscarás, ¿no? Ahora que sabes que el destino del mundo está en sus manos. No voy a enfrentarme ahora contigo . . . pero te voy a estar vigilando. Yo y mis hombres. Y cuando le encuentres . . . nosotros también lo habremos hecho.<br>Se marchó, y entonces Lara cerró de un portazo y soltó un juramento.  
>- Señorita – intervino entonces Winston – ¿de verdad hay que encontrar ese hombre?<br>Lara suspiró.  
>- Sí. Aun cuando la historia que ha contado Gunderson sea sólo un montón de paparruchas (y lo que he visto hasta ahora me hace creer que no), Kurtis es el único, aparte de mí, que sabe todo lo que pasó. Si yo llegara a tener serios problemas con las autoridades por lo de Von Croy . . sólo él podría defenderme.<br>Winston asintió, pero en realidad dudó que las autoridades creyeran a un par de lunáticos que hablaban de alquimistas y ángeles caídos. Bueno, algo se le ocurriría. Era muy lista . .. siempre lo había sido.  
>- Correré el riesgo. Tengo que encontrar a Kurtis – repitió Lara en voz baja, como si Winston no estuviera delante – pero, ¿cómo?<p>

Lara se pasó los días siguientes con el Churigai colgando de su cinturón, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Ella, que había encontrado lo perdido, había descubierto los sitios más recónditos, no sabía cómo encontrar a un hombre, y encima tenía sus únicas esperanzas puestas en un objeto que parecía indicar, como un monitor cardíaco, las constantes vitales de aquel que podía hacerla funcionar. Von Croy se hubiera reído de ella... o no, pensó con tristeza, porque su mentor había acabado sus días asesinado por una criatura que en sus años mozos hubiera calificado de mitológica.  
>Tres días después de la patética visita de Gunderson, el Churigai volvió a dar señales de vida.<br>Lara se hallaba dormida, cuando de súbito la despertó un golpeteo en el armario. Antes de preguntarse siquiera de qué se trataba, su instinto natural ya había reaccionado: saltó de la cama, cogió la escopeta que guardaba bajo la almohada (costumbre que el pacífico Winston no había podido quitarle) y se acuclilló. Luego corrió hacia el armario y lo abrió, y se encontró con que el Chirugai, cuchillas abiertas, se había clavado en la puerta del armario al intentar salir. Dejó la escopeta y desclavó el disco. Al parecer, aquel objeto notó que había sido cogido, porque empezó a vibrar de nuevo y a tironear suavemente de su brazo en una dirección. Lara se dejó llevar, y se detuvo cuando, ya en la verja de su mansión, se aseguró de que pauntaba en una sola dirección: el Este.  
>- El Este – dijo ella, mirando el objeto – La misma dirección que me indicó en Praga... ¿por qué no la seguiría entonces? Quizá sea demasiado tarde...<br>Pero el Churigai no parecía compartir su opinión, porque seguía tirando de ella y empezaba a emitir un leve destello anaranjado... ¿era su imaginación, o empezaba a revivir?  
>El Este... ¿qué había al Este? Mientras recorría imaginariamente aquella dirección, de pronto recordó las palabras que el científico cabalístico Muller (antes de que la rociara con aquel insecticida) le había dicho: "Ya ha llegado de Turquía el último componente... el Durmiente... el último de la raza extinguida...".<br>- Al Este...- repitió ella, ausente – Turquía. El hogar de los Nephilim.  
>Si no era allí, no sería en ningún otro sitio.<br>- Muy bien.- sonrió - ¡Hacia Turquía!  
>Y el Churigai, satisfecho, cerró las cuchillas y quedó inmóvil. Su misión, por el momento, estaba cumplida.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: La arqueóloga turca

**Capítulo 2: La arqueóloga turca****  
><strong>  
>Turquía. A caballo entre Oriente y Occidente, su ciudad principal, la más hermosa, había cambiado de nombre tres veces: de Bizancio había pasado a ser Constantinopla, para luego volver a ser bizancio, y en la actualidad era Estambul (Istanbul en turco).<br>Allí estaba Lara, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, cosa imposible en ella, pues si ya llamaba la atención entre los occidentales, tanto más entre una población oriental que de momento pugnaba por modernizarse. Y, en efecto, allí estaban las arpías de turno, vestidas de negro, cubiertas con velo, fulminando con la mirada a aquella descarada europea que se paseaba a su viento fresco exhibiendo no sólo su larga trenza oscura, sino también su atlética anatomía. Toda una desvergüenza a ojos de aquellas honorables madres y esposas.  
>- No tendrá un hombre que le mande ser decente y la proteja.- refunfuñó una.<br>- ¡_Haram_! – suspiró la otra - ¡Qué lástima!  
>Lara, que lo oyó (y por supuesto, lo entendió) se giró y les dedicó una despreocupada sonrisa, mientras pensaba: "Viejas brujas... si al final las que darán lástima serán ellas". Las ancianas, escandalizadas por su sonrisa, escupieron en su dirección.<br>Lo cierto es que el pueblo turco empezaba a cansarse de tanto fundamentalismo islámico, y ya las jóvenes empezaban a prescindir de velos y sotanas negras. Unas cuantas se cruzaron con la exploradora y la miraron con envidia, ella era libre.  
>Prueba de esta paulatina (demasiado paulatina) liberación de la mujer era la persona a la que Lara se disponía a visitar. Se llamaba Selma Al-Jazira, y era arqueóloga como ella, pero ni llevaba pistolas ni hacía locuras (en este aspecto, Lara era especie única). Como todos los arqueólogos normales sólo era una respetable miembro de National Geographic, que le subvencionaba las excavaciones en la región de Capadocia y era experta en mitología hebraica y simbolismo satánico.<br>- La gran Lara Croft – dijo la joven arqueóloga, estrechandóle la mano – Es un honor conocerla.  
>- Háblame de tú, Selma. Aún no estoy tan vieja.- bromeó ella. – Iré directa al grano: ¿has oído hablar de la Cábala?<br>Ella parpadeó, confusa.  
>- Por supuesto. Es la cosmología mistérica de la religión hebraica.<br>- No me refiero a esa Cábala. Me refiero a los que creen en el retorno del Nephilim.  
>Selma se quedó boquiabierta, y de inmediato hizo pasar a Lara, y ante su estupefacción, empezó a cerrar puertas y ventanas.<br>- Perdona, pero ¿nos están espiando?  
>- Aquí lo de la Cábala es un secreto a lo conocen pero nadie habla de ello. ¿ Cómo sabes tú eso?<br>Lara meditó un poco. Finalmente, decidió que debía empezar a confiar en alguien si quería avanzar en la búsqueda.  
>- Déjame que empieze por el principio. Conoces al arqueólogo Werner Von Croy, ¿no?<br>- Sí, trabajé con él hace un par de años.- dijo Selma – Otra gran figura de la arqueología. Fue asesinado hace poco, según oí.  
>Y de repente, palideció al recordar a quién se había acusado de su asesinato.<br>Lara levantó una mano.  
>- Antes de que llames a la policía, déjame contarte la verdad. Todo empezó cunado Werner me llamó, aterrorizado, desde París, pidiéndome que fuera a su apartamento cuanto antes...<p>

Selma escuchó todo el relato con la boca abierta y retorciéndose los dedos de vez en cuando. A Lara no se le escapó que, cuando mencionaba los nombres de los cabalísticos, en incluso al propio Kurtis, parecía reconocerlos. Cuando acabó, se hizo un rato el silencio.  
>- No me crees, ¿verdad? – aventuró Lara.<br>- Sí, te creo.- dijo Selma – Todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Todo coincide con lo que llevo años estudiando... y con lo que ocurrió aquí.  
>- ¿Qué ocurrió?<br>Selma bajó la voz:  
>- Hace unos meses, yo me hallaba trabajando en mi excavación en Capadocia, cuando encontramos algo bajo la arena del desierto. Una necrópolis Nephilim.<br>Lara la miró sorprendida.  
>- No sabíamos qué hacer. Las criaturas que allí había, encerradas en cámaras de piedra, no eran humanas. Todas estaban muertas... excepto una.<br>- El Durmiente.- dijo Lara.  
>- Exacto. Y apenas una semana después, apareció él. Eckhardt.<br>La joven se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, como alma en pena.  
>- Vieno a la excavación cuando yo estaba en una conferencia. No supe nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La mayoría de mis operarios habían sido sobornados . . . él y ese horripilante Karel se llevaron al Nephilim... y mataron a los que se opusieron. Uno de ellos era mi novio.<br>- Lo siento.- dijo Lara.  
>- Cargaron el molde de piedra en un camión y se lo llevaron. No he vuelto a saber nada más hasta que, hace un par de semanas, él llegó aquí.<br>- ¿Quién?- preguntó Lara.  
>- Kurtis Trent.<br>Lara decidió ponérselo difícil.  
>- Eso es imposible. Kurtis está muerto. Como te he dicho, volví atrás y el charco de sangre que encontré era tan grande que nadie, por muy fuerte que sea, podría dar ni dos pasos después de haberse desangrado tanto.<br>- Es que no vino por su propio pie.- dijo Selma – Lo trajeron.  
>- ¿Quién?<br>Selma se sentó de nuevo, esta vez a su lado.  
>- No los conozco. Eran varias personas, ancianos la mayoría. Tenían pinta de ser miembros de alguna secta.<br>- ¿Los Lux Veritatis?- dijo Lara- Se supone que Kurtis es el último, no puede ser.  
>- Fueran quienes fuesen, le salvaron la vida. Según me contaron, lo recogieron, lo hospitalizaron el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que su vida estaba fuera de peligro, y apenas pudieron, lo trasladaron aquí, a Turquía... a mi casa.<br>- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lara- ¿Quién eres tú?  
>- ¿Yo? Nadie. Al principio me resistía a acogerlo, pero ellos insistieron que sólo sería hasta que la persona que debía venir a buscarle lo encontrara.<br>Entonces, la arqueóloga turca la miró inquieta.  
>- ¡Ellos sabían que tú ibas a venir, Lara!<br>- Tonterías.- dijo ella, pero entonces todo cuadraba. Kurits la había estado llamando... ¿pero por qué tan lejos?¿Por qué en el estado en que debía encontrarse?  
>Lara se levantó.<br>- Tengo que verle de inmediato.  
>- Ya no está aquí.- suspiró Selma.<br>Eso le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la turca continuó:  
>- Estaba a salvo, pero muy enfermo. La herida era grave, y no había curado muy bien. De noche tenía grandes accesos de fiebre, y deliraba. En sus delirios, pronunciaba tu nombre.<br>Lara casi se hubiera reído al ver la expresión ensoñadora de su rostro.  
>- ¿No es romántico? – aventuró Selma.<br>Ella levantó una ceja, en su más típica actitud de sarcasmo.  
>- Te equivocas, Selma, si piensas que entre él y yo hay algo.<br>- ¡Oh!- exclamó ella, y pareció decepcionada – El caso es que no hace ni un día, se marchó. Sólo me dejó una nota de agradecimiento, que de inmediato quemé. Tengo la impresión de que tanto tú como él estáis en peligro.  
>" Quien está en peligro eres tú", pensó Lara, y de inmediato dijo:<br>- Muy inteligente por tu parte. ¿No tienes idea de dónde ha ido?  
>- En la nota, él decía que tú sabrías encontrarle. – y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- Confía mucho en ti para conocerte tan poco.<br>- Cuestión de necesidad.- dijo ella. Y entonces tuvo una idea.- Selma, tú eres la directora de la excavación de Capadocia. Autorízame a entrar en ella.  
>- Tienes vía libre.- dijo Selma – Ni siquiera necesitarás un salvoconducto. Está abandonada, National Geographic me ha retirado la subvención y es probable que la cierren. ¡Todo por culpa de esa Cábala!<br>Lara se levantó. No había tiempo que perder. Apoyando su mano en el hombro de Selma, le dijo:  
>- Abandona Turquía. Cuanto antes. Tengo a los hombres de la Cábala detrás de mí, y hasta ahora se han dedicado a matar a quienes me han dado apoyo o información.<br>Ella asintió, asustada, y entonces dijo:  
>- Comprendo, gracias. Y no dudes que te apoyaré si llegas a tener serios problemas por lo de Von Croy.<br>A las dos escasas horas, cuando Gunderson y los suyos entraron a saco en el apartamento para liquidar a quien ya sabía demasiado, Selma Al-Jazira se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de allí. A salvo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mantícoras

**Capítulo 3: Mantícoras**

Capadocia era un región seca, prácticamente desértica, que descollaba por la excepcional hermosura de sus formaciones rocosas. Lara no halló ni un alma en aquellas soledades (afortunadamente, pensó) y le costó tres segundos colarse en la excavación y meterse por el túnel. Y al final de él... el hallazgo.  
>La necrópolis Nephilim se estructuraba en cámaras circulares continuadas, en cada una de ellas había unos veinte nichos que contenían una estructura globular de piedra cada uno, que contenían asu vez nada menos que un Nephilim.<br>El equipo de arqueólogos de Selma había practicado unas cuidadosas perforaciones que permitían ver el interior de los "sarcófagos". Nada que ver con las chapuzas de Howard Carter y Heinrich Schliemann, qué tiempos aquellos... ahora la arqueología estaba más evolucionada, y Lara, evitando tocarlas, se asomó a las perforaciones y observó las criaturas que allí pasaban su última morada.  
>Los Nephilim eran altos, larguiruchos, mejor dicho. De ellos no quedaban más que unos esqueletos muy poco humanos y pellejos colgantes... estaban muertos, y sin duda habían sido asesinados después de colocados allí. Eso lo dedujo Lara al ver la marca, grabada a fuego, que encontró en los cráneos: un rostro demoníaco rodeado por tres puñales, los Fragmentos del Orbe: era una de las insignias de Lux Veritatis, su enemigo ancestral. Después de que los monjes guerreros descubrieron el lugar, el letargo temporal de los Nephilim había pasado a ser su descanso eterno. El único que había escapado era el Durmiente, de cuyo emplazamiento sólo quedaba el nicho vacío... Lara se preguntaba cómo había podido eludir a los Lux Veritatis.<br>Al llegar a la última cámara, el túnel continuaba más abajo. Lara entró en él, bengala en alto, y tras unos pasos, vio un cartel puesto por los arqueólogos que decía: PELIGRO. SUELO INESTABLE. Pero lo vio demasiado tarde.  
>Al retroceder, el suelo, antiguo y resquebrajado, cedió bajo sus pies. Con un alarido que resonó en la oscuridad, se precipitó al vacío, maldiciendo su torpeza, pero justo en ese momento un brazo fornido surgió de la oscuridad y la sujetó con fuerza.<br>- Desde luego – oyó una voz familiar – eres única para meterte en problemas.  
>Lara, colgando sobre los abismos únicamente sujeta a aquel brazo, miró hacia arriba y vio...<br>A Kurtis.

Joachim Karel se sentó plácidamente en el sofá donde, horas antes, Lara y Selma habían estado hablando. Observó el diminuto apartamento de la arqueóloga turca, deseando haber podido atraparla. Hacía mucho que no mataba y estaba frustrado... sobre todo porque aquella mujer sabía demasiado y había escapado con vida.  
>De repente, sonó el teléfono. Karel miró con asco aquel aparato que los humanos tenían la mala costumbre de usar, pero que, desgraciadamente, había resultado ser más que útil en muchas ocasiones.<br>Se acercó deliberadamente lento hacia la mesilla. Si era un cualquiera, pronto dejaría de sonar. Sin embargo, insistió. Ésa era la señal.  
>Descolgó.<br>- Maestro.- dijo la voz de Gunderson – Los hemos localizado. A los dos. En la necrópolis de Capadocia.  
>La necrópolis... su antiguo hogar, de donde había extraído el único Nephilim vivo (aparte de él mismo), en quien había depositado sus esperanzas... para nada.<br>- Excelente.- dijo al mercenario.  
>- ¿Qué hacemos?<br>- Captúralos. A los dos. Los quiero vivos.  
>Gunderson parecía indeciso.<br>- Maestro, la mujer será una molestia...  
>- He dicho a los dos. Y procura no hacerles el menor daño o seré menos compasivo contigo que Eckhardt.<br>- Sí, Maestro.  
>Colgó. Karel, satisfecho, salió del apartamento. Sus planes se habían ido al traste por culpa de la retorcida inteligencia de aquella dichosa Lara Croft, que había sido muy fácil de manipular... pero imposible de vencer. Esta vez no volvería a fallar... tenía todo a su favor.<br>Lo que Gunderson ignoraba (de hecho, sólo lo habían sabido Kristina Boaz, Eckhardt y él) era que el Durmiente había sido un individuo femenino... destinado a engendrar de nuevo la raza Nephilim... al modo tradicional, ése que tanto enloquecía a los humanos. Su destrucción había acabado con las esperanzas de crear una raza pura. Ahora debía buscar a una mujer humana... una que fuera digna de dar lugar a la segunda generación de Nephilim.  
>En realidad, ya la tenía elegida. Sonrió.<br>- Y cuando acabe contigo – murmuró – lo que le hice a tu mentor te parecerá un favor comparado con lo que te voy a hacer...  
>En cuanto al hombre, ni le importaba ni le asustaba que él tuviera el Sello Áureo. Sería un placer estrangular con sus propias manos al último miembro de Lux Veritatis.<br>Decían que los Nephilim eran una raza cruel. Qué va. Aquello sólo era el principio.

Lara se impulsó hacia arriba y Kurtis la acabó de subir.  
>- Me debes una explicación.- jadeó ella.<br>- Y una Pintura.  
>Ella se echó a reír.<br>- Lo de la Pintura mejor te lo perdono, es un caso perdido.  
>Se desplomó en el suelo y encendió otra bengala. Seguramente era cosa del contraste de la luz verde con las sombras, pero era evidente que Kurtis había estado enfermo y que seguía herido, a juzgar por lo demacrado de su rostro.<br>- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?  
>- En realidad, salí huyendo. Supuse que los de Gunderson te estaban pisando los talones, allí en Estambul nos habrían cazado a los dos.<br>Lara se fijó entonces en su mano, y vio allí el anillo cuadrado, con una especie de esfera grabada, y dijo:  
>- ¿Qué sabes de todo este asunto?<br>- Nada.- dijo él, y se sentó a su lado – Lo último que vi fue la cabeza de ese bicho rodar por el suelo, después de que me ensartara como a un pincho moruno. Fui un imbécil. No debería haberme girado.  
>Su voz denotaba amargura y frustración.<br>- Luego, cuando me desperté, estaba en casa de una mujer turca que se puso a chillar cuando salté de la cama. Ella me explicó todo, y luego confié en que hubieras recibido mi llamada y llegaras pronto.  
>- Pero estabas inconsciente.- dijo Lara - ¿Cómo podías llamarme?<br>- Con esto.- él señaló el Churigai, que colgaba del cinturón de Lara- ¿Me lo devuelves?  
>Ella lo hizo. Kurtis acarició con cariño aquella arma y se la enganchó de nuevo a su cinturón. Viendo la mirada recelosa de Lara, le dijo:<br>- No puedo pedirte que me creas ni que comprendas cómo lo hice. El caso es que lo hice. Puedes creer que es un milagro, pero yo aquí el único milagro que veo es que sigo con vida.  
>- ¿Los que te ayudaron...?<br>- No tengo ni idea de quiénes eran. Teóricamente, y sobre todo después de que Eckhardt matara a mi padre, soy el último.  
>Lo cierto es que Kurtis nunca le había dicho (tampoco es que hubiera tenido tiempo) que era un Lux Veritatis. Lo había deducido ella sola, viendo la extraña exhibición de sus poderes mentales y la información que poseía sobre su ancestral enemigo. Y él sabía que ella lo había deducido.<br>- Ahora cuéntamelo todo.- le dijo Kurtis, muy serio – Porque lo que yo te he dicho es todo lo que sé.  
>Y Lara lo hizo. Aunque él se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, leyó en sus ojos la admiración cuando le contó cómo se había cargado a Eckhardt. Le contó la visita de Gunderson a su mansión, la historia del Sello Áureo, todo.<br>Cuando acabó, Kurtis reflexionaba.  
>- ¿Así que esto que llevo en el dedo es el Sello Áureo y tiene la propiedad de decidir quién de los dos vence y quién la palma?<br>Lara se quedó boquiabierta  
>- ¿Es que no lo sabías?<br>- Pues no.- dijo él.- Que yo sepa, me lo regaló mi padre cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Que no me dijera nada me extraña muchísimo, siempre se empeñó en que fuera consciente de a qué hermandad pertenecía.  
>De repente, un estruendo los hizo saltar. Oyeron pasos apresurados allá, lejos, en la superficie de la necrópolis, unas órdenes en voz alta, el crujir de unas metralladoras...<br>- Maldición.- dijo Lara.- ¡Gunderson!  
>Para su estupefacción, Kurtis ni se inmutó.<br>- Ya era hora. Estaba esperándolos.  
>- ¿Ah, sí?¿Es que vamos a entrar en diplomacia con ellos?<br>- No.- dijo él. Sonriendo, cargó la Boran X de un culatazo – Les vamos a tender una trampa.

Gunderson repartió rápidas instrucciones a sus hombres.  
>- Dispersaos por las cámaras. Tenéis iluminación suficiente. Y recordad, no hay que hacerles daño, sólo capturarles.<br>- ¿Y si abren fuego contra nosotros?- dijo uno.  
>Gunderson gruñó. Ése era el problema. Aquel par era indomable, más aún la mujer, que era un auténtico demonio. Y conocía lo bastante a Kurtis como para saber que no se entregaría sin más.<br>- ¿Señor?  
>- No les deis la oportunidad.<p>

Kurtis se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia un extremo del pasillo.  
>- Ayúdame.<br>Lara se acercó y vio que tironeaba de algo muy pesado...  
>- ¿Un bidón de gasolina?<br>- Sí.  
>Entonces lo comprendió.<br>- Vas a montar una gorda.  
>- Precisamente lo que a ti te gusta, ¿no, señorita Croft?<br>Volcaron el bidón y empezaron a esparcir la gasolina por el suelo. En condiciones normales, la arena de la excavación habría absorbido la gasolina, pero el suelo había sido previamente barrido y pulido por los arqueólogos, dejando la piedra desnuda e irregular, con lo cual se formaron charcos.  
>- Vamos a tener que ir a contrarreloj.- decía Kurtis – Habrá que dar un buen rodeo, pero confiemos en que nos sigan.<br>- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
>- Tú confía en mí ahora. Haz lo que yo haga.<br>Saltó el agujero que se había producido con el desprendimiento de tierra (por el que Lara había estado a punto de caer), que por suerte no era muy ancho. Lara lo siguió, deseando que el suelo no volviera a hundirse. No lo hizo.  
>Entonces, ya al otro lado, Kurtis sacó un diminuto detonador y lo enganchó al borde del agujero. Lo activó y echaron a correr.<br>- ¿Adónde vamos? – dijo jadeando mientras corrían por el oscuro túnel.  
>- Hay una salida exterior.- dijo él, pasándole un mapa que había robado del apartamento de Selma.- Saldremos por el otro lado y los pillaremos por la espalda.<br>El plan iba estando más claro...  
>- ¿ Cuánto tardaremos en salir?<br>- Un par de horas.  
>En ese momento se oyó la detonación y un breve desprendimiento.<br>- Ahora el agujero es un poco más ancho... lo tendrán difícl, pero no imposible para seguirnos .- razonó Lara.- Pero no pillo lo de la gasolina...  
>- Con eso les cerraremos el camino de retroceso. No podrán echarse atrás.<br>- Saldrán por donde vamos a salir nosotros.  
>Antes de que Kurtis replicara, se oyó a lo lejos un grito de rabia:<br>- ¡Será rameraaaaaaaa!  
>Lara frunció el ceño.<br>- ¿A quién han llamado ramera?  
>- Umm – dijo Kurtis sonriendo – Yo desde luego no me doy por aludido.<br>- Pues yo tampoco. Al fin y al cabo, yo no he puesto el detonador.

- ¡Esa zorra ha puesto un detonador y han abierto un boquete!  
>Los mercenarios miraban el enorme agujero en el centro del túnel. Gunderson frunció el ceño. Mal asunto. Y encima, estaban chapoteando en gasolina. Revisaron rápidamente cualquier foco de fuego, pero no había nada. Parecía que el bidón había volcado por accidente...<br>- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – le gritó -¿Es que no sabéis salvar un maldito agujero?  
>Aquellos idiotas reaccionaron y empezaron a preparar el instrumental de cuerdas para acceder al otro lado. Gunderson se giró hacia unos cinco mercenarios, sus preferidos, mientras les decía:<br>- Vosotros os quedáis aquí conmigo, montando guardia. - les dijo- Si este bidón se ha volcado por accidente, yo soy Hitler.

Llevaban un buen rato corriendo cuando Kurtis se frenó y fue incapaz de dar un paso más. Se agarró el vientre.  
>- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Lara, que iba sobrada de energías.<br>Kurtis sacudió la cabeza. La herida de Boaz, mal curada y cicatrizada, le quemaba como el fuego.  
>- No es nada.<br>- Mientes muy mal.- dijo Lara, y se acercó a él para examinarlo.  
>De pronto, los ojos de Kurtis se fijaron en algo que había detrás de Lara. Ella se giró y de inmediato desenfundó las armas.<br>Había un par de ojos anaranjados brillando en la oscuridad. Luego, un par más. Y otro. Y otro. Y de repente, se oyó un extraño sonido, sompuesto de crujidos y chasquidos. Lara hubiera jurado que le recordaban a los chirridos de un delfín.  
>¿Delfines en una cueva desértica?<br>Kurtis parecía haber reconocido a las criaturas. Se incorporó, tenso.  
>- Veas lo que veas – le dijo-, no te dejes llevar por el pánico.<br>- ¿Pánico? – bufó ella – Yo no tengo pán...  
>Enmudeció de golpe cuando vio aparecer la primera criatura, surgida de la oscuridad. Ahogó un grito.<br>Lara había visto cosas horribles en su agitada vida. Pero aquello... ¡aquello...!  
>Era una criatura cuadúpeda, como un león, pero su cola era un apéndice que acababa en un afilado aguijón. El cuello era largo y ondulante...y la cabeza era humana.<br>La cabeza era la de Lara.  
>Reproducía a la perfección sus facciones, con una horrorosa alteración: en lugar de sus sensuales labios, había unas espantosas fauces abiertas hasta las orejas, provistas de largos, estrechos y agudos dientes, que producían aquellos chasquidos al abrirse y cerrarse.<br>Lara retrocedió, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba temblando como una hoja.  
>- ¡Soy yo! – jadeó.<br>- ¡No! – dijo Kurtis a su espalda- Sólo adoptan tu rostro para aterrorizarte. ¡Tienes que ignorar su cara!  
>Parecía difícil. Kurtis se estremeció cuando la segunda criatura salió de la oscuridad: ésta tenía su rostro, desfigurado por aquellas fauces dentadas.<br>- ¿Qué son? - dijo Lara, cargando las pistolas.  
>- Mantícoras. Mantente alejada del apéndice, es muy venenoso.<br>Había leído aquel nombre en el bestiario del padre Dunstan, cuando era niña.  
>No pudo recordar más, porque de repente la primera mantícora atacó, lanzándose sobre ella. Lara disparó y tuvo la horrible visión de su propia cabeza estallando... para luego ver que la cabeza se regeneraba sola, hasta quedar intacta.<br>- ¡La armas de fuego no sirven!- gritó Kurtis, lanzando el Churigai - ¡Hay que decapitarlas!  
>- Genial.- bufó Lara, y sacó el cuchillo que llevaba enganchado el muslo.<br>La prodigiosa arma de Kurtis giró en al aire, iluminando la oscuridad con sus destellos anaranjados (semejantes a los ojos de las mantícoras) y decapitó a una.  
>Lara estampó una patada en la cara de otra mantícora, y aprovechando el desconcierto del monstruo, la degolló.<br>Maldición, se estaba poniendo perdida de sangre. Lo detestaba...  
>- ¡Lara!- gritó Kurtis, cogiendo el Churigai al vuelo -¡ Detrás de ti!<br>Se giró demasiado tarde. La mantícora (con la cara de Kurtis) la derribó en el suelo. Lara le hundió el cuchillo en la garganta, pero entonces notó una quemadura en el muslo, y vio que el aguijón le había rasgado la piel, abriéndole un surco.  
>Apartó el cadáver y se levantó, pero entonces, todo empezó a darle vueltas. Aturdida, se apoyó en la pared, y sin previo aviso, cayó desplomada en el suelo.<br>El veneno.  
>Lo último que vio fue la imagen borrosa de Kurtis apartando de una patada la mantícora que se disponía a rematarla. Luego, todo se volvió negro.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4: El Diario de Selma

**Capítulo 4: El Diario de Selma**

Cuando Lara recobró el conocimiento, se arrepintió al instante. La cabeza le martilleaba y seguía teniendo la vista nublada. Trató de incorporarse, pero la mente empezó a darle bandazos y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la mochila que le habían colocado como almohada.  
>- Será mejor si no te mueves.- oyó la voz de Kurtis.<br>El hombre estaba agazapado en un rincón del túnel. Había encendido una pequeña fogata y estaba cociendo algo que no olía muy bien. Vio cuatro bultos tirados en un rincón...  
>- ¿Eso que estás asando no será lo que yo pienso? – murmuró Lara, pasándose la mano por los ojos.<br>- Carne de mantícora.- dijo él- El único antídoto contra su propio veneno.  
>Kurtis se acercó ella y le tendió un trozo de carne grisácea. A Lara le dieron náuseas.<br>- No pienso comerme eso.- dijo, tozuda.– Ya estoy mejor, no me voy a morir.  
>- Cierto.- corroboró él- Pero te quedarás ciega en un par de horas.<br>Lara gruñó y se metió aquello en la boca. Afortunadamente, por muy repugnantes que fueran a la vista, las mantícoras sabían a pollo.  
>Se adormeció casi inmediatamente.<p>

Kurtis se incorporó y examinó a su alrededor. El incidente de las mantícoras iba a jugar en contra de su plan, pero no lo estropearían si actuaba con presteza.  
>Tras cargarse a la última mantícora (cosa fácil con la magnífica precisión del Churigai), había depositado el cuerpo de Lara en un recodo oculto del túnel. Sin embargo, la sangre de las mantícoras, los restos de la fogata y los cadáveres los delatarían, si antes no los descubrían los de Gunderson.<br>La madre de Kurtis, Marie Cornel, era una india de la tribu matriarcal de los navajos. Como Kurtis había pasado la mayor parte de su vida junto a ella, Marie, que era mujer de acción (como Lara) le había enseñado a su hijo cosas que sólo saben hacer bien los indios: rastrear la presa sin ser descubierto, moverse con el mayor sigilo y discreción, hablar lo menos posible, eliminar todas las pistas que evidencien que has pasado por cierto sitio... Y en efecto, Kurtis lograba pasar desapercibido allá donde fuera, no intervenía si no era estrictamente necesario y se mantenía en la sombra. Del mismo modo, era capaz de hacer que los de Gunderson ignoraran que habían estado allí.  
>Rápidamente sacó a rastras las mantícoras y las arrojó en medio del túnel, junto a una bifurcación. Recogió con sumo cuidado la arena mojada en sangre y la esparció sobre ellas, luego enterró la estructura de combustión y distribuyó la arena de manera que no pareciera que nadie la había removido.<br>Si todo salía bien, los del Gunderson tomarían el camino de la derecha, pues las señales de batalla se prolongaban a lo largo de ese túnel. Sin embargo, según el mapa que Selma había trazado, el camino que conducía a la salida era el izquierdo.  
>Satisfecho, Kurtis volvió junto a Lara, se sentó a su lado, apagó la bengala y la veló durante un buen rato.<p>

- ¡Eh!- gritó uno -¡ Aquí!  
>- Pero, ¿qué es eso?<br>Los mercenarios contemplaban asqueados las decapitadas y despellejadas mantícoras.  
>- ¡Son demonios!- gritó de nuevo -¡Yo me largo!<br>- ¡Y un carajo! – gritó otro- ¡Tú apechugas aquí como todos!  
>Las mantícoras estaban tiradas a la entrada de un túnel que tiraba hacia la derecha. Había sangre que continuaba hacia delante y se perdía en la oscuridad.<br>- Ésos se las han visto con estos bichos y han tirado por ahí.  
>Pero otro miraba hacia la izquierda y dudaba.<br>- ¿ Y si es una trampa? Mejor nos dividimos.  
>- El jefe nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos. Cuando menos seamos, peor lo tendremos.<br>- ¡Pero si sólo son dos!  
>- ¿Dos? ¡La mujer vale por cuatro! Mira lo que han hecho con esas cosas.<br>Y acabaron tirando por la derecha. Kurtis, oculto en la oscuridad, sonrió.  
>Contratiempo arreglado.<p>

Gunderson salió a la entrada de la excavación. Sus hombres llevaban máscara antigás, pero él ya estaba medio asfixiado por culpa de la gasolina de la porra...  
>Se quedó de una piedra al ver a Kurtis delante de sus narices. Le apuntó de inmediato con su ametralladora, pero el hecho de que Kurtis no hiciera ni un mísero ademán por defenderse lo inquietó todavía más.<br>- ¿Buscas esto, Gunderson? – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, enseñándole el puño.  
>El mercenario se preguntó si se refería al Sello Áureo (que llevaba en el dedo anular) o al gesto del dedo corazón levantado.<br>- Vaya, por fin te atreves a dar la cara, Trent.  
>- ¿Sigues vendiéndote al mejor postor, pedazo de escoria? ¿Para quién trabajas ahora? ¿Para ese Karel, no?<br>- Yo tengo una misión en la vida, tú no tienes dónde caerte muerto... hasta que caigas a los pies del Maestro.  
>De pronto, oyó un chasquido a sus espaldas, y al girarse se encontró con que Lara lo apuntaba a las narices. ¿Cómo demonios...?<br>- No te muevas.- le dijo Lara – Vamos, ni respires. Desde luego, ni se te ocurra gritar, porque para cuando lleguen los tuyos ya te habré levantado la tapa de los sesos.  
>Una trampa. Él lo había entretenido, mientras que ella, con un sigilo insuperable, se le había puesto por la espalda.<br>- No os saldréis con la vuestra.- dijo Gunderson – El Nephilim tiene planes para vosotros, y os encontrará allí donde os metáis.  
>- ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a escondernos?- dijo Lara.<br>Entonces Gunderson sonrió.  
>- Cuando sepas qué es lo que va a hacer contigo, preciosa, desearás esconderte por el resto de tu miserable vida.<br>Lara frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pintaba ella en todo aquello?  
>- Basta de chácharas.- dijo Kurtis, desenfundando su arma – Métete en el túnel.<br>Gunderson dejó caer el arma y entró, y por instigación de Lara retrocedió hasta más allá del inmenso charco de gasolina. Sus hombres no podían ir en su ayuda, y en cuanto a sus cinco preferidos, estaban en alguna de las cámaras, y era demasiado arriesgado llamarlos.  
><em>Definitivamente estoy rodeado de idiotas<em>, pensó.  
>- Adelante, Lara.- indicó Kurtis.<br>Ella, con una sonrisa perversa, sacó una bengala y la encendió.  
>- ¡Maldita seas, pedazo de p...!<br>Gunderson no pudo acabar la frase. Lara arrojó la bengala al charco y la gasolina prendió al instante. Gunderson tuvo que salir por patas, huyendo de la combustión, y de perdió en la oscuridad.  
>- Un buen plan.- concluyó Kurtis, guardando el arma.<br>Lara tuvo que reconocerlo: el fuego sellaría la entrada durante un buen rato, obligando a retroceder a Gunderson y a sus preferidos. En cuanto al resto, andaban perdidos por túneles secundarios, y la salida del exterior acababa de ser también sellada con otra detonación. Los de Gunderson lo iban a tener crudo para salir de allí.  
>- Deberíamos haberlo matado.- dijo Lara, mientras se encaminaban al sitio donde estaba aparcada la moto de Kurtis (sí, hasta eso había recuperado).<br>- ¿A Gunderson? – dijo él- Puede, pero al fin y al cabo, le tengo cierto respeto. Él fue mi mejor amigo hace mucho. Si lo he de matar, no pienso hacerlo así.  
>Lara sacudió la cabeza. Dichosos hombres, ellos y su maldito sentido del honor, qué poco prácticos eran.<br>- ¿Sabes lo único que no me ha gustado de tu plan? – dijo entonces – Que desde que hemos empezado no han parado de insultarme, y todo ha sido idea tuya.  
>Kurtis se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que lo hacía ...y le cambiaba la cara por completo, pensó Lara.<br>- Lo siento. Prometo compensarte cualquier agravio.  
>- En fin, - suspiró ella- como solía decir Calígula: "Que me odien, mientras me teman".<br>Subieron en la moto y abandonaron la excavación, de regreso a Estambul. El plan de Lara era volver al apartamento de Selma en busca de información sobre el Sello. Lo que no sabían es que cada uno de sus movimientos respondía a las intenciones de Karel, que hasta ese momento les había dado ventaja.  
>La estrategia de quien sabe que va a ganar.<p>

Kurtis paró la moto enfrente del apartamento, después de un agotador viaje desde Capadocia. Lara se bajó y se acercó a la puerta, pero entonces se quedó parada.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo él.<br>Ella se puso un dedo en los labios, y luego le indicó la puerta. Estaba entreabierta.  
>Ambos se arrinconaron a cada lado de la puerta, sacaron las armas...<br>- Una, dos...¡tres!  
>Lara abrió de una patada la puerta y entraron a saco con las pistolas por delante.<br>El apartamento de Selma era un milagro de la naturaleza: nadie hubiera podido explicarse cómo en tan poco espacio cabían tantos trastos. Y a causa de ello supieron que estaba vacío... pero su anterior ocupante les había dejado una tarjeta de bienvenida.  
>En la pared había un texto escrito con una sustancia oscura, compuesto por símbolos como los que había en los domicilios de Von Croy y Vasiley: la escritura Nephilim.<br>- Es sangre.- dijo Lara, acercándose.  
>No había cadáver, ni tampoco intervención policial. Parecía que Karel lo había escrito con su propia sangre.<br>Kurtis estaba atento a los símbolos, y entonces lo oyó murmurar en una lengua extraña.  
>- ¿Entiendes la escritura?<br>- Mi padre se encargó que aprendiera bien la lengua enemiga -contestó él-. "Entonces dijo Yahveh: No permanecerá mi espíritu en el hombre, porque no es más que carne".  
>Lara exclamó:<br>- ¡Eso es un versículo del Génesis, el mismo que habla de los Nephilim! Está haciéndose el interesante con eso de que él es eterno y nosotros simples mortales.  
>Ella se apartó y de inmediato empezó a registrar las estanterías y los papeles del despacho de Selma. Había que encontrar información sobre el Sello, y dar con alguna pista, la que fuera. De momento, estaban en un punto muerto.<br>- Ve a descansar .- le dijo ella – Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.  
>Lo cierto es que Kurtis no tenía ni idea de cómo sus piernas lograban sostenerlo aún.<br>- Si encuentras, algo, avísame. – dijo.  
>Se fue al cuarto de baño y aprovechó para ducharse y afeitarse (tenía una barba espantosa). Al quitar las vendas sucias, apareció la herida, aún cosida. Se tocó el vientre y luego la espalda. El aguijón de Boaz le había entrado por detrás y salido por delante sin dañar de gravedad ningún órgano y dejando intacta la columna. Si hubiera creído en los milagros, aquello hubiera sido uno en toda regla.<br>Durante un momento, dejó de pensar en sí mismo y recordó, inquieto, el resto del mensaje de Karel. No había querido revelárselo a Lara, era muy sagaz y hubiera deducido lo que él empezaba a sospechar.  
><em>"Ven, amada mía, hermosa mía,<em>_  
><em>_ven de nuevo a ser coronada"._  
>Era un texto del Cantar de los Cantares. Podía sonar muy romántico, pero en boca de aquel demonio tenía una ironía cruel. Y recordaba las palabras de Gunderson: <em>"Cuando sepas qué es lo que va a hacer contigo, preciosa, desearás esconderte..."<em>_  
><em>Definitivamente, decidió no decirle nada por el momento. No valía la pena preocuparla. Tenían más cosas en qué pensar.

Lara se pasó la noche entre papeles. Revisó prácticamente todo el despacho de la joven arqueóloga, y fue "tomando prestado" todo lo que le parecía interesante. Leyó y leyó hasta que los ojos le dolieron, pero no encontró demasiado. O bien Karel había eliminado parte de la información, o es que ésta no existía.  
>Hasta que echó mano del diario de Selma.<br>El librito estaba cargado de rabia y dolor por los tristes acontecimientos que había vivido la joven en los últimos meses. Pero entre las hojas halló algo muy valioso:

_"Hemos encontrado una inscripción en hebreo en una de las paredes de la necrópolis. Hablaba sobre algo conocido como el Sello Áureo. Por lo que hemos logrado traducir (la inscripción estaba en muy mal estado) se trata de un objeto que entraña en sí una clave. Quien posea esa clave (la Verdadera Opción, dice el texto) podrá elegir entre el bien y el mal, entre el triunfo de la Luz de la Verdad y el Ángel Caído. Hablaba también sobre una Amazona, pero no he podido saber qué decía de ella.__  
><em>_Por desgracia, no hemos podido deducir más. La inscripción contenía un mapa que supuestamente localizaba el lugar donde se escondía la clave, pero los de la Cábala atacaron el otro día a mis operarios y destruyeron la inscripción."_

Lara arrancó de inmediato la hoja y llamó a Kurtis, que se acababa de pegar una siesta de rey. Le enseñó la anotación y dijo:  
>- Luz de la Verdad se refiere, cómo no, a Lux Veritatis. El Ángel Caído es Karel. Todo encaja con lo que me contó Gunderson cuando entró en mi casa.<br>- Pero seguimos sin tener la clave, y no tenemos el mapa...- dijo Kurtis, aunque de repente calló.  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>Kurtis se sacó el Sello del dedo y se lo tendió a Lara. Ella lo cogió y lo examinó de cerca.  
>En el anillo había un grabado. Tenía forma circular, pero al mirarlo de cerca, era fácil distinguir que se trataba de un mapa.<br>- No puedo creer que hayamos tenido tanta suerte. – dijo Lara – Aquí hay algo que me mosquea. Digo yo que si Karel no hubiera querido que lo descubriéramos, hubiera removido cielo y tierra para quitarnos el Sello.  
>- ¿Para qué? – dijo Kurtis – Nos lleva muchísima ventaja. Está claro que él ya lo sabía, y ahora quiere que le sigamos como perritos falderos.<br>- ¿Significa eso que el Sello no tiene valor en sí mismo? ¿Qué sólo es un indicador?  
>Eso parecía. Lara volvió a mirar el mapa de cerca. Era una zona montañosa, pero no había nombres grabados.<br>- Es la cordillera de los Cárpatos, o al menos eso es lo que decía mi padre.- apuntó Kurtis. – Siempre me había preguntado qué era esa estrella de la izquierda, como la localización de un tesoro o algo así.  
>Lara le devolvió el Sello y se devanó los sesos buscando algo que le llamara la atención de ese lugar. De repente, se dio una palmada en la frente:<br>- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡El conde Drácula!  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- ¡La cordillera de los Cárpatos atraviesa Rumanía, la antigua Transilvania! ¡Es la tierra del conde Drácula!  
>- ¡Es verdad! Drácula era un Nephilim – Kurtis soltó una carcajada – La verdad, más acertado no puede ser.<br>Para dar veracidad a sus palabras, Lara había ido en busca de un atlas y estaba examinando la zona. Las cosas quedaron muchísimo mas claras cuando vieron que la estrella coincidía exactamente con el antiguo condado de leyenda.  
>- Entonces la clave está en el castillo de Drácula.- dijo Kurtis – Para que luego digan que las historias de viejas son inocentes.<br>- Nunca son inocentes.- dijo Lara, y sonrió – Próxima parada: ¡Rumanía!


	5. Capítulo 5: Karolis

**Capítulo 5: Karolis**

Rumanía se hallaba llena de castillos, pero sólo uno tenía fama de haber sido el del célebre conde Drácula. Se trataba del castillo de Bran, localizado en la ciudad de Brasov, ubicada en la encrucijada que formaban los Cárpatos con los Alpes Transilvanos.  
>Lara y Kurtis habían discutido cómo llegar. Por supuesto, un trayecto a través del continente quedó inmediatamente descartado: no se atravesaba Bulgaria en dos minutos, y querían ahorrarse problemas con las aduanas si alguien reconocía a Lara. En avión tendrían que hacer muchas escalas y la verdad, no confiaban demasiado en la seguridad de las líneas, así que al final decidieron coger un barco que les llevaría de Estambul a la ciudad de Constanza, de allí marcharían a Bucarest y ya emprenderían el camino de los Alpes.<br>Para no despertar las sopechas de los pasajeros, se habían hecho pasar por una pareja de "colegas de trabajo" trabajando en una guía turística de los Balcanes. Mientras paseaban por la cubierta, Lara iba comentando:  
>- En realidad, el conde Drácula no es más que un mito. El escritor Bram Stoker se inspiró en una figura histórica y real, el conde transilvano Vlad Tepes, conocido como Vlad V el Empalador. Lo llamaron así por la ligereza con que aplicaba este castigo a quienes se oponían a él o a los enemigos vencidos en batalla, y lo que le hizo ganar otro sobrenombre aún más tenebroso, nombre que susurraban los aldeanos cuando estaban seguros de que nadie les oía: Vlad <em>Drakul<em>, el Demonio.  
>- Y de ahí ha derivado en Drácula.- dijo Kurtis.<br>- Exacto. De él se decía que acostumbraba a beber sangre humana, que disfrutaba de ejecuciones y torturas como quien lo hace de un concierto u obra de teatro, o que invitaba a sus enemigos a cenas en el transcurso de las cuales los mandaba asesinar.  
>- Un perfecto Nephilim. Si es que todos son iguales.<br>Por las noches, Lara se encerraba en su camarote con todos los papeles que había birlado a Selma y trazaba mapas, esquemas y dibujos, en busca de algo que le proprocionara más información. Era la parte aburrida de su trabajo, como decían los que la conocían, pero ella disfrutaba calentándose la cabeza casi tanto como dando tiros o saltando cuchillas.  
>- Hay algo que no me cuadra... - murmuraba al sordo montón de papeles - ¿Qué demonios pinta aquí una amazona?<br>Tomó otra hoja y empezó a escribir todo lo que sabía sobre esta figura legendaria. Pero se paró en seco al oír un crujido.  
>Se levantó y tomó la escopeta (que estaba debajo de su almohada, por supuesto). Se acercó al baño (donde había oído el sonido), y entró de golpe. Pero sólo vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo.<br>- Estoy neurótica.- dijo- Oigo ruidos raros por todas partes.  
>Desvió la mirada, y de repente, la volvió a fijar en el espejo.<br>Había alguien detrás de ella.  
>Lanzó un grito y se giró, pero entonces se encontró con un cañón de Uzi en la frente.<br>- Quieta.- dijo el hombre, que hablaba en griego – Suelta el arma. Se te ha acabado el tiempo.

Kurtis se hallaba en su camarote afilando las cuchillas del Churigai cuando oyó el disparo. Mejor dicho, la breve ráfaga de una Uzi. Y luego, silencio.  
>El sonido había venido del camarote de Lara, y era imposible que ella hubiera disparado sin motivo alguno.<br>Saltó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, y tras atropellar por el pasillo a un pobre camarero, empezó a aporrear la puerta.  
>- ¡Lara! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Lara!<br>Silencio.  
>La gente salía al pasillo, atraída por el escándalo. Sin mirar a nadie, Kurtis arremetió contra la puerta y la tiró abajo.<br>La suerte que tuvo fue que la inercia lo hizo caer el suelo, y así esquivó las balas que iban directas a su cabeza. Sin pararse a mirar, se lanzó contra el hombre y lo tiró contra el suelo, retorciéndole el brazo que sujetaba la Uzi. El hombre chilló de dolor cuando el brazo se partió en un chasquido.  
>- ¡Avisen a la policía del barco!- chilló una señora que contemplaba la escena.<br>Con el brazo inutilizado, el hombre soltó la Uzi. Kurtis se la arrebató y la descargó a toda velocidad, arrojando los cargadores al pasillo.  
>- Esto ya no te servirá, cabronazo.<br>El hombre se revolvió y le soltó un puñetazo en plena cara. Luego se quitó de encima a Kurtis y huyó por el pasillo.  
>Lara yacía en el suelo, inmóvil.<br>Kurtis tardó tres segundos en decidirse. Se lanzó a toda velocidad detrás del tipejo. Los puntos de la herida le tironeaban por la carrera, pero el tipejo lo pasaba peor, con el brazo roto balanceándose sin control.  
>Lo alcanzó en la cubierta, y lo acorraló contra la barandilla.<br>- ¡Quieto! – le gritó - ¿Qué se supone que haces?  
>- ¡Ella! – chilló el griego, desgañitado- ¡Ella es nuestro peligro! ¡Estaba destinada a hacer flocerer la raza demoníaca de nuevo!<br>- ¡Como la hayas matado, psicópata – gritó Kurtis, apuntándolo con la Boran – te juro que te acuerdas de mí el resto de tu asquerosa vida!  
>El griego no respondió, sino que sacó un cuchillo, y antes de que Kurtis pudiera detenerlo, se lo clavó en el corazón.<br>El cadáver se balanceó hacia atrás y cayó a las oscuras aguas del Mar Negro, ante la horrorizada mirada de Kurtis y veinte pasajeros.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?  
>Lara se levantó, ayudada por el camarero. Al esquivar la ráfaga de la Uzi (que había logrado herirla ligeramente en un brazo) se había golpeado la cabeza contra una esquina, y había quedado momentáneamente inconsciente.<br>- Estoy bien, no es nada.- dijo.  
>El camarero estaba pálido y temblando, en su vida había tenido tanta movida. Y la visión de una mujer con el brazo chorreando sangre era más de lo que podía soportar.<br>- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo el capitán, entrando en el camarote, rodeado por la policía del barco.  
>- Un intento de asesinato.- respondió Lara como si nada - ¿Pueden avisar un médico?<br>_Que me aspen_, pensó el capitán, _esto es tener sangre fría y lo demás son chorradas_.  
>- Hacedlo.- indicó a los otros - ¿Dónde está...?<br>- Mi compañero lo atacó y salió huyendo- indicó Lara.  
>En ese momento apareció Kurtis, que venía apresuradamente. Aunque no era hombre que dejara traslucir fácilmente sus emociones, Lara pudo ver perfectamente el alivio en su rostro al ver que estaba sólo herida.<br>- ¡Se ha suicidado! – exclamó él- ¡Ese loco se ha ensartado un cuchillo!

Horas más tarde, todo estaba aclarado. Medio barco podía atestiguar que aquel supuesto terrorista había atacado a Lara, había salido huyendo y se había autoinmolado. Ahora el resto estaba en manos de los superiores.  
>Lara, con el brazo vendado, seguía entre sus papeles, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kurtis la observaba, sentado de cerca. Al cabo de un rato, ella levantó la vista y sonrió.<br>- No hace falta que estés ahí de guardaespaldas toda la noche.- dijo- El tipo está muerto y sé cuidarme sola.  
><em>De eso no tengo ninguna duda<em>, pensó Kurtis.  
>- No me dormiría ni aunque me sedaran.- dijo él.<br>En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Lara lo descolgó y al instante oyó una voz masculina y envejecida:  
>- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Croft?<br>Lara hizo un gesto a Kurtis y él se acercó para oír lo que decía.  
>- ¿Quién eres?<br>- Sólo llamaba para pedirle disculpas por el atentado. Karolis era uno de los nuestros, pero se descarrió y decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano. Lo sentimos mucho.  
>- Pero, ¿quiénes sois?- dijo Kurtis, cogiendo el auricular.<br>- Somos los que le llevaron al hospital, señor Trent. Los mismos que sobornaron a los médicos para que salvaran una vida que tenía todas las de perder, los mismos que dieron su sangre para reponer la suya. Por eso lamentamos que haya sido uno de los nuestros quien les haya atacado. Pero no volverá a suceder.  
>Kurtis, consternado, sólo pudo decir:<br>- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habéis hecho todo esto?  
>- Porque estamos en el mismo bando, señor Trent.<br>Y el anciano colgó. Lara y Kurtis se quedaron unos instantes mirándose y preguntándose cuántos cabos más tendrían que atar.

Al amanecer el barco ya estaba en el puerto de Constanza. Lara y Kurtis se despidieron de los pasajeros (en un solo día se habían convertido en los personajes más famosos del barco, para eterno fastidio de ambos) y abandonaron el puerto sobre la inseparable moto.  
>- Tenemos que llegar a Bucarest cuanto antes.- recordó Lara – Y allí tomaremos la carretera que lleva hasta Brasov, entre los Alpes de Transilvania y los Cárpatos.<br>_Estoy yo para subir montañas_, pensó Kurtis, pero no se quejó. No era su estilo.  
>- ¿Has descubierto algo sobre la Amazona? – dijo.<br>- Nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver una mujer guerrera de la mitología griega con una raza de híbridos de la mitología hebraica? Son como el día y la noche. Pero no pienso rendirme. Lo tengo que encontrar.  
>- No te va a gustar nada el resultado.<br>- ¿Cómo?  
>Kurtis frenó la moto y se giró para mirarla.<br>- Había pensado ocultártelo hasta que estuviera más seguro de ello, pero después de lo sucedido en el barco, no tiene sentido hacerlo.  
>- ¿Ocultarme el qué?<br>- Quién es la Amazona.

Gunderson bajó del coche y entró en el edificio. Sintió ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra cuando vio a Karel esperándolo en el recibidor, pero su rostro no mostró expresión alguna.  
>- Maestro.<br>- Magnífica tu actuación en Capadocia.- le dijo Karel con sorna – Un par de mangarrianes os deja a ti y a los tuyos encerrados en una excavación. ¿Cuántos eráis? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte?  
>- Treinta, Maestro.<br>- Oh, es genial.- dijo el Nephilim, poniendo los ojos en blanco– La próxima vez contrataré a una brigada de bomberos, por lo menos sabrán apagar el fuego.  
>- Señor- protestó Gunderson – nos tendieron una trampa. Hubiéramos salido enseguida si no nos hubiera atacado una manada de mantícoras.<br>- Las mantícoras las envié yo.- dijo Karel. – Como castigo.  
>Gunderson se quedó helado. <em>Este tío es un sádico. Quiere matarnos a todos<em>.  
>- Perdone, pero no acabo de entender cuál es mi función en esta historia.<br>- No eres más que un peón.- dijo Karel – Fuiste el cebo que entretuvo a la mujer y al Lux Veritatis el tiempo suficiente para que yo acabara de ultimar mi plan.  
><em>Qué bien<em> pensó Gunderson_, me encanta_.  
>- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?<br>- Azúzales. Desoriéntales. De los treinta que érais, habéis quedado los suficientes para servir a mi propósito. Recuerda: ni un rasguño, sobre todo a la mujer. Me he enterado de que un terrorista griego la atacó. Tu misión va a ser protegerla.  
><em>¿Qué? ¿Proteger a esa furcia?<em>_  
><em>- ¿Que los acose y, al mismo tiempo, les proteja?  
>- Va a ser la gran estrategia de tu vida, Gunderson. Maréalos hasta que no sepan dónde tienen el enemigo y dónde el aliado. Y cuando los hayamos separado... yo solo me encargaré del resto.<p>

En un bar de los arrabales de la gran Bucarest, Lara y Kurtis estaban sentados en la parte más oscura del establecimiento, discutiendo en voz baja y mirando con recelo a quien se acercaba demasiado a su mesa.  
>Era imposible entenderlos, porque se expresaban en francés. El inglés estaba demasiado extendido, nadie que quisiera pasar desapercibido lo emplearía en una capital nacional.<br>- ¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes!- decía Lara – Estoy perdiendo facultades. Amazona era en sentido metafórico.  
>Toda su vida los medios de comunicación (que tanto detestaba) la habían comparado con una aguerrida amazona. Y aún recordaba la frase que Eckhardt había pronunciado, allá en el Strahov, donde la había estado esperando.<br>_Felicidades, señorita Croft, es usted toda una amazona. La Cripta nos ha desafiado durante meses.__  
><em>- Los Nephilim se guían por metáforas y profecías.- dijo Kurtis- Un rasgo que podría tacharse de punto débil si no fuera porque tienen una endiablada astucia que lo hace coincidir todas sus maquinaciones. Probablemente te tenían elegida desde mucho antes que asesinaran a tu mentor.  
>Lara aún no podía digerir que ella fuera la pieza central del plan de Karel. Kurtis le había revelado una antigua profecía de la Cábala:<br>_Y la Amazona será la causa de la desolación de los Nephilim, pero su destino será el de dar vida de nuevo a la raza que en vano intentará destruir._  
>Muy alentador.<br>- Me ha estado manipulando desde el principio.- dijo, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Los comensales del lado se giraron a mirarla, pero ella los ignoró - ¡Estoy harta! Se acabó. No puedo creer que Karel haya sido tan imbécil como para pensar que puede ponerme un solo dedo encima. ¡Y todo por una maldita profecía!  
>- No deberías subestimarlo, Lara.- dijo Kurtis – No me he enfrentado a él, pero te aseguro que Eckhardt era un gusano comparado con un Nephilim.<br>Ella se levantó. Estaba visiblemente alterada. Cada paso que daban lo hacían controlados por Karel y respondiendo a sus intenciones, pero no tenían otra opción.  
>- Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes. Cada vez estamos en más desventaja. Voy a preguntar al barman cuál es la salida más rápida hacia el norte.<br>Kurtis salió y se sentó en la moto, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos. La puerta del bar estaba abierta y pudo ver y oír perfectamente lo que pasó a continuación.  
>Lara se acercó a la barra y preguntó al barman. Mientras éste le daba las indicaciones, un hombrecillo de mediana edad, bastante gordo, pasó a su lado y le soltó una frase en rumano que hizo que todo el mundo en el bar estallara en carcajadas.<br>Kurtis no entendía el rumano, pero a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Lara, supuso que había sido una obscenidad intolerable. Y el colmo fue que el tipo tuvo la desfachatez de acompañar la frase con una sonora palmada en el trasero de la mujer.  
>En circunstancias normales, Lara no se habría tomado el asunto con tanta energía. Pero aquel día la pillaron de muy, muy mal talante.<br>Aquel barman nunca olvidaría cómo aquella extranjera alta y atlética arrojó a aquella mole de tío contra la máquina tragaperras de un puñetazo. El estruendo fue tan bestial que se callaron las carcajadas de golpe. El tipo quedó espatarrado en el suelo, sin poder moverse.  
>A Kurtis se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca.<br>Lara inspiró profundamente, se apartó los cabellos del rostro y, tras dedicar una dulce sonrisa a los clientes, salió del bar con la mayor elegancia.  
>- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Kurtis más tarde, cuando se recuperó de la impresión.<br>- Eso no es asunto suyo, señor Trent.- dijo ella sin abandonar su encantadora sonrisa– Y que conste que me acuerdo de lo del Louvre: téngase por afortunado.


	6. Capítulo 6: El erudito rumano

Capítulo 6: El erudito rumano

El castillo de Bran, en contra de todo lo que pudiera pensarse, no parecía la típica fortaleza tenebrosa donde se pudiera acuartelar ningún Nephilim ni conde Drácula, sino un elegante palacete de verano, con sus paredes blancas y sus tejados rojos. No dejaba de ser un monumento único, asentado con orgullo sobre un acantilado de roca, dominando toda la vista de Brasov, considerada la ciudad más hermosa de Rumanía.  
>El profesor Vladimir Ivanoff llevaba años estudiando Bran y se había convertido en un experto acerca del tema. Había cogido tanto cariño al castillo que veía a los turistas como invasores que ponían en peligro la continuidad del regio monumento. En su recelo, se pasaba los días enteros allí, instruyendo, aconsejando y reprendiendo a guías y turistas, hasta tal punto que los lugareños decían que la coincidencia del profesor con el conde transilvano iba más allá del nombre.<br>Aquel día le llamó especial atención una pareja de turistas que le parecieron de lo más sospechoso. Eran un hombre y una mujer, extranjeros, sin duda. La mujer, vestida con pantalones cortos y top de tirantes, era una auténtica belleza, y llevaba el brazo vendado. Iba cogida del brazo de un hombre que tenía una cara que hubiera agriado la leche fresca, parecía un tipo peligroso. Ella, en cambio, se desenvolvía con total naturalidad y encanto.  
><em>A éstos los voy a seguir<em>, decidió Ivanoff, y se fue discretamente tras ellos.  
>- Perdonen – les dijo - ¿necesitan un guía para el castillo?<br>El varón lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ella sonrió.  
>- No nos iría nada mal un experto en la materia.- dijo tendiéndole la mano.<br>- Soy el profesor Vladimir Ivanoff.- respondió él, estrechando la mano a la mujer- Para servirle, señorita...  
>- Croft. – dijo Lara.<br>- ¿Lara Croft?  
>- La misma.<br>Al profesor Ivanoff le entró pánico. Todo el mundo sabía que allá donde iba Lara Croft no solía quedar piedra sobre piedra. Además, últimamente no estaba cosechando muy buena reputación...  
>- Es un placer conocerla en persona.- continuó. – Si quieren les acompaño por las estancias más destacadas del castillo.<br>- Sería muy amable por tu parte.- sonrió Lara.  
>El profesor se dispuso a continuar, pero entonces miró al hombre.<br>- No recuerdo su nombre, caballero.  
>- No te lo he dicho.- respondió él secamente.<br>Lara le dio un discreto codazo.  
>- Disculpa a mi colega.- dijo ella – Sufrimos un accidente hace un par de días y está algo tenso.<br>_¿Algo tenso? Casi me muerde_, pensó Ivanoff, y se dispuso a conducirles por el monumento.

- ¿Pero qué haces?- susurró Lara mientras seguían al profesor.  
>- Este tío se nos ha pegado- gruñó Kurtis- No nos lo quitamos de encima en todo el día. Librémonos de él.<br>- Sí, lo que nos faltaba, ¡otro asesinato!  
>- ¡No hablo de matarlo! Un golpe en la cabeza...<br>- De momento nos es útil. Ya veremos...  
>Según les iba explicando el profesor, la fortaleza había sufrido remodelaciones entre 1920 y 1930 por haberse convertido en residencia real. Los lujosos salones se comunicaban con estrechas escaleras de caracol. Había elegantes muebles y tapices, protegidos por un cordón de seda que impedía el acceso.<br>- Su altísima torre almenada apenas presenta ventanas y arranca del mismo borde de la peña, de forma que todo intento de ataque está condenado al fracaso. La vocación defensiva se repite en el agradable patio interior, cuya fuente esconde un laberinto de pasajes subterráneos. – decía Ivanoff.  
><em>Pasajes subterráneos<em>, pensó Lara, _Interesante_.  
>Al pasar por delante de una sala, le llamó especial atención un curioso tapiz. Representaba a una figura demoníaca entre una hermosa mujer desmelenada y vestida con harapos y un monje resplandeciente.<br>- ¿Qué representa?- preguntó Lara al profesor.  
>- Bah, es una leyenda muy mala.- dijo Ivanoff - ¿Han oído hablar de los Nephilim y Lux Veritatis?<br>- Alguna idea tengo.- sonrió ella.  
>- Es sobre una profecía. El Nephilim triunfa sobre el monje, que es un supuesto miembro de Lux Veritatis, y se lleva como premio a la Amazona, que es esa mujer. Es de lo más gracioso, ¿no?.<br>Kurtis y Lara se miraron de reojo.  
>- Mira, me estoy partiendo de risa.- bufó Kurtis.<br>- La ignorancia es muy atrevida.- dijo el profesor con descaro- Naturalmente, todo esto son paparruchas y leyendas viejas, ni Lux Veritatis ni los Nephilim son reales. Pero bueno, está claro que no tienes ni idea de qué va el tema.  
>- Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que estoy enterado del tema. – respondió Kurtis muy lentamente.<br>Lara le dio otro codazo, pero entonces el profesor volvió a intervenir.  
>- ¡Ja! Me encanta. Mira lo que te digo, si aquí hubiera un solo miembro de Lux Veritatis, le besaría los pies y me arrastraría ante su presencia.<br>La sonrisa de Kurtis se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una mueca perversa. Lara decidió que aquello ya había ido demasiado lejos y tironeó del brazo de Kurtis.  
>- ¡Vaya, qué tarde se nos ha hecho! Tendremos que volver otro día.<br>Y se largaron, dejando al profesor con la palabra en la boca. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera, Kurtis dijo:  
>- Lástima, hubiera sido divertido darle una lección.<br>- Divertido e indiscreto.- dijo ella – Ya nos ocuparemos de él. Creo que la clave está en ese tapiz, pero mientras haya turistas y profesores Ivanoff en medio, no podremos hacer nada.  
>- Pues nada- dijo él- Esta noche jugaremos a "asalto al castillo".<p>

Gunderson se enfundó los guantes y cargó la ametralladora. Las órdenes de Karel habían sido claras.  
><em>Esta noche entrarán en Bran para buscar la información que necesitan. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer<em>.  
>Pasó revisión a sus hombres. Quedaban quince, exactamente la mitad de los que habían quedado después de la masacre de Capadocia. Las mantícoras habían sabido muy bien cuándo dejar de matar.<br>Estaba furioso y frustrado. Descubrir que aquel hombre rubio (a quien había considerado como el niño mimado de Eckhardt, su auténtico Maestro) era en realidad el centro, principio y fin de la Cábala, había sido un gran golpe. No sólo Eckhardt había sido manipulado como un peón, sino que en cuanto le dejó de ser necesario, había utilizado a la exploradora para eliminarlo.  
>Y ahora, se encontraba sirviendo a un Nephilim, a quien estaba obligado a calificar de "Maestro", apelativo que sólo habría merecido el Alquimista Oscuro.<br>_En cuanto haya acabado con esto_ – pensó Gunderson – me _tomaré mi justa venganza_.  
>No importaba que Eckhardt hubiera servido a Karel hasta la muerte. No importaba que él mismo se hubiera entregado a la Cábala en cuerpo y alma, atraído por promesas de inmortalidad que (ahora lo sabía) jamás se cumplirían. Como bien había dicho Kurtis, Marten Gunderson se había pasado la vida vendiéndose al mejor postor. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa se supone que hace un mercenario?<p>

Lara apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta de la habitación de Kurtis, en el hotel. Oyó correr el agua. Se estaba duchando.  
>Estaba anocheciendo, y lo tenían todo listo para entrar el castillo. Habían estado un par de horas planificando, elaborando estrategias y posibles vías para burlar la escasa seguridad del monumento. Lara, que cuando no hacía nada se aburría como una ostra, se encontró espiando como una colegiala traviesa.<br>_Bah, como si este tío tuviera algo que ser espiado_, pensó, pero no se movió del sitio.  
>El grifo de la ducha se cerró. Oyó pasos.<br>_Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Lárgate!_ se dijo Lara, pero en lugar de eso se apoyó un poco más contra la puerta para oír mejor.  
>Y entonces, con un crujido, la puerta cedió y se abrió de par en par.<br>Lara aterrizó a cuatro patas en medio del cuarto.  
>- ¡Maldita puerta!- gritó levantándose de un salto.<br>Kurtis, empapado y con una toalla anudada en la cintura, la estaba mirando fijamente.  
>Si Lara Croft hubiera estado capacitada para ruborizarse, en esos momentos estaría roja hasta las orejas, pero no era su estilo.<br>- ¿Qué pasa?- le espetó Lara, levantando la barbilla.  
>- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.- respondió él, haciendo una mueca para evitar reírse.<br>Lara se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró distraída a su alrededor.  
>- Pues nada, pasaba por aquí cuando esta vieja puerta cochambrosa se ha abierto... sola no, claro... me he apoyado en ella...<br>- ¿Querías algo?- dijo él, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso desnudo.  
>- Pues sí.- dijo, y rápidamente añadió, señalando su herida- De hecho, venía a quitarte los puntos. Los llevas ya demasiado tiempo.<br>Kurtis pensó que hasta la excusa más estúpida sonaba de lo más razonable en sus labios.  
>- Gracias, mamá. – dijo socarronamente – Pero los puntos me los sé quitar yo solo.<br>- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Lara fulminándolo con la mirada – Entonces permite que vea cómo te quitas los de la espalda. Será todo un fenómeno del contorsionismo.  
>Él puso los ojos en blanco.<br>- Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Puedo vestirme al menos?  
>- Si lo consideras necesario... – dijo ella mirándose las uñas.<br>Cuando él se metió dentro del cuarto, Lara fue a buscar yodo, algodón y unas tijeras, mientras pensaba en una frase que Von Croy le había dicho a menudo cuando la enseñaba de pequeña:  
><em>Desde luego, niña, si los líos no van a por ti, tú sola te los sabes montar perfectamente.<em>

Kurtis, tendido sobre el sofá, se dejaba (a regañadientes) quitar los puntos que, a juzgar por la ligera hinchazón, llevaban ya demasiado tiempo allí. Lara, con dedos ágiles, cortaba el punto y tiraba de él con la energía que la caracterizaba (y que el tipo de cura requería), haciendo que el paciente viera las estrellas.  
>- Me estás matando.- se lamentó Kurtis.<br>- Es usted un quejica, señor Trent.- sonrió Lara - ¿De verdad ha estado en la Legión, o era en un jardín de infancia?  
>- En la Legión, y que conste que iba a ser ascendido a cabo cuando me expulsaron.<br>- ¿Por qué te echaron?- dijo Lara, recordando que a ella la habían echado en sus tiempos por haber usado un tanque para ir a recoger a un embajador (una apuesta con sus compañeras de dormitorio).  
>Kurtis hizo otra mueca socarrona.<br>- Eso no es asunto suyo, señorita Croft.  
>Lara dio otro tirón más fuerte al siguiente punto. Ya había quitado todos los del vientre.<br>- Te va a quedar una buena cicatriz.- dijo.  
>Lo cierto es que le iba a quedar una cicatriz espantosa, como espantosa había sido la herida. Una línea roja e hinchada que ya para siempre delimitaría el lugar por donde salió el aguijón de Boaz.<br>- Da igual.- respondió él – Otra más no importa, al final acabaré como Frankestein.  
>Y se dio la vuelta. Los puntos de la espalda aún eran más gruesos, y la cicatriz tenía peor aspecto. Lara no conseguía entender cómo podía haber sobrevivido a aquello... como tampoco podía entender por qué aquella misteriosa secta había hecho lo imposible por salvarle la vida. En el fondo, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, les estaba más que agradecida.<br>- Por cierto – añadió, sin dejar de retirar puntos – nunca te he dado las gracias por ayudarme a escapar de Boaz. No tenías por qué hacerlo, eras tú quien debería haber matado a Eckhardt. Supongo que, viendo lo que te pasó, debes estar arrepentido.  
>Kurtis, apoyado en la almohada, sonrió.<br>- Qué va. Volvería a hacerlo.  
>Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que hizo que Lara se quedara parada unos momentos, con las tijeras abiertas. Luego cortó bruscamente el último punto y lo quitó. Se levantó, recogió rápidamente el material y dijo:<br>- En media hora estáte listo. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.  
>Salió dando un portazo, y agradeció que Kurtis estuviera boca abajo y no le hubiera podido ver el rostro.<p>

El profesor Ivanoff se quitó las gafas y las dejó caer sobre el libro, mientras emitía un bostezo. Era ya muy tarde, lo mejor sería irse a dormir.  
>Desde hacía meses, aquel intelectual insoportable había dado por saco al Ayuntamiento de Brasov hasta que se le había concedido el permiso para pernoctar en una de las estancias deshabilitadas del castillo. Para estudiar in situ, había dicho, pero en realidad se encargaba de hacer de centinela, porque no se fiaba de los sistemas de seguridad.<br>Aquella noche acertó.  
>Al asomarse a la diminuta ventana, creyó ver dos figuras que se movían en la oscuridad, allá abajo. De todas formas apenas percibió ningún ruido, y cuando creyó que lo había soñado, las volvió a ver.<br>Una, ágil y esbelta. La otra, corpulenta.  
><em>¡Ladrones!<em> – pensó – ¿_Aviso a la policía?_  
>No, decidió. La policía era una incompetente, como todo el mundo sabía. Además, la idea de ver a todo el cuerpo policial correteando por su castillo lo ponía enfermo. Sería él quien echaría de allí a aquellos dos rateros.<br>Apagó la luz y se deslizó fuera de la habitación. Luego pensó que sería mejor ir armado y fue a coger la única arma de la que disponía: una pequeña navaja suiza.  
><em>Con esto bastará<em>, pensó, y se perdió en el corredor.  
>Pronto descubriría que le iba a hacer falta algo más que una navaja suiza para enfrentarse con los dos "rateros".<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7: El tapiz

**Capítulo 7: El tapiz**

Lara y Kurtis, enfundados en ajustadas ropas negras, efectuaron su plan en silencio, pues era vital evitar cualquier tipo de escándalo. Habían estudiado durante el día los sistemas de seguridad del castillo, que eran ridículos: las puertas estaban protegidas mediante dispositivos de alarma, pero las ventanas no, porque, ¿quién iba a poder colarse por aberturas tan altas y estrechas?  
>Pues Lara Croft.<br>Ella se deslizó con sigilo a la parte trasera del castillo, a los pies del acantilado. Oculta entre la frondosa vegetación, sacó una pistola garfio y disparó hacia el tejado de la torre. La cuerda quedó fijada y colgando hasta el suelo.  
>Lara se agarró y empezó a escalar el acantilado, hasta llegar a la base de la torre. Allí examinó las ventanas que estaban a su alcance y eligió la que le pareció más ancha. Se colocó ante ella e, impulsándose, la pateó con fuerza. Pero las trancas estaban bien cerradas. Había que cargárselas.<br>Se balanceó varias veces para coger impulso, y por último se lanzó contra la ventana con todas sus fuerzas. La madera envejecida cedió a sus patadas y se rompió, al tiempo que soltaba la cuerda y caía dentro de la estancia, afortunadamente, sobre un mullido sofá del siglo XVIII que amortiguó el impacto.  
>Se levantó, retiró la cuerda y bajó las escaleras. Le llevó escasos minutos desconectar las alarmas (viva la tecnología de alta montaña), y abrió la puerta a Kurtis.<br>- ¿Ese estruendo lo has armado tú?- le dijo- ¿Qué has roto esta vez?  
>Antes de que Lara pudiera replicar, de repente, una figura surgió de la oscuridad y se encaró hacia ellos. Era el profesor Ivanoff, que esgrimía una ridícula navaja suiza.<br>- ¡Lo sabía!- gritó triunfante- ¡Ladrones y terroristas! ¡No os llevaréis nada de aquí!  
>Lara y Kurtis se quedaron mirando fijamente la pequeña hoja... y entonces Ivanoff cayó en la cuenta de que Kurtis tenía una pistola bajo el brazo... por no hablar de las dos pistolas enfundadas en las caderas, el machete en el muslo y la metralladora colgada del hombro que llevaba Lara.<br>_No importa_, se animó el profesor, _yo cuento con el factor sorpresa_.  
>Pero algo iba mal. No es que parecieran muy sorprendidos. De hecho, Lara desvió de nuevo su atención a Kurtis y le dijo:<br>- Pásame la linterna. Ya sabes, yo voy a estudiar el tapiz y tú exploras las galerías que hay bajo el patio...  
>- ¿Estáis ignorándome?- chilló el profesor, furioso.<br>Lara miró de nuevo al erudito y sonrió con paciencia:  
>- Profesor, deje de hacer aspavimentos con esa peladora de frutas o se hará daño.<br>La sonrisa burlona de Kurtis ya fue demasiado. Fuera de sus casillas, Ivanoff empezó a dar varias estocadas desordenadas hacia delante:  
>- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡Tengo una arma blanca y no dudaré en usarla!<br>- Perdona...- dijo Kurtis- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Una arma blanca?  
>El hombre se plantó ante el profesor y, llevándose la mano al cinturón con deliberada lentitud, sacó un extraño disco de metal, que puso a la altura de sus ojos. Como por arte del diablo, de aquel disco surgieron cinco cuchillas afiladas que se abrieron con un chasquido, una de las cuales se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la nariz del profesor.<br>- Esto es un arma blanca.- espetó Kurtis.  
>A Ivanoff se le cayó la navaja de la mano.<br>- Basta ya.- suspiró Lara, exasperada – Nos está haciendo perder el tiempo. Deshazte de él.  
>El profesor soltó un alarido de terror cuando Kurtis lo asió por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró por el pasillo, hasta un viejo armario. Lo abrió de golpe y arrojó al hombrecillo dentro haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.<br>- Y como te oiga armar el menor escándalo- le dijo señalándolo con el Churigai- vendré a hacerte una demostración con esto.  
>Cerró de un portazo y giró la llave. Luego la tiró por la ventana. Ya podía intentar salir.<p>

Cuando se reunió de nuevo con Lara, ésta había desplegado un mapa del castillo en el suelo, y lo observaba a la luz de la linterna.  
>- Ya está.- dijo Kurtis- Ése no molestará de momento.<br>Lara sonrió mientras plegaba el mapa.  
>- Te has pasado un poco, pobre hombre.<br>- Bah, si no le he hecho nada.  
>Se separaron y fue cada uno por su camino, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.<p>

El patio interior estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Tal y como Kurtis esperaba, el pozo estaba sellado, pero no tuvo problema en hacer saltar la cerradura de un disparo y apartar la tapa de madera de un empujón. Se metió en la abertura y descendió lentamente a la oscuridad, aferrándose a las anillas de hierro que hacían las veces de escalera en aquel pozo seco.  
>Al fondo, pisó un suelo húmedo y fangoso. Encendió la linterna y avanzó medio encorvado por el estrecho túnel. Como los pasadizos se bifurcaban a menudo, Kurtis se guió por la lógica de escoger siempre el lado izquierdo, ya que los Nephilim siempre se habían guíado por ese criterio y el conde Drakul no era una expcepción.<br>El pasillo acabó bruscamente en una puerta de madera podrida por la humedad. Con un solo empujón se soltó de sus goznes y cayó al suelo.  
>Estaba en una cámara de tortura.<br>La celda era estrecha y desprendía un horrible hedor. Había diversos instrumentos, igual de podridos, entre los que Kurtis reconoció el potro, la rueda de cuchillas y la strappade.  
>¿Por qué Vlad Tepes, que siempre se había enorgullecido de mostrar su sadismo en público, había aparejado un sitio así en aquel recóndito escondrijo?<br>Entonces, de repente, Kurtis tuvo un pálpito. Miró a su alrededor, y sintió que la cámara quería hablarle y revelarle los terribles hechos que allí habían tenido lugar.  
>Se sentó en el suelo fangoso, adoptó la posición del loto y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Inspiró profundamente y agachó la cabeza.<br>Lo que iba a hacer era peligroso, y lo sabía. Su mente podía extraviarse y convertirse en un cuerpo vacío, sin voluntad. Pero era ese don el que lo había convertido en Lux Veritatis. Demasiado tiempo se había negado a asumirlo.  
>Cerró los ojos, y envió a su mente más allá del cuerpo, propulsándola siglos atrás, retrocediendo en el tiempo...<p>

Al cabo de un momento, Lara se encontró ante el magnífico tapiz. Lo cierto es que era una belleza, pero lo que representaba era cruel, y le provocaba repulsión.  
>La Amazona, con las ropas destrozadas, tenía la cara desfigurada en una expresión de rabia e impotencia, mientras el Nephilim (con el rostro de Vlad Tepes) la asía por la cabellera. En un rincón, el Lux Veritatis, derrotado, estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, en su atavío de caballero resplandecía una luz misteriosa.<br>Como si estuviera vencido, pero no acabado.  
>Sobre las cabezas de los personajes, junto a un reloj de arena y una guadaña, había una insripción en latín. A Lara ya le había soprendido la primera vez, pues no había esperado ver la lengua de Lux Veritatis en un tapiz hecho para glorificación de los Nephilim. La frase rezaba:<p>

_OMNIA VULNERANT, ULTIMA NECAT_

Lara la conocía. Era un célebre y antiguo refrán muy usado entre los romanos. Se traducía por "Todas hieren, la última mata" refiriéndose a las horas de existencia de una persona... era una visión muy pesimista de la vida.  
>Aquella frase tenía poco que ver con el tema representado, pero Lara estaba segura de que había algo más. Se acercó al tapiz (saltando el cordón de terciopelo) y acarició la excelente manufactura.<br>¿Y si hubiera algo dentro del tapiz?  
>Tanteó los bordes. Era una gran pieza cuadrada, con un grosor considerable. Perfectamente se podía ocultar algo en la madera que servía de soporte.<br>Lara sacó el machete, dispuesta a hacer un corte lateral y examinar el interior.  
>Una voz conocida la detuvo.<br>- Tenga cuidado, señorita Croft.- dijo Gunderson – Ese tapiz tiene más de quinientos años.


	8. Capítulo 8: Loanna Von Skopf

Capítulo 8: Loanna Von Skopf

Lara se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, sopesando sus posibilidades. Luego, a una velocidad de vértigo, se giró, desenfundó las armas y disparó a bocajarro.  
>Gunderson se arrojó al suelo y sus hombres (eran cinco) esquivaron las ráfagas, pero al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron sobre ella para reducirla. Ella, viéndose acorralada, saltó por encima de ellos, dio una voltereta en el aire, aterrizó flexionada y salió disparada hacia la puerta.<br>- ¡Seguidla!- gritó Gunderson, sacando el walkie-talkie - ¡Los del otro lado: la mujer se dirige hacia vosotros!  
>Lara corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo, mientras las balas llovían a su alrededor y destrozaban mobiliario, jarrones y espejos. Al llegar a las escaleras de caracol, se detuvo, jadeante, al oír al otro grupo de mercenarios subir rápidamente hacia ella.<br>Acorralada de nuevo. Pero no vencida.  
>Volvió a la carrera sobre sus pasos y empuñó la metralladora. Se encaró a los que venían persiguiéndola y abrió fuego contra ellos.<br>Esta vez cayeron dos.  
>Aprovechando la confusión, saltó por encima de los cadáveres y se perdió por otro corredor.<br>- ¡Señor!- gritó uno de los mercenarios, con la pierna herida - ¡Esto es un suicidio! ¡Si no acabamos con ella nos diezmará!  
>- ¡Soltad de una vez las malditas granadas de gas!- dijo Gunderson por toda respuesta.<br>Lara llegó, agotada, a otro salón. Rápidamente cerró la puerta, echó la llave y, con una patada seca, la partió, dejando la mitad atascada en la cerradura.  
>- Ahí tenéis para rato.- jadeó, y sacó el mapa para localizarse.<br>Tenía que regresar a la sala del tapiz. Como fuera. No era estúpida y se había dado cuenta de que los mercenarios le disparaban sin apuntar. Sólo estaban incordiándola.  
><em>Karel me quiere viva.<em>  
>Desechó el pensamiento y se concentró en el mapa. Tendría que dar un buen rodeo para regresar junto al tapiz. Y a buen seguro que alguien estaría esperándola.<br>De repente, notó que le faltaba el aire y empezó a toser. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio un ligero gas verde colándose por el bajo de la puerta.  
>Lo que faltaba. Y esto no era el Louvre. No había respiradores esperándola en ningún armario de laboratorio.<br>Se apartó del gas y entró en el siguiente salón. Aquel maldito castillo era un laberinto de cámaras comunicadas.  
>- Un laberinto, no.- murmuró mientras descendía las escaleras - ¡Una trampa!<p>

_La mente de Kurtis flotaba en el tiempo. De repente, se detuvo y enfocó una escena.  
>El conde Vlad Tepes entró en la lujosa estancia del castillo. En un extremo de la habitación, había una bellísima mujer que tejía un tapiz con dedos temblorosos.<br>Un tapiz no. El tapiz.  
>Kurtis reconoció a la mujer: era la misma que aparecía como Amazona en la obra que estaba elaborando. Estaba embarazada.<br>El rostro de la mujer estaba congestionado de tanto llorar. Pero no era tristeza lo que había en sus lágrimas.  
>Era rabia. Rabia e impotencia.<br>Drácula llegó a su lado y acarició su sedosa cabellera rubia. La mujer se estremeció.  
>- Loanna... – musitó él – Mi Amazona...<br>Ella se apartó, asqueada, y le clavó la larga aguja en el brazo. Él, furioso, la arrojó al suelo de una bofetada.  
>Loanna se levantó, muy digna, y le plantó cara con desafío.<br>- Eres un mosntruo. ¿Sabes cómo te llama tu gente? ¡Drakul! ¡El Demonio!  
>Vlad se encogió de hombros mientras se sacaba la aguja.<br>- Y hacen muy bien. Me temen y me reverencian. Tú, en cambio, me desafías. En cuanto se te cumplan los días, acabaré contigo.  
>- No tendrás tu maldita descendencia.- juró ella – Antes me suicidaré.<br>Drácula soltó una carcajada. Sus esbirros la vigilaban día y noche. Era imposible que escapara a su fatídico destino.  
>- Haz lo que quieras.- respondió- Pero acaba este tapiz.<br>_  
>Lara entró de nuevo en la sala del tapiz... y lo que vio le cortó la respiración. Y no precisamente por el gas tóxico.<br>La hermosa tela estaba ardiendo.  
>- ¡No! – gritó, y se abalanzó sobre ella, que despedía un humo negro.<br>El malnacido de Gunderson había ordenado que la incendiaran para que Lara no pudiese investigarla más. Y sin el tapiz, no había forma de encontrar la clave que les conduciría a la Verdadera Opción.  
>Las llamas consumían a toda velocidad el tejido. Lara sabía que era inútil intentar sofocar el fuego, pero aún así arrancó una cortina y empezó a azotar el foco de combustión.<br>Y entonces lo vio.  
>Tras los hilos quemados apareció algo. Era un compartimento secreto hecho con forro de tela, que también había ardido, y revelaba un pequeño cajón. Sin embargo, el cajón estaba vacío. No había nada dentro.<br>Tanto le sorprendió que no oyó a nadie acercarse por detrás.  
>Unas manos fuertes la agarraron por detrás. Se debatió, furiosa, y trató de coger las armas, pero entonces otro par de manos le arrebataron las pistolas y le arrancaron la metralladora del hombro.<br>Lara giró las caderas y estampó una patada lateral en el vientre del mercenario que la había desarmado. El desgraciado fue a caer de lleno dentro del tapiz, y empezó a quemarse con él.  
>Gunderson seguía agarrándola. La presión sobre sus brazos se hizo tan intensa que empezó a notar un cosquilleo. Se retorció como una anguila, pero su captor, que era fuerte, no la soltó.<br>- Quieta, fiera.- le susurró el matón al oído – Eres un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh? Ahora te usaré de cebo para atraer a tu amiguito.

_La escena cambió de golpe, y Kurtis se encontró en la cámara de tortura, pero los isntrumentos estaban nuevos, impecables, y había un prisionero colgado de la strappade.  
>Era el Lux Veritatis que aparecía en el tapiz.<br>Vlad Tepes, alias Drakul, contemplaba la escena como si estuviera viendo una danza de juglares. Estaba de buen humor y sonreía al ver el sufrimiento de su cautivo.  
>- Eres tozudo.- decía el conde – Y eso que has perdido. ¿Por qué te empeñas en callarte la Verdadera Opción? Tu orden está condenada.<br>- Alguién quedará.- jadeó el prisionero – Alguien que repare nuestros errores.  
>Vlad se rió. Sí, aún quedaban muchos Lux Veritatis, pero él se encargaría de que no quedara ni uno. Ni uno solo.<br>- Dime de una vez cuál es esa opción, o te haré sufrir.  
>- Ya he sufrido bastante.<br>- Oh, aún sufrirás más. Puedo prolongar tu suplicio indefinidamente, monje guerrero.  
>El condenado alzó la vista, y Kurtis hubiera jurado que lo estaba mirando directamente a él. Pero eso no era posible. Él no estaba allí... al menos, no de forma corpórea.<br>- En el centro de una gran esfera de posibilidades – recitó el monje, como si fuera una lección aprendida – sólo una es la Verdadera. Quien la conozca será capaz de dar la vida o la muerte a cualquiera de los dos rivales, Lux Veritatis o Nephilim, sin que el otro sucumba a causa de la muerte de uno.  
>Desvió la mirada y la clavó en su torturador.<br>- Vosotros, Nephilim, la conocíais... pero os corrompisteis y la olvidasteis. Nosotros, en cambio, nunca la hemos sabido.  
>- Eso es mentira.- escupió Val Drakul.<br>- Sólo un ángel podría saberlo.- respondió el monje – Nunca conocerás la verdad, Drakul. Y por cada Lux Veritatis que aniquiles, un Nephilim morirá con él. Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda. Y cuando sólo quede uno de ambos bandos... tendrán que depender el uno del otro.  
>Vlad se acercó furioso a él.<br>- Déjate de tonterías. He vencido. Tengo a la Amazona. Loanna es mía y me proporcionará la descencia que necesito. La Profecía se ha cumplido.  
>El torturado sonrió a través de sus labios cuarteados.<br>- Loanna... la has sometido, pero no es ella quien causará la destrucción de su raza. Vendrá otra... otra a la que no podréis vencer... ella descubrirá la Verdadera Opción... y el que estará junto a ella os destruirá.  
><em>  
>Fue como un golpe. Un fogonazo. La mente de Kurtis retrocedió y entró de nuevo en su cuerpo sin que él lo pudiera controlar. El impacto emocional lo golpeó de lleno y lo tiró al suelo.<br>Aspiró varias bocanadas de aire, intentando calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Luego se levantó, chorreando limo, y salió de aquel antro con pasos vacilantes.  
>Una fuerza ajena a él lo había expulsado de la visión. Alguien le había impedido seguir.<br>Tenía que hablar con Lara. Aunque no le creyera. Era hora de confesarle la verdad acerca de él... y de ella misma.  
>Al salir del pozo, lo primero que oyó fueron disparos, ráfagas y un ponzoñoso gas filtrándose por el castillo. Se oían tiros, ráfaga de metrallas y gritos.<br>- Maldito sea Gunderson.- murmuró.  
>Todo estaba lleno de gas tóxico. Se vio obligado a agacharse y avanzar más lentamente.<br>Y entonces oyó gritar a Lara.  
>Un agudo y prolongado grito de dolor.<p> 


	9. Capítulo 9: El manuscrito

**Capítulo 9: El manuscrito****  
><strong>

Gunderson le retorció el brazo un poco más. Lara había dejado de debatirse, porque con ello sólo conseguía aumentar el dolor. Apretó los dientes.  
>- Creo que no te ha oído aún.- murmuró Gunderson.<br>- ¡Vete al carajo! – gritó ella.  
>- Ya veo. Bueno, pues como la señorita se resiste a hacer venir a su amigo, habrá que usar un método más convincente.<br>Llamó a un mercenario. Éste, siguiendo las instrucciones de Gunderson, desenfundó el machete del muslo de Lara y lo acercó a un pequeño foco de fuego que había sobre una silla. Casi toda la pared ardía ya, por lo que Gunderson arrastró a su presa junto a la ventana. No abandonaría la sala antes de que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
>En cuanto al mercenario que se había quemado, hacía rato que había salido huyendo envuelto en llamas. Gunderson dudaba que pudiera haberse salvado.<br>El otro mercenario sacó el machete, cuyo filo ahora estaba al rojo vivo.  
>- Bueno, señorita Croft – añadió Gunderson – veremos si luchas igual de bien con un solo ojo...<br>El mercenario acercó la hoja incandescente al rostro de Lara.  
>Pero no llegó a cegarla.<br>Un objeto silbante y de un fulgor semejante a las llamas pasó entre ellos con tanta precisión que amputó limpiamente la mano del mercenario, salpicando de sangre en la cara de Lara.  
>El mercenario empezó a gritar, mirando alternativamente el muñón sagrante en que acababa ahora su brazo y la mano tirada en el suelo, aún aferrando el machete.<br>Gunderson soltó a Lara, estampándola contra la pared, y se tiró al suelo para esquivar un nuevo giro del mortífero Churigai, que estuvo muy cerca de cercenarle el cuello.  
>El disco regresó de inmediato a la mano de su dueño, que estaba plantado en la puerta. Los ojos parecían arderle junto con las llamas que impregnaban la habitación.<br>- Volvemos a vernos, Trent.- dijo Gunderson.  
>Lara se limpió la sangre del mercenario a manotazos, asqueada. Se levantó, aún aturdida por el golpe, y recogió el machete.<br>- Me parece que te has quedado sin hombres.- dijo Kurtis, viendo al mercenario mutilado salir huyendo por la puerta.  
>- Bajas de guerra.- dijo el otro – Sois vosotros los que estáis en desventaja.<br>- Yo no diría tanto. No puedes matarnos. El monstruo para el cual trabajas nos quiere vivos a los dos.  
>- A ti no, Trent. Sólo la quiere a ella.<br>Lara se colocó al lado de Kurtis, esgrimiendo el filo incandescente, a pesar de que aún tenía el brazo dolorido.  
>- Si me matas, Karel morirá. Sólo quedamos uno de cada bando. ¿O tu jefe no te ha contado la historieta?<br>Gunderson soltó una carcajada.  
>- Él conoce la Verdadera Opción. Te aventaja y no morirá contigo, estúpido.<br>Lara los escuchaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, mientras iba atando cabos.  
>- Si la conociera ya se habría hecho con ella.- dijo Kurtis, señalando a Lara con un gesto de la cabeza- Tampoco sabe nada.<br>Lara intervino entonces:  
>- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Esto va a arder por los cuatro costados!<br>Y era cierto. El mobiliario, pese a ser antiguo y de madera, había aguantado bastante bien, pero ahora las llamas se habían propagado y el calor era insoportable, además de que apenas se podía respirar.  
>Kurtis asintió y guardó la Boran. Casi de inmediato, empezaron a oírse desde el exterior las sirenas. Eran la policía y los bomberos de Brasov. El incendio y el escándalo que habían armado los de Gunderson debía haber despertado a media ciudad.<br>- ¡Vuelve y pelea como un hombre!- espetó Gunderson.  
>- La policía se ocupará mejor de ti.- dijo Kurtis, burlón, y siguió a Lara.<br>Mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras, Lara relató a Kurtis lo del compartimento secreto bajo el tapiz.  
>- ¡Allí había algo, y alguien se lo llevó!<br>- Mucho me temo – dijo Kurtis- que ese alguien va a ser nuestro querido amigo Ivanoff.  
>Lara asintió, demasiado cansada para hablar. Tenían el tiempo justo para llegar hasta Ivanoff antes de que lo hiciera la policía.<p>

Vladimir Ivanoff sonrió esperanzado al oír las sirenas de la policía.  
>- ¡Han venido a rescatarme! ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Socoooorroooo! ¡Aquí, estoy aquí!<br>Inexplicablemente, la puerta del armario estalló en pedazos. Y quien apareció frente a él no era un policía.  
>- ¡No!- gritó, aterrado, y se protegió con los brazos - ¡Tú otra vez no!<br>- Sí, yo otra vez sí.- dijo Kurtis, y lo sacó de un tirón- Andando y calladito, aunque de todos modos, nadie va a oírte.

El apartamento de Ivanoff estaba algo abandonado. El polvo cubría estanterías y mesas y los libros yacían olvidados desde que se había trasladado al castillo.  
>Forzado a punta de pistola, el pobre profesor había conducido a Lara y a Kurtis allí, y ahora estaban los tres allí, acomodados en un sofá, mientras la víctima miraba atemorizada a sus captores.<br>- ¿Qué vais a hacerme?- titubeó.  
>A aquellas alturas ya estaba convencido de que aquellos eran un par de salvajes. Su aspecto actual no contribuía a mejorar su visión: Kurtis estaba embadurnado de barro y Lara aún tenía restos de sangre ajena en la cara.<br>- No queremos hacerte daño.- dijo Lara- Sólo buscamos información que seguramente tendrás.  
>- ¿Esperáis que os ayude? – saltó - ¿A vosotros, que habéis destrozado e incendiado mi castillo? ¿Que me habéis encerrado como a un perro? ¿A ti y a ese... ese... – dijo, señalando con un dedo tembloroso a Kurtis – ese anormal, que ha reducido una puerta a astillas no se cómo?<br>- Desde luego – gruñó Kurtis – el miedo no le afecta a la lengua en absoluto.  
>El profesor se encogió. Lara miró a Kurtis y pensó que Ivanoff tenía algo de razón. Kurtis era cualquier cosa menos normal. Y era demasiado poco lo que sabía de él.<br>- Nosotros no incendiamos el castillo – continuó Lara- Fueron los mercenarios de Marten Gunderson, mano derecha de nuestro rival, Joachim Karel.  
>- ¿Y no podíais buscar otro escenario para vuestras escaramuzas? – se lamentó el erudito - ¡Mi hermoso castillo!<br>Lara miró a Kurtis de nuevo y le dijo:  
>- Tendremos que confiar en él. Contárselo todo.<br>- Estoy deseando hacerlo.- corroboró él.  
>- ¿Contarme el qué?<br>Lara se inclinó hacia delante y fijó en el hombrecillo sus ojos color avellana.  
>- Después de haber oído esto no volverás a ser el mismo.<p>

Ivanoff no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No podía ser real. Tenía que tratarse de una broma.  
>- Pero...- balbuceó- pero si todo el mundo sabe que los Nephilim y Lux Veritatis son leyenda. No son reales. U os estáis burlando de mí, o esos Karel y Eckhardt os han tomado el pelo.<br>Kurtis inspiró profundamente, pero Lara intervino antes de que estallara:  
>- No tenemos ganas de bromear, Ivanoff. Muchas personas inocentes han muerto de un modo horrible por culpa de esa leyenda que tú dices, entre ellas su padre – dijo señalando a Kurtis – y mi mentor, el profesor Werner Von Croy.<br>- Está claro que ese psicópata que habéis mencionado se lo cree, pero no hay más que meterlo entre rejas.  
>- ¿Meterlo entre rejas? – estalló, esta vez sí, Kurtis - ¡Karel es un Nephilim! No hay barreras que puedan detenerlo. Es Lara quien va camino de la cárcel, porque ha sido inculpada de todas las atrocidades que ha hecho ese monstruo.<br>Ivanoff asintió, conmocionado. Meditó unos instantes en silencio, y luego añadió:  
>- Entonces, si ese Karel quiere cumplir la profecía y para ello ha escogido a la señorita Croft como Amazona, ¿dónde se supone que está el Lux Veritatis que debe hacerle frente?<br>Kurtis se soprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que no le apetecía nada contestarle, aunque ello supusiera darle una lección a aquel engreído. Pero Lara guardaba silencio y lo miraba, esperando su respuesta.  
>- Soy yo.- dijo por fin.<br>A Ivanoff se le descolgó la mandíbula y se quedó mirándolo con una estúpida expresión de desconcierto.  
>- Oh, no. – musitó, y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos – Otra vez tú. Con la cantidad de gente que hay en el mundo.<br>Lara sonrió disimuladamente.  
>Kurtis se subió la manga del jersey hasta dejar al descubierto el hombro. Allí había un tatuaje, más bien tosco, que representaba una especie de ancla afilada. Lara ya había visto el símbolo cuando le hizo la cura, pero entonces había supuesto que era un simple adorno. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que ya lo había visto en el cuaderno de Von Croy: era el símbolo de Lux Veritatis.<br>Desde luego, no era el típico tatuaje de ferias y mercadillos.  
>- Entonces... lo de la puerta... – titubeó Ivanoff - ¿Eres un Lux Veritatis de verdad? ¿Con poderes sobrenaturales y todo eso?<br>- No, si te parece seré una reedición para coleccionistas.- espetó Kurtis, bajando la manga de golpe.  
>Lara intervino de nuevo.<br>- Ahora sabes que esto va en serio. Tenemos que encontrar la Verdadera Opción para que la balanza se incline a favor de Kurtis. Pensamos que el tapiz nos revelaría el siguiente punto, así como el Sello Áureo nos llevó hasta aquí, en Rumanía. Bajo el tapiz apareció un compartimento vacío.  
>- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo sé algo?<br>Kurtis y Lara tuvieron, al mismo tiempo, ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y estrangularlo. Era duro de pelar, el tío.  
>- Sólo tú has estado ocupándote e investigando el castillo. ¿Qué había en el compartimento?<br>_Y como me toques las narices te sacudo_, añadió Lara en silencio.  
>Ivanoff suspiró, y por fin, decidió colaborar.<br>- Un manuscrito de puño y letra de Loanna Von Skopf, esclava y concubina de Vlad Tepes, el Empalador.


	10. Capítulo 10: La Historia de la Amazona

Capítulo 10: La Historia de la Amazona

Ivanoff se levantó y condujo a sus "invitados" hasta un proyector de transparencias. Lo encendió y colocó varias sobre el panel. Representaban una escritura en latín, de caligrafía temblorosa y difícil de entender.  
>- Loanna sabía hablar, leer y escribir en latín.- comenzó a explicar – Era una mujer muy culta. Hija de un señor feudal croata, al nacer había sido enviada a un convento. Al llegar a los dieciséis años la sacó de su encierro para casarla, pero Loanna se resistió cuanto pudo, y como era la niña de sus ojos, consintió en dejarla tranquila. Aquí relata cómo aprendió a montar, a luchar y a manejar todo tipo de armas. Era muy diestra con el arco y con la espada, una especie de Juana de Arco.<br>- No es común.- dijo Lara – Lo más normal es que hubiera sido enviada de nuevo al convento, como se solía hacer con las mujeres que se negaban a casarse.  
>- Loanna era especial. Por desgracia, no he podido encontrar ninguna referencia a ella en archivos o fuentes. No existe para la Historia, sólo en este manuscrito.<br>Lara examinó de cerca las transparencias. La letra de Loanna era fina y elegante, pero a medida que avanzaba la escritura de hacía más firme, como si la autora cobrara fuerzas.  
>Ivanoff retomó la palabra:<br>- Loanna narra con orgullo cómo el pueblo la quería como señora y sucesora en el señorío. Todos la llamaban la Amazona... quizá por eso Vlad Tepes la escogió a ella.  
>" El conde transilvano la conoció en una expedición de cortesía que hizo al señorío croata. Trató de raptarla, pero contaba con la defensa de los hombres de su padre. Así que decidió ponerle asedio al señorío. Sus tropas, compuestas por sanguinarios tártaros, eran muy superiores a los del padre de Loanna y durante semanas se dedicó a quemar sus campos y a pasar por cuchillo a todos sus vasallos. Finalmente, le dio el ultimátum: o le entregaba a su hija, o arrasaría con todo hasta no dejar piedra sobre piedra.<br>- ¿Nadie acudió en su ayuda? – dijo Lara.  
>- Temían demasiado al Empalador. Aquel desgraciado vendió a su hija, y de inmediato recibió la muerte, siendo empalado junto con todos los resistentes.<br>- Jo con el Drácula.- comentó Kurtis.  
>- Vlad se llevó a Loanna a Bran y la convirtió en su esclava y concubina. – continuó Ivanoff – No por mero capricho, le urgía cumplir la profecía pues los Nephilim estaban extinguiéndose a causa de la ardua lucha contra los Lux Veritatis.<br>" Pero entonces apareció un miembro de esta orden, que se camuflaba bajo el aspecto de un caballero. Fue el único capaz de plantar cara a Drakul. Pero el Empalador lo venció, y después de atormentarlo durante días, lo mató.  
>Ivanoff levantó la última transparencia y enseñó cómo el manuscrito se interrumpía bruscamente.<br>- Y esto es todo lo que Loanna nos cuenta, con admirable sangre fría por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que fue la víctima. No escribió más, como podéis ver, por lo que desconocemos si cumplió con lo que se esperaba de ella o si se dio muerte.  
>- ¿Y el original? - dijo Lara.<br>- Lo envié a Bucarest para que fuera archivado.  
>Ivanoff apagó el proyector y empezó a recoger las transparencias. Lara se giró hacia Kurtis, pero lo vio ausente, con la mirada perdida.<br>- Así que el tal Karel cree que eres la Amazona.- comentó Ivanoff – Eso significa que Vlad no logró salirse con la suya, a pesar de que escogió al parecer la mujer adecuada. Porque, la verdad, ha habido muy pocas mujeres que respondan a ese perfil heroico e indomable.  
>Lara seguía mirando a Kurtis, que parecía no estar allí. Sin embargo, la última frase de Ivanoff la hizo fruncir el ceño:<br>- La verdad, señorita Croft... no me gustaría nada estar en su pellejo.

Lara levantó la vista.  
>- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el tapiz con esto?<br>- Loanna lo tejió, obligada por Vlad Tepes.- dijo Kurtis.  
>Ivanoff miró al hombre, sorprendido.<br>- Pues sí... fue una especie de humillación doble, porque Loanna detestaba todas las labores del hogar y siempre decía que hubiera deseado nacer varón.  
>- ¿Por qué <em>Omnia vulnerant, ultima necat<em>? – dijo Lara.  
>El profesor se encogió de hombros:<br>- No lo sé. El refrán, junto con los símbolos de la guadaña y el reloj de arena, se atribuyen a la brevedad de la vida y la llegada inminente de la muerte. O bien Drakul quiso hacer una broma cruel, o fue Loanna quien, perdida toda esperanza, desahogó su ira en esta frase fatalista.  
>Lara le devolvió las transparencias y dijo:<br>- Te agradecemos que hayas colaborado con nosotros. Será mejor que desaparezcas de aquí un tiempo, puede que ahora seas el objetivo de Karel.  
>Ivanoff se rascó la cabeza.<br>- ¿Y a dónde iré? Éste es mi hogar. No, me quedaré aquí.  
>- Tú mismo. Vámonos – le dijo a Kurtis – aquí ya no podemos hacer más.<br>Se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero entonces Ivanoff dijo a Kurtis:  
>- Ummm... esto... ¿no podrías hacerme una demostración de tus poderes? Lo del armario estuvo bien... no sé, revienta o haz volar algo.<br>Kurtis lo fulminó con la mirada.  
>- ¿Tengo cara de payaso de circo?<br>- Estoooo... no.

Amanecía cuando regresaron al hotel. Estaban tan muertos de cansancio que se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones sin intercambiar una palabra.  
>Casi diez horas después, Lara despertó. Se había quedado dormida sobre la cama. Una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana. Se levantó, entró en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha para quitarse restos de sangre y suciedad. Envuelta en la toalla, examinó frente al espejo el brazo que le había retorcido Gunderson. Estaba amoratado, pero por suerte no le había roto ni dislocado nada.<br>Mientras se extendía una pomada por la zona, pensó disgustada en el escaso éxito que habían tenido hasta el momento. De pronto, sonó el teléfono.  
>Lara lo descolgó y oyó una voz familiar hablando en griego:<br>- ¿Qué tal se encuentra, señorita Croft?  
>Era el hombre que había llamado en el barco, el que se había disculpado por el atentado del tal Karolis.<br>- ¿Quién demonios es usted? – espetó Lara - ¿Mi médico de cabecera?  
>- Disculpe mis métodos, pero no tenemos otro remedio. Ante todo, me presentaré, me llamo Minos Axiotis, soy griego.<br>- De eso ya me había dado cuenta.- gruñó Lara.  
>- Le aviso para decirle que está en peligro.<br>- ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea.  
>Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.<br>- Señorita, deje esos sarcasmos. El asunto es muy serio y usted lo sabe. Él los está utilizando para descubrir la información que necesita. Sobre todo, tenga mucho cuidado. Puede que hasta ahora se haya sabido cuidar sola, pero le aseguro que un Nephilim no es comparable a los enemigos con los que se ha enfrentado durante toda su vida.  
>- Pero...<br>- Está vigilándola. Sea discreta y, sobre todo, no se separe del señor Trent. Él es el único que puede protegerla... y usted la única que puede evitar su muerte.  
>El tal Minos colgó, y Lara se quedó una vez más con la palabra en la boca. Furiosa, colgó de golpe e instintivamente se acercó a la ventana.<br>Se quedó rígida al mirar la calle. Había alguien vigilándola.  
>Lo reconoció de inmediato. Piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules. Vestido de negro como la Muerte. Frío y letal.<br>Joachim Karel.  
>Le miraba fijamente y le sonreía. Era una sonrisa vacía, sin calor, sin significado, tan fría que cortaba el aire.<br>Lara le sostuvo la mirada con desafío, con rabia.  
><em>No te tengo miedo<em>, pensó en silencio.  
>Cerró la ventana de golpe y se apartó, pero entonces la voz del Nephilim sonó en su mente, como si le hubiera hablado.<br>_Ya vendrá el miedo._  
>Se giró de nuevo hacia el cristal, pero había desaparecido. La calle estaba desierta, barrida por los vientos.<p> 


	11. Capítulo 11: El egiptólogo

Capítulo 11: El egiptólogo

Lara se reunió con Kurtis algo más tarde, porque él le había dicho que tenía algo que contarle. Se sentaron en la cafetería del hotel. Todas las televisiones y las radios reproducían en aquel mismo momento las acontecimientos de la noche anterior: el castillo de Bran había sufrido graves daños y se había detenido a un sospechoso, Marten Gunderson.  
>En televisión aparecía el profesor Ivanoff haciendo unas declaraciones:<br>- ... una gran pérdida para nuestro patrimonio nacional... este terrorista ha asestado un duro golpe a nuestros esfuerzos por la conservación del castillo...  
>- ¿Cree que alguien más pudo estar implicado? – dijo la periodista que lo entrevistaba - El detenido ha declarado que hubo más participantes, uno de ellos era una mujer...<br>- Tonterías.- cortó Ivanoff – Sólo estaba ese loco y su banda, cuando entraron en el castillo no llevaban a nadie más consigo...  
>Kurtis encendió un cigarrillo y dijo:<br>- Bueno, por lo menos esa bocaza nos es útil por una vez.  
>- De todas formas, no estamos seguros. Cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor. – dijo Lara - ¿Qué querías contarme?<br>Él se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y la miró a los ojos:  
>- Descubrí algo en la red de galerías bajo el pozo. Una cámara de tortura oculta. Con toda seguridad, el lugar donde nuestro amigo el Empalador encerró a ese pobre desgraciado y lo torturó hasta la muerte.<br>- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
>- Porque lo he visto. – dijo dándole una calada al cigarro – Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta ya de que no soy del todo normal.<br>Lara levantó una ceja.  
>- A ver, déjame que haga un repaso: revientas puertas con un gesto de mano, eres capaz de caer a lo largo de tres pisos de escaleras sin hacerte un rasguño, me hiciste flotar como una pluma hacia aquella plataforma y tienes un arma que se controla con la mente. – ladeó la cabeza - Pues sí, yo diría que no eres muy normal.<br>Kurtis hizo una mueca.  
>- Las circunstancias me obligaron a ser algo indiscreto. La mayoría de las veces procuro pasar desapercibido.<br>- Toda una virtud.- reconoció Lara – Yo siempre lo intento, pero raras veces lo consigo.  
>- Bueno, en tu caso, es bastante difícil que pases desapercibida. –dijo él sonriendo.<br>Lara lo miró de reojo. ¿Se suponía que aquello era un cumplido? ¿O una ironía?  
>- En fin, ¿y a qué nos conduce todo esto? – cortó bruscamente.<br>Kurtis le explicó lo que había visto al enviar su mente al pasado. Lara le escuchó atentamente y cuando él finalizó, dijo:  
>- Bueno, al menos sabemos que Ivanoff nos ha dicho la verdad. Pero eso no nos sirve de mucho, ya que ahora no tenemos ni idea de adónde ir.<br>Kurtis agradeció en silencio que no le hiciera preguntas indiscretas ni le pidiera demostraciones absurdas.  
>- Hemos llegado a un punto muerto.- suspiró Lara, y miró el Sello Áureo.<br>Y de repente, dio un respingo.  
>- ¡Eh!<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- ¡El Sello!<br>- ¿Qué le pasa?  
>Lara le sacó el anillo y lo examinó de cerca.<br>- ¡Ha cambiado!  
>Y era cierto. El cuadrado sello ya no tenía grabado un mapa de los Cárpatos. Ahora había otra zona muy diferente.<br>- No me habías dicho que el Sello cambiaba.  
>- Lara, no tenía ni idea. Hasta hace unos cuantos días para mí no era más que un anillo normal y corriente, un regalo de cumpleaños.<br>Pero no podía ser un anillo normal. La imagen había cambiado, y Kurtis se preguntaba cuándo lo había hecho. Estaba tan habituado a llevarlo en el dedo que apenas lo miraba y por eso no se había percatado.  
>- ¿Qué zona es?<br>Kurtis se sacó el anillo y lo examinaron. Lara sonrió.  
>- ¿La reconoces?<br>- Pues... la verdad es que me suena muchísimo. ¿No será...?  
>- Exacto.<br>Un lugar lleno de magia, lleno de misterio y encanto, de una belleza insuperable. Un lugar donde la grandeza de una antigua civilización había dejado sus huellas inmortales y aún seguía fascinando a todo ser humano. Un legado imperecedero.  
>Un lugar que Lara conocía muy bien, y a pesar de las malas experiencias que allí había vivido, un lugar cuyo nombre pronunció como quien nombra a un ser querido, a un ser que te alegras de volver a ver.<br>- Egipto, Kurtis.- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente - ¡Egipto!

El aeropuerto de El Cairo era un ir y venir constante de gente. Turistas de todas las nacionalidades venían para disfrutar de las bellezas del país, y era temporada alta, es decir, pleno invierno, cuando el calor en Egipto es soportable. En verano podía alcanzar los cincuenta grados a la sombra, por lo que los turistas aprovechaban este intervalo para hacer sus viajes.  
>Lara y Kurtis agradecían aquel maremágnum de gente que contribuía a que nadie se fijara en ellos, a pesar de que tenían toda la pinta de ser lo que eran: un par de aventureros que circulaban por las calles de la capital montados en una flamante moto.<br>El viaje en avión desde Bucarest había sido mortal (Lara había tenido que hacerse pasar por otra persona para no levantar sospechas), pero lo habían pasado discutiendo cuál era el sitio concreto que les indicaba el Sello. La estrella se situaba en algún punto cercano al oasis de Al-Fayum, famoso por las tumbas de época romana y por los retratos que éstas contenían.  
>Pero Lara no creía que el sitio en cuestión tuviera nada que ver con el Egipto faraónico. Las facetas de aquella tierra eran muchas, y los turistas sólo conocía una. Lo que ellos estaban buscando era, dependiendo de si se trataba de otro baluarte Nephilim o era en cambio territorio de Lux Veritatis, más antiguo o más reciente que el período de los grandes imperios.<br>- Cuando lleguemos ya aclararemos todo eso.- dijo Kurtis, adelantando a un conductor que parecía estar pisando uva en una vendimia - Ahora preocupémonos de salir de esta maldita ciudad.  
>- Espera – dijo Lara, tocándole el hombro – Tengo un contacto que nos podrá echar una mano.<br>- ¿Quién?  
>- Un viejo amigo, es egiptólogo.<p>

Jean Yves llevaba años afincado en Egipto, que para él ya era su hogar. Vivía en una pequeña casita perdida en algún punto entre Karnak y Luxor, pero también tenía un estudio en Alejandría y un despacho en el Museo de El Cairo.  
>Aquel día se había pasado horas negociando con Zahi Hawass la reapertura de la Pirámide de Keops, que había sido cerrada al público sin aparentes motivos. Sin embargo, el arqueólogo egipcio se había negado a atender a razones, y la pirámide seguiría cerrada indefinidamente.<br>Después de salir del Museo, Jean se secó el sudor de la frente y se abanicó con el periódico. Incluso en febrero te podías morir de calor en Egipto.  
>Al mirar a su alrededor, vio a una pareja de turistas aparcando la moto en la que viajaban frente a él. La mujer, que iba sentada detrás, bajó del vehículo y fue hacia él sonriendo.<br>- Hola, Jean.  
>- <em>¡Laga!<em> – exclamó él, con su peculiar acento francés - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin _vegte pog_aquí!  
>Lara lo abrazó amistosamente.<br>- ¿Cómo me has_encontgado?_  
>- Esperaba pillarte aquí. Tenemos que hablar, necesitamos tu ayuda.<br>Jean miró por encima de su hombro y se fijó en Kurtis.  
>- ¿Quién es ese tipo?<br>- Kurtis Trent. Viene conmigo.  
>Al egiptólogo no le causó buena impresión aquel individuo, pero se limitó a palmear el brazo de Lara.<br>- En fin, me _alego_ de _vegte_ de nuevo, y tan _gestablecida_. La última vez que estuviste aquí saliste muy mal_pagada_.  
>- No me lo recuerdes.- bufó ella.<br>- Bueno, _segá_ un _placeg ayudagos_ en lo que pueda. Subid a mi despacho_, pog favog_.

Lara puso al corriente de todo el asunto a Jean, pero omitió las intenciones que Karel tenía respecto a ella y la verdadera función de Kurtis. Ya habían acordado que no era necesario que supiera tanto.  
>- Nuestro única referencia es ésta.- dijo, enseñándole el Sello - ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede haber por aquí?<br>Jean examinó el anillo con el ceño fruncido.  
>- La <em>vegdad<em>... lo único que hay _pog_ ahí es la _necgópolis_ de Al-Fayum.  
>- Pero la estrella está lo bastante alejada para que indique una zona diferente.<br>- Entonces se _tgata_ de una zona _subtegánea_. _Habgía_ que _iniciag_ una excavación. _Pog suegte_ yo soy el _encagado_ de Al-Fayum, así que no _tendgé pgoblemas_ con ese pedante de Hawass. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponéis?  
>- Tiempo nos sobra.- intervino Kurtis – Karel esperará pacientemente en las sombras hasta que descubramos algo. No tiene ninguna prisa.<br>El egiptólogo asintió.  
>- De <em>acuegdo<em>. Dadme un _pag_ de días _paga geunig_ un equipo e _iniciagemos_ la excavación. – mirando a Lara, sonrió – Chica, hay que _veg_ los líos en que te metes. Hace un año _libegaste_ a Set y _ahoga_ luchas _contga_ demonios _geencagnados. Eges __única._

Las letras cursivas indican el acento francófono del personaje en cuestión. No son faltas de ortografía.


	12. Capítulo 12: Una carpeta de bocetos

Capítulo 12: Una carpeta de bocetos

Gunderson se dejó caer en el camastro y miró con indiferencia el sol que se colaba entre los barrotes de su celda.  
>Llevaba tres días encerrado y bajo disposición judicial, esperando a que se le juzgara por lo daños causados al patrimonio de Brasov. Su situación no podía ser peor. No esperaba ya que nadie lo librara de aquel embrollo.<br>Se equivocó.  
>Oyó unos pasos casi imperceptibles en el corredor. Se asomó a la ventana de la puerta y vio llegar una figura vestida de negro.<br>Gunderson inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.  
>- Maestro.<br>- Excelente trabajo en Brasov. – dijo Karel.  
>No pudo saber si lo decía en serio o era otra de sus ironías.<br>- Maestro, perdí a todos mis hombres.  
>- Te proporcionaré otros mejores.<br>A Gunderson aquello le pareció ofensivo. Cada uno de sus mercenarios era valioso, costaba meses de entrenar, de ganar confianza y respeto, de deberle absoluta fidelidad. Habían sido los mejores.  
>- Delaté a esos dos, pero se me han escapado.<br>- Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas? Si no los dejo avanzar, no podré utilizarlos para que descubran lo que me interesa averiguar.  
>- En ese caso, Maestro, debo dar por sentado que ya no te soy útil.<br>- Deja que eso lo decida yo.  
>Karel extendió una mano y tocó ligeramente la cerradura de la puerta. Al contacto con la mano del Nephilim, el metal empezó a retorcerse y a fundirse como mantequilla, goteando hasta el suelo.<br>Gunderson se apartó, sintiendo una mezcla de horror y admiración. La cerradura se deshizo completamente y la puerta quedó abierta.  
>Durante un momento, temió que fuera a matarle. Pero Karel dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Se apresuró a seguirle.<br>- ¿Y si los guardias nos oyen? – comentó.  
>- Lo dudo.- respondió Karel, señalando a un rincón con gesto despectivo.<br>Allí, tirados, destripados y desmadejados como muñecos de trapo, estaban los cadáveres de los pobres desdichados a los cuales les había tocado hacer guardia aquella noche. Y en la pared, untada con la sangre derramada, la escritura Nephilim.  
>La Lengua Maldita. <p>

Cinco jeeps avanzaban por la carretera en pleno desierto. Por delante de ellos, una moto. Se dirigían hacia el oasis de Al-Fayum.  
>Montaron el campamento en una zona cercana, un páramo algo aislado. Jean, Lara, Kurtis y los veintitantos operarios se pusieron manos a la obra.<br>Al anochecer, el equipo se sentó en torno a una fogata para cenar, excepto Kurtis, que se apartó y fue a sentarse sobre una duna. Jean le comentó a Lara:  
>- ¿De dónde ha salido ese tal <em>Kugtis<em>?  
>- Era mercenario.<br>- ¿_Ega_? ¿Y _ahoga_ qué es?  
>Lara se encogió de hombros.<br>- No tengo ni idea. Yo me crucé en su camino por casualidad y desde entonces estamos juntos en esto.  
>- Me da muy mala espina.<br>Ella se rió.  
>- Puede parecer algo gruñón, pero en el fondo no muerde.<br>- No es _pgopio_ de ti _confiag_ en quien no conoces.  
>- Lo sé, pero estoy en deuda con él. Me ayudó a seguir adelante cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, era su misión, no la mía.<br>Jean ya conocía el desgraciado episodio de Boaz.  
>- Karel, o Eckhardt, mató a su padre – continuó Lara- y quiere vengarse. Yo entré en esto a raíz del asesinato de Von Croy.<br>- Ese individuo _ega_ un _impgesentable_.- bufó Jean, que tenía motivos de sobra para detestar a Von Croy.  
>- Puede.- reconoció Lara – En los últimos años fue mi más acérrimo enemigo, pero él me enseñó a ser lo que soy. No merecía que lo asesinaran.<br>- Nadie _megece_ que lo asesinen.- sentenció Jean.  
>Al cabo de un rato, Lara se levantó y fue hacia las afueras del campamento. Kurtis estaba fumando y mirando las estrellas.<br>Se sentó en silencio a su lado y hundió las manos en la tierra.  
>La arena de Egipto era suave, fina como la seda, despedía un intenso aroma a sal y tenía una tonalidad rojiza. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que significaba la palabra Egipto: la Tierra Roja.<br>- Karel estaba en Brasov el día anterior a nuestra partida.- dijo, cogiendo un puñado de arena y dejándolo escurrirse lentamente entre los dedos.  
>- Lo sé.- respondió Kurtis – Noté su presencia. Está amenazándote.<br>Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Lara lo miró y dijo con firmeza:  
>- No me asusta.<br>- No quiere asustarte. Sólo hacerte saber que está ahí. Es muy propio de esas criaturas.  
>De pronto, Lara parpadeó y dijo:<br>- ¿Ves aquello?  
>- ¿El qué?<br>Ella señaló hacia el horizonte. Allí el cielo estrellado empezaba a desdibujarse y a volverse borroso y turbio.  
>- ¿Qué es eso?<br>- Un siroco.- dijo Lara, levantándose de un salto.- Vamos, hay que avisar a todos. En poco rato nos caerá encima. 

Kurtis avanzó a trompicones entre el rugiente viento cargado de arena. Tanteando encontró la puerta del jeep, la abrió de un tirón, saltó dentro y cerró dando un portazo.  
>- Tengo arena hasta en la médula.- gruñó entre toses, limpiándose la cara.<br>Venía de comprobar que su moto estaba bien protegida con una lona que solía llevar enrollada en el manillar. No hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche sin asegurarse de que aquella arena tan corrosiva no dañaba el vehículo.  
><em>Típico de un hombre<em>, pensó Lara, que yacía recostada frente al volante, con el asiento echado hacia atrás para mayor comodidad.  
>- ¿Qué tal todos?<br>- Tu amigo duerme como un tronco y los operarios están rezando y golpeándose el pecho con el Corán.  
>Ella soltó una carcajada.<br>- Se ponen muy nerviosos cuando hay algún fenómeno de este tipo, que siempre interpretan como un mal augurio. Creen que Alá les envía un castigo.  
>Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre las peculiaridades del fundamentalismo islámico. Al cabo de ese rato, Lara empezó a plantearse si realmente le hacía gracia la idea de dormir toda la noche al lado de Kurtis, dentro de un jeep y en medio de una rugiente tormenta de arena. Por suerte, él tuvo la delicadeza de acostarse en la parte trasera del jeep, apartado, lo cual mejoró algo las cosas.<br>Él no tardó en dormirse, pero por alguna extraña razón, Lara no podía pegar ojo, y eso que era ella la que estaba acostumbrada al ensordecedor rugido del siroco. 

Sobre la guantera del jeep Kurtis había dejado una pequeña carpeta. A veces él la sacaba de su equipaje, la abría y hojeaba unos papeles, en los cuales a veces garabateaba algo.  
>Lara la había visto desde el principio, pero no le había dado importancia. En aquel momento, sin embargo, la curiosidad la venció.<br>Después de asegurarse de que estaba completamente dormido (era tan silencioso que apenas se le oía respirar), echó mano a la carpeta y la abrió. Se sorprendió al encontrar dibujos y bocetos en cuartillas, hechos a lápiz. Había muchas figuras ocupando ambas caras del papel, algunas rectificadas varias veces.  
>Lara fue examinando los dibujos, uno por uno. La verdad es que eran buenos, hechos con un trazo enérgico y realista. En las primeras cuartillas había dibujado una criatura que Lara sólo conocía por la descripción que él mismo había hecho: el Proto.<br>El horrible monstruo había sido dibujado desde varias perspectivas y con gran precisión. También había dibujado a Boaz, centrándose en los detalles, y también objetos, como el Churigai, el Glifo, el símbolo de su orden... e incluso había trazado el rostro de los miembros de la Cábala.  
>Al llegar a los últimos bocetos, se quedó paralizada.<br>Kurtis había dibujado a una mujer. Pero no a cualquiera: la había dibujado a ella.  
>Los trazos violentos se habían suavizado para dar forma a su rostro. Lara de frente, de perfil, mirando de reojo, con gafas de sol. Lara con una mueca sarcástica, con los labios apretados de ira, sonriendo con dulzura. Lara dormida en el hueco de una cueva, o de rodillas en el suelo, mirando furiosa una puerta que se abrió cuando menos debía.<br>Había muy pocos retoques en aquellas imágenes, como si hubiera tenido muy claro desde el principio lo que quería representar.  
>Las miró durante largo rato, fascinada. Luego le asaltó la impresión de que estaba hurgando en algo que no debía. Y aunque durante toda su vida lo había hecho, por una vez se arrepintió y guardó rápidamente aquellos dibujos de nuevo en la carpeta, poniendo extremo cuidado en dejarlos en el mismo orden en que lo encontró.<br>Dejó la carpeta sobre la guantera y cerró los ojos, pero siguió sin poder dormirse.  
>Fuera, el viento seguía rugiendo, y la arena azotando los cristales del jeep. <p>

Un rayo de sol le daba en la cara. Parpadeó, molesto, y giró la cabeza. De nuevo, oscuridad. Demasiada oscuridad.  
>Kurtis se despabiló de golpe. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.<br>- ¡Lara!- gritó, cogiéndola del brazo.  
>Ella despertó sobresaltada.<br>- Maldito sea todo.- masculló.  
>A través de los cristales del jeep, no se veía nada salvo montones de arena apretada a pulso contra el cristal. Un único fragmento de cielo se vislumbraba en la ventana del copiloto, por donde se había colado el rayo de sol.<br>- Estamos enterrados en la arena.- añadió Lara con voz tensa.  
>Kurtis sacó la pistola.<br>- Voy a romper el cristal.  
>- ¡Y la arena entrará a pulso!<br>- No pienso quedarme aquí a morir asfixiado.- replicó con rotundidad, y descargó un fuerte culatazo contra la ventana.  
>El cristal se resquebrajó y la presión hizo el resto. La ventana reventó y la arena empezó a entrar a pulso. Kurtis se lanzó hacia delante y logró sacar medio cuerpo, resistiendo el embate de la corriente. Subió al techo del jeep y tendió un brazo a Lara, la agarró con fuerza y la sacó de allí.<br>El panorama exterior no era mucho mejor. Era poco lo que quedaba del campamento, la mayoría había quedado sepultado por la arena. Tan sólo la moto de Kurtis y un par de jeeps habían salido mejor parados. Pero del resto de la expedición... ni rastro.  
>Lara y Kurtis corrieron hacia una tienda medio derringlada y sacaron palas. Ayudados por los operarios que también habían escapado al entierro en vida, empezaron a despejar el terreno para encontrar los otros jeeps. Los gritos de auxilio y los pitidos del vehículo les indicaron el lugar exacto.<br>Bajo la arena apareció una puerta, y tras ella el rostro aterrorizado de Jean. Lara la abrió y ayudó a salir a su amigo.  
>- ¡<em>Mon Dieu<em>!- jadeó- ¡Ya pensaba que no _saldgía_ de ésta!  
>Media hora les costó acabar de sacar a los que quedaban. Imposible fue extraer los vehículos, tuvieron que dejarlos semienterrados.<br>- ¡Menuda _suegte_ la _nuestga_! – se lamentó el francés, mirando a su alrededor- ¡Este maldito _sigoco_ no _hagá_ sino _getgasagnos_!  
>- Yo no estaría tan seguro.- apuntó Kurtis, señalando hacia un punto en concreto.<br>El siroco había despejado la zona de excavación. Ante ellos, y medio saliendo de la arena, había una especie de entrada subterránea tallada en forma de arco.  
>- Éste es el lugar.- dijo Lara, aproximándose para examinar la estructura.<br>Había un símbolo tallado en el dintel del arco. Algo que recordaba a una ancla de afilados brazos.  
>El emblema de Lux Veritatis. <p>

Mientras Jean y sus operarios reconstruían el campamento, Lara se preparó para entrar en el baluarte.  
>Abrió su baúl de equipaje y sacó una lona enrrollada, la levantó con gran esfuerzo y la arrojó sobre una mesa de madera. La desenrrolló de un tirón. Contenía un amplísimo arsenal de armas: pistola, metralletas y toda suerte de armas que había ido reponiendo desde Rumanía.<br>Kurtis lanzó un silbido.  
>- ¿Vas a entrar en combate, teniente Croft?<br>- Es mejor disponer de variedad.- contestó ella, cargando las armas - ¿Quieres alguna?  
>Él negó con la cabeza.<br>- Soy hombre de una sola pistola.  
>- ¿Puedo verla?<br>Kurtis le tendió el arma. Ella la cogió y la sopesó, la empuñó y la hizo girar en su mano. Luego cogió la mirilla, la montó y la examinó.  
>- Vaya – comentó admirada – Es buena.<br>- La he hecho yo.  
>Lara arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Examinó de nuevo la pistola.<br>- Pues es muy buen arma. Te lo dice una experta.  
>Él sonrió y cogió de nuevo la Boran.<br>Lara acabó de ajustarse las cartucheras, llenó la mochila con lo que necesitaba y se la colgó al hombro. Jean acababa de entrar en la tienda y miró extrañado a Kurtis, que estaba medio repantigado sobre una silla:  
>- ¿Él no va contigo?<br>- No, yo iré delante.- explicó Lara – Esperará un par de horas y luego me seguirá. Viajar juntos es demasiado arriesgado. Si uno de los dos muere, al menos queda el otro. Pero si a los dos nos aplasta la misma piedra no adelantaremos nada.  
>Jean ya estaba acostumbrado a la filosofía tremendista de Lara. Y en cuanto a Kurtis, no hizo el menor gesto. Aquel hombre era un misterio a la orden.<br>La acompañaron hasta la entrada del túnel.  
>- Ten cuidado, <em>quegida<em>.- le deseó Jean.  
>Lara sonrió, y guiñandole un ojo a Kurtis, añadió:<br>- Será fácil.  
>Dando medio vuelta, descendió hacia la oscuridad.<p> 


	13. Capítulo 13: La Tumba de la Amazona

Capítulo 13: La Tumba de la Amazona

Giselle se acercó a la camilla donde yacía el paciente. Éste, un muchacho de diecisiete años, se retorcía desesperadamente, sin conseguir nada excepto hacerse daño con las correas que lo amarraban a la camilla.  
>- Estáte quieto – le aconsejó, dando algunos golpecitos a la jeringuilla – Cuanto menos te resistas, menos te dolerá.<br>El chico siguió debatiéndose. Giselle ya sabía que no entendía el alemán porque era italiano, una víctima reciente secuestrada de una excursión de fin de curso.  
>También sabía que no la podía oír. El último tratamiento los había dejado completamente sordo. Pero era imprescindible sacrificar algunos pacientes por aquella causa.<br>Le inyectó el suero y salió de la habitación haciendo caso omiso del llanto del adolescente.  
>- Cierra la puerta, Friedick.- ordenó al celador- Esta mañana los internos están insoportables.<br>Y era cierto. Por los pasillos azulajeados y pintados de blanco se oía toda suerte de gemidos, gritos y lamentos.  
>- ¿Sabías que el Maestro ha regresado de Rumanía? – dijo Friedick, atrancando la puerta de la habitación.<br>- ¿Ah, sí?  
>- Dicen que va a clausurar los experimentos. Que ya no es necesario. Ha encontrado otra forma de hacer renacer la Alta Raza.<br>Giselle se quedó parada.  
>- ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!<br>Se quitó la bata y dejó el instrumental médico sobre el carrito del celador.  
>- ¿Esta ya aquí, en Munich?<br>- Acaba de llegar.  
>- ¡Pues voy a verle de inmediato!<p>

Karel se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa redonda, mirando con indiferencia las sillas vacías que la rodeaban. La Cábala tenía una sala idéntica en cada una de sus sedes: París, Praga, Munich, Moscú. La usaban para las reuniones. La decoración con la esfera luminosa en el centro de la mesa y las gárgolas de piedra había sido capricho de Eckhardt.  
>La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una mujer. No tendría más de veinticinco años, y era toda una belleza nórdica. Su piel era blanca, los cabellos eran cortos y rubios y los ojos verdes. Alta y delgada, irradiaba un aire de superioridad que resultaba irritante para todos los miembros de la Cábala, y que divertía a Karel.<br>- Maestro.- dijo ella, saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza.  
>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Giselle?<br>- Dicen que vas a cancelar el proyecto.  
>- Y así es.<br>A la joven científica le tembló el labio inferior, pero logró controlarse. Eckhardt no había querido pusilánimes en la Cábala, y Karel aún era más inflexible en ese aspecto.  
>- Pero Maestro... – titubeó- mis experimentos van por buen camino. En tres meses habré logrado aislar las partículas y tendremos resultados satisfactorios.<br>- Ya no es necesario. He encontrado a la Amazona.  
>Giselle se dejó caer sobre la silla, abatida, y musitó:<br>- ¿Cómo puedes creer en esa paparrucha de profecía?  
>Al ver el centelleo azulado y frío de los ojos entrecerrados de Karel, supo que acababa de cometer un tremendo error.<br>- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices.- siseó - No me gusta nada que cuestionen mis decisiones.  
>- Perdóname, Maestro.- dijo ella, bajando las pestañas- Pero... es que ya estoy consiguiendo que los pacientes sobrevivan al tratamiento. ¡Y he creado vida!<br>- También lo hizo tu hermana.  
>Giselle soltó un bufido de desprecio.<br>- El Proto-Nephilim de mi hermana fue un experimento asqueroso e inútil. Debió destruirlo cuando estaba en fase embrionaria. Yo no hago esas chapuzas.  
>- Tu hermana era una gran científica. Una de las mejores que ha tenido La Cábala. Eckhardt cometió un error al sentenciarla.<br>Ella levantó de nuevo sus irisados ojos.  
>- Entonces, ¿por qué permitiste que le hicieran aquello?<br>- ¿De nuevo estás cuestionándome, Boaz?  
>Giselle se estremeció. Detestaba que la llamaran por su apellido. Le recordaba demasiado a su hermana.<br>Karel se levantó, se acercó y, dándole un brusco tirón a los cabellos, la obligó a mirarlo.  
>El Nephilim tenía los ojos gélidos y muertos. Aquella mirada implacable le recorrió la mente, sondeando hasta el último rincón de su cerebro, comprobando cuánta fidelidad quedaba en aquella servidora suya.<br>Giselle se sintió atrapada en el torbellino de sensaciones que le inspiraba aquella mirada: atracción, repulsión, atracción, repulsión...  
>- Todos los proyectos y experimentos se cancelarán.- repitió Karel – No me arriesgaré más. Es demasiado lo que está en juego. La Amazona me proporcionará la descendencia para la Alta Raza.<br>Luego la soltó con idéntica brusquedad. Ella se frotó el cuero cabelludo, dolorida.  
>- En cuanto ella me consiga el artefacto que hay en el baluarte de Al-Fayum – continuó él – te la traeré aquí. Y quiero que lo tengas todo preparado, porque vas a ser tú la que te encargues de ella hasta que resuelva el enigma.<br>Y sin más, le indicó la puerta.  
>La científica se levantó y abandonó la sala, furiosa y humillada.<br>Era una de las pocas que se había alegrado con el cambio de Maestro. Eckhardt siempre le había inspirado repugnancia, su morbosa crueldad le parecía indigna. En cambio, casi desde el primero momento había adorado silenciosamente a aquel hombre rubio y reservado que era la sombra del Alquimista Oscuro. Cunado Eckhardt había caído y él les había revelado su auténtica condición, no había podido menos que amarlo. Sí, amaba a un ser inmortal.  
>Por desgracia, se trataba de un ser inmortal que era incapaz de amar.<p>

- Vaya, ¿tú quieres pelea, no? Pues nada, a darte el gusto.  
>Lara saltó hacia delante y estampó una ágil patada sobre el escudo del esqueleto. La criatura trastabilló y estuvo a punto de dar con sus huesos putrefactos en el suelo. Lara volvió a patearla, una y otra vez, hasta que la derribó.<br>- Estoy harta de encontrarme con tipos como tú en todas partes.- prosiguió Lara mientras pisoteaba el huesudo brazo de la calavera – En la Cámara de las Estaciones ya me disteis guerra. ¿Es que nunca os cansáis? Mira, ahí viene el otro.  
>El "otro" era un segundo esqueleto que se había colocado detrás de ella y en aquel momento levantaba su oxidada espada sobre la cabeza de la exploradora. Ella, dando un elegante giro en el aire, la descabezó de un puntapié.<br>Hacía media hora que había entrado en el baluarte. Después de haber esquivado ágilmente las trampas que lo protegían (en favor de Lux Veritatis había que decir que estaban muy bien diseñadas) y ahora estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso en quitarse a las calaveras de encima, que no la dejaban concentrarse en un mapa que debía examinar.  
>Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, mientras miraba a los esqueletos retorcerse en el suelo, y se giró para estudiar el mapa, pintado al fresco en la pared de aquella sala vacía y gris.<br>Sin duda, se trataba de un esquema de las diferentes galerías que componían el complejo subterráneo. Aquel lugar era un maldito laberinto, podía pasarse horas dando vueltas por los pasillos y pateando molestos esqueletos sin llegar a nada en concreto. Sacó papel y lápiz de la mochila y empezó a copiar el mapa lo más rápidamente que pudo.  
>- Déjame en paz.- murmuró a la calavera que en ese momento se levantaba e, incansable, se dirigía de nuevo hacia ella con la espada enarbolada.<br>En el momento en que la criatura daba la estocada, ella se apartó. La hoja chocó contra la pared y se partió.  
>- ¿Ves? – dijo Lara, sin levantar la vista del mapa que estaba trazando – Eso te pasa por plasta.<br>El esqueleto miró la hoja rota, confuso. El otro, moviéndose con irritante lentitud, empezó a deslizarse hacia ella.  
>- ¿Todos los Lux Veritatis sois tan cansinos? – repitió ella con una mueca sarcástica – Se lo preguntaré a Kurtis.<br>Guardó el mapa y se agachó para esquivar una nueva estocada. Dio un par de patadas más y volvió a hacerlos rodar por el suelo.  
>- Bueno chicos, me encantaría seguir charlando con vosotros pero no tengo tiempo. Hasta luego.- dijo alegremente, y se alejó caminando por uno de los túneles.<br>Si todo iba bien, el camino le conduciría a una especie de sala ritual con un altar de piedra. Por lo menos, sería algo que ver.

Kurtis entró en el baluarte dos horas después, tal y como habían acordado. Lara había expresado su preocupación acerca de cómo lograría él superar las trampas. A él le había hecho gracia la idea. Por supuesto, la experta era ella, él era bastante menos ágil pero tampoco era un lisiado. Sabría arreglárselas.  
>Por suerte, no tuvo que planteárselo siquiera. Las trampas no se activaron. Las cuchillas no se pusieron en funcionamiento, ninguna piedra le cayó encima y no surgió ninguna picadora dispuesto a cortarlo en trozos. Pasó frescamente entre los pinchos y las afiladas hojas, que permanecieron inmóviles.<br>No era un fallo en la maquinaria del lugar. No era mera casualidad. Algunos goznes aún chirriaban y veía las huellas de las botas de Lara en el suelo... y también en la pared. La exploradora había efectuado saltos laterales, luego había tenido que esquivarlas, lo cual implicaba que se habían activado.  
>Desde luego, las trampas no habían respetado a Kurtis por mero capricho. La respuesta la halló más adelante, en una diminuta sala que estaba vacía a excepción de un mapa pintado en la pared y dos esqueletos muy confusos.<br>Uno estaba descabezado y el otro miraba su espada rota. Cuando advirtieron la presencia de Kurtis, se giraron hacia él e inclinaron la cabeza (la que estaba en el suelo también lo hizo).  
><em>Bienvenido, hermano.<em>  
>Las voces no se habían oído realmente, sonaban sólo en su cabeza. Como se sentía bastante estúpido al responderle a dos montones de huesos, se limitó a devolver el saludo y se encaminó hacia el mapa.<br>Los esqueletos aguardaron en silencio. No había razón alguna para agredirlo, era un miembro de su Orden y el baluarte no le impediría jamás la entrada, tampoco ellos tenían por qué hacerlo.  
><em>Buscas la tumba de la Amazona, ¿verdad, hermano?<em>  
>Kurtis se giró y observó desconfiado a la sonriente calavera de cuencas vacías.<br>_Nosotros podemos conducirte hasta ella. Pero no podemos pasar más allá. Nuestra misión era velar la entrada y hemos fracasado. Una intrusa ha desafiado la santidad del baluarte y ha profanado nuestra plaza._  
>- Eso os pasa por cansinos.- respondió Kurtis con una mueca sarcástica.<br>Los esqueletos aún se quedaron más confusos.  
><em>¿Es que vas a tolerar la presencia de la intrusa?<em>  
>- Es la nueva Amazona.- dijo Kurtis.<br>Aquello pareció convencer a aquellos tristes despojos de caballeros que llevaban siglos muertos.  
><em>Entonces no hay por qué prohibirle el paso. Una vez una Amazona vino a nosotros. Ahora ha regresado. Síguenos, hermano.<em>

Kurtis entró en la sala. Los esqueletos se quedaron atrás. Aquel lugar les estaba restringido. Otras fuerzas eran las que lo guardaban.  
>La sala era grande y circular, como casi todos los baluartes de la Lux Veritatis. En el centro había un sarcófago. Una estructura tallada en marfil. La tapa, bellamente esculpida, representaba la figura yacente de una joven mujer.<br>Kurtis la reconoció. Era Loanna.  
>El rostro de la estatua tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos en una triste sonrisa. Las ropas eran lujosas y delicadas, los bordes del vestido le resbalaban por los bordes de la tapa y tenía la cabellera esparcida por la almohada. Era difícil pensar que existiera una escultura más hermosa y a la vez más real que aquella. Parecía que fuera a levantarse en cualquier momento.<br>Rodeó el sepulcro, observándolo detenidamente. Había una inscripción a los pies de la joven.

**HIC DORMIT LOANNA VON SKOPJE******

**Vanitas vanitatem… et omnia vanitas**

_Aquí duerme Loanna de Skopje. Vanidad de vanidades, y todo es vanidad. _  
>Por todo el sarcófago se repetían los motivos esculpidos de la guadaña y el reloj de arena.<br>Loanna dormía allí el sueño eterno. Su hermosura intacta e inmortalizada en el frío marfil. Para la inscripción, sin embargo, aquella hermosura había sido vanidad de unas pocas horas. Era casi tan irónico y cruel como el _Omnia vulnerant_ del tapiz de Bran.  
>De repente, sintió de nuevo aquella sensación. El ahogo, la falta de aire. Lo mismo que había sentido en el castillo de Brasov. Algo o alguien que quería hablarle a través de los ecos del pasado.<br>Se sentó a los pies del sepulcro.  
>- Háblame.- dijo, mirando el rostro marfileño de Loanna. – Te escucho.<p>

_Se encontraba en una sala en penumbras, débilmente iluminada por algunas antorchas. En el centro había una mesa redonda en la cual habían sentados veinte hombres, algunos llevaban una especie de hábito de monje, otro iban en armadura.__  
><em>_Eran Lux Veritatis.__  
><em>_Había una mujer en la sala, pero se le había dispuesto un pequeño asiento elevado aparte. Era Loanna, y su estado de gestación estaba ya muy avanzado. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, estaba pálida y se agarraba sin fuerzas a los brazos del asiento.__  
><em>_Uno de los caballeros dio un puñetazo a la mesa.__  
><em>_- ¡Esto sólo nos traerá problemas! – gritó -¿Por qué tenemos que correr semejante riesgo?__  
><em>_Uno de los que iban vestidos de monje, al que todos parecían respetar (era el más anciano) dijo frunciendo el ceño:__  
><em>_- Dilo claramente, Limoux: quieres que matemos a esta mujer.__  
><em>_Loanna no reaccionó. Siguió mirando a la nada con expresión de total indiferencia.__  
><em>_- ¡Lleva en su vientre a un Nephilim! – gritó Limoux - ¡No podemos darle siquiera la oportunidad de nacer!__  
><em>_- Y para evitarlo sugieres que derramemos la sangre de esta joven inocente.- replicó el anciano monje. - ¿Has olvidado por ventura que nuestra misión consiste precisamente en proteger a las víctimas de los Nephilim?__  
><em>_- ¡Nuestra misión es destruir a los Nephilim! – Limoux estaba quedándose afónico - ¡Y ahí hay un Nephilim! – concluyó, señalando el vientre de Loanna.__  
><em>_Aquello fue suficiente para ella. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, bajó del pequeño trono y se encaminó altivamente hacia la puerta.__  
><em>_Uno de los caballeros se levantó a su vez y le cortó el paso.__  
><em>_- No puedes ir a ningún lado.__  
><em>_- Entonces dadme una espada y yo misma me inmolaré.- dijo ella con voz fría y cortante. – Visto que soy una molestia, lo mejor será que desaparezca de vuestras vidas cuanto antes.__  
><em>_El anciano suspiró.__  
><em>_- Loanna, no queremos tu muerte.__  
><em>_- Pero tampoco queréis que viva, ¿verdad, Gran Maestre? – replicó ella. Las mejillas le ardían – Escapé de milagro de mi encierro en el castillo de Bran. He estado huyendo por tierra y mar. He sufrido incontables peligros y contratiempos. He hecho lo posible y lo imposible para llegar aquí, a vuestro baluarte... yo, que estoy sola y embarazada, yo que soy mujer en un mundo de hombres y cristiana en tierra de infieles. ¡He llegado viva por muy poco! Mi única esperanza consistía en ponerme bajo vuestra protección... pero ya veo qué protección vais a darme.__  
><em>_Giró la cabeza violentamente y dio un paso adelante, pero de nuevo el caballero le impidió seguir.__  
><em>_- Mientras estés aquí, nadie te hará daño.- insistió el Gran Maestre.- Te lo juro por mi honor de Lux Veritatis. Esperaremos hasta el nacimiento de la criatura y entonces...__  
><em>_La voz se le quebró.__  
><em>_- Yo misma le daré muerte.- afirmó Loanna con rotundidad.__  
><em>_Los miembros de aquel consejo se miraron los unos a los otros, estupefactos.__  
><em>_- ¿Podemos confiar en ella? – prosiguió Limoux, que se empeñaba en comportarse como si ella no estuviera presente.__  
><em>_- Desde luego.- afirmó ella mirándolo con desprecio – Nadie tiene tantas ganas de acabar con esto como yo.__  
><em>_Y abandonó la sala sin que nadie se lo impidiera esta vez._

**Las letras en cursiva expresan palabras en otros idiomas, pensamientos, o flashbacks. Las negritas destacan inscripciones.**

**Todos los personajes principales son propiedad de Core Design. Los secundarios, mía.**


	14. Capítulo 14: El sacrificio de Loanna

**Capítulo 14: El sacrificio de Loanna**

Las imágenes fluctuaron ante sus ojos y la escena cambió. Esta vez se trataba de una estancia pequeña y oscura. Loanna y el Gran Maestre conversaban. Ella iluminaba la oscuridad con una antorcha._  
><em>_- La guarnición que hemos enviado a Capadocia ha triunfado.- decía el anciano, que esta vez iba con armadura.- Los Nephilim han sido destruidos.__  
><em>_- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?__  
><em>_- Estaban sumidos en una especie de letargo. Ha sido fácil aniquilarles. __  
><em>_- Entonces tan sólo queda Drakul.- dijo ella, santiguándose para protegerse de la malignidad que le evocaba la sola pronunciación de aquel nombre.__  
><em>_El Gran Maestre frunció el ceño.__  
><em>_- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, hija. Se nos ha escapado uno. Encontramos su nicho vacío. De todas formas, no es ése el asunto que ahora me preocupa.__  
><em>_Se dirigió hacia un cofre que había en un rincón y extrajo un saquillo de terciopelo que contenía un objeto esférico. Era una hermosa esfera de cristal azulado, cubierto de extraños símbolos grabados.__  
><em>_- Lo llamamos El Orbe.- explicó – En realidad, no sabemos muy bien de dónde procede. Nuestra Orden siempre lo ha tenido. Pero hemos descubierto que este cristal es capaz de aniquilar a un Nephilim si lo empuña un miembro de nuestra Orden. Empuñado por otra persona, no tiene efecto alguno sobre estos seres.__  
><em>_Loanna tomó el Orbe con manos temblorosas.__  
><em>_- No temas, hija, no puede romperse.__  
><em>_Y dio un brusco manotazo a la esfera, que resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo. Loanna gritó al verla hacerse añicos, pero casi al instante los pedazos se cerraron sobre sí mismos y el Orbe quedó intacto.__  
><em>_- Cógelo, hija.__  
><em>_Ella sacudió la cabeza, aterrada.__  
><em>_- ¡Eso es magia demoníaca!__  
><em>_- No, hija mía. Es el poder de los ángeles. Este cristal ya existía cuando nuestra Orden nació, y seguirá existiendo cuando el último de nuestros hermanos muera. Un material celestial que puede matar a un ser inmortal.__  
><em>_Visto que Loanna seguía reacia a tocar el Orbe, el Gran Maestre lo recogió y lo guardó de nuevo dentro del saquito de terciopelo. __  
><em>_- Le arrebatanos al Orbe tres cristales y tallamos con ellos tres puñales, que hemos bautizado como Fragmentos del Orbe. Con ellos, nuestros guerreros han podido dar muerte a los ángeles caídos. Ahora, nuestra lucha se dirige hacia otros caminos. Tenemos que destruir a Drakul, encontrar al Nephilim que logró escapar y... y dar muerte a tu hijo.__  
><em>_- No es mi hijo. – dijo Loanna con frialdad – Es una creación de su padre. Yo no tuve nada que ver.__  
><em>_Él asintió.__  
><em>_- El Orbe es nuestra posesión más preciada. Jamás debe caer en manos del enemigo. Recientemente hemos sabido que ha surgido una secta que da apoyo a los Nephilim. Se hace llamar La Cábala.__  
><em>_Loanna frunció el ceño.__  
><em>_- ¿Judíos?__  
><em>_- No, hija. Algunos son sacerdotes. Otro son médicos. Los guía un individuo llamado Pieter Van Eckhardt, que se hace llamar como apodo El Alquimista Oscuro.__  
><em>_Ella suspiró.__  
><em>_- El Mal prolifera y se abre camino. __  
><em>_De repente, llegó corriendo un caballero. Sudaba a mares.__  
><em>_- ¡Gran Maestre! – jadeó - ¡Vlad Drakul está aquí, en Egipto! ¡Ha usado sus alianzas con los turcos para llegar hasta la Amazona!__  
><em>_La noticia le dio a Loanna una flojera de piernas que la hizo trastabillar. El guerrero la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.__  
><em>_- Bien.- dijo el Gran Maestre.- Pues le plantaremos cara. Ese Nephilim va a saber quiénes somos los Lux Veritatis. __  
><em>_Desenvainó la espada y besó la empuñadura.__  
><em>_- ¡Por ésta que lo va a saber! Reúne a todos nuestros hermanos. Es hora de luchar._

Una vez más, se sintió transportado a un momento y a un lugar diferente. Era esta vez una cámara rectangular, vacía a excepción de un altar de piedra._  
><em>_Loanna entró corriendo. Llevaba los vestidos desgarrados y convertidos en un montón de harapos, y la cabellera suelta. Cerró la puerta y la atrancó. Estaba visiblemente aterrorizada.__  
><em>_- Muertos... –jadeaba- Todos muertos... ¡por mi culpa!__  
><em>_Se giró hacia el altar. Llevaba consigo dos objetos: el Orbe y una espada manchada de sangre. Avanzó a trompicones hacia el ara, ya que el grueso vientre apenas le permitía avanzar, tropezó con los jirones de su falda y cayó de rodillas. Apretó convulsivamente la esfera contra su pecho.__  
><em>_- No dejar que encuentre el Orbe...- murmuró - ¡No dejar que encuentre el Orbe!__  
><em>_Empuñó la espada y encajó la hoja en el borde de una baldosa del suelo. Haciendo palanca, la hizo saltar. Cavó en la tierra y arrojó la esfera dentro del hoyo. Luego lo cubrió y ajustó nuevo la baldosa en su sitio. __  
><em>_En ese momento, la puerta vibró con un estruendo atronador. Una voz potente rugió:__  
><em>_- ¡Abre, Loanna! ¡Se acabó este juego!__  
><em>_Era la voz de Vlad Tepes.__  
><em>_Loanna se levantó, temblando y sujetando vacilante la espada. A pesar de su estado, se sentía capaz de luchar, pero ¿qué podía hacer una ridícula espada contra un Nephilim?__  
><em>_Inspiró profundamente... y de pronto recobró la calma. Dejó de temblar y se encaminó con determinación hacia el altar de piedra. Se colocó de espaldas a él y, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, se clavó la espada en el vientre. Hundió la hoja hasta la empuñadura y la punta le salió por la espalda. Un reguero de sangre saltó hacia delante y salpicó el suelo al tiempo que empapaba sus vestiduras. Ahogó un grito. _  
>Kurtis conocía aquel dolor punzante y abrasador. Lo había sentido en su propio cuerpo, y el recuerdo lo hizo estremecerse. <em><br>__A partir de ese momento, los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Loanna cayó sobre los escalones que conducían al altar. La puerta estalló en pedazos y dos hombres entraron en la sala en el momento en que la mujer, con sus últimas fuerzas, se extraía la espada y la dejaba caer a un lado.__  
><em>_Uno de los hombres era Vlad Tepes, que contempló con horror la escena. El otro era el mismísimo Karel, vestido de armadura, con los cabellos sorprendentemente largos, que corrió hacia la desfalleciente Loanna y le levantó la barbilla.__  
><em>_- ¿Qué has hecho, estúpida mortal?__  
><em>_Loanna lo miró con ojos vidriosos y balbuceó:__  
><em>_- Habéis perdido... no tendréis vuestra descendencia... ni tampoco a mí.__  
><em>_Fueron sus últimas palabras. Tras un par de estertores, vomitó un chorro de sangre y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el vacío.__  
><em>_- Muerta.- anunció Karel.- Tanto ella como la criatura.__  
><em>_Y dio una patada al cadáver, haciéndolo rodar por los escalones.__  
><em>_Lo último que pudo oír Kurtis antes de perder el contacto fue el alarido desgarrador de Vlad el Empalador, lleno de rabia y frustración._

Lara entró en la sala y lo primero que vio fue a Kurtis sentado a los pies de un sarcófago de marfil.  
>- Vaya, vaya.- dijo – yo aquí deslomándome y el señor Trent de campo y playa...<br>Pero se calló al verlo más de cerca. Kurtis jadeaba, como si le faltara el aire, tenía una mano sobre el corazón y con la otra se agarraba a los relieves de la escultura. Daba la impresión de haber corrido centenares de kilómetros y no poder dar ni un paso más.  
>- ¿Estás bien? – dijo arrodillándose a su lado.<br>Él la miró y por un instante pareció no reconocerla. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la frente perlada de sudor. Luego se pasó la mano por el rostro y murmuró:  
>- No es nada.<br>- ¿Seguro?- dijo ella, tendiéndole una mano. Él la cogió y se levantó con su ayuda. Le vino entonces una flojera en las piernas que lo hizo trastabillar, pero logró mantenerse en pie, medio apoyado en el sarcófago, medio en Lara.  
>- Demasiado tiempo fuera... – seguía murmurando – Debería haber regresado antes...<br>Lara lo miró, confundida. Tenía una idea de a qué se refería, pero le seguía pareciendo definitivamente extraño.  
>- ¿Has descubierto algo? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.<br>- Bueno...-dijo Lara, sonriendo – Nada interesante a aparte de unas endiabladas trampas y un par de esqueletos muy coñazos.  
>Miró hacia el sarcófago.<br>- Vaya, vaya.- se acercó a examinar el rostro de la yacente.- Es magnífica. Los mejores museos del mundo pagarían cantidades astronómicas por tener esta maravilla. Lástima que no quepa en la mochila.- concluyó con una carcajada.  
>Kurtis ya se sentía mejor. Dio una vuelta alrededor del sepulcro.<br>- ¿Alguna otra estancia destacable?  
>- Bah, sólo una sala vacía con un altar de piedra. – afirmó ella encogiéndose de hombros.<br>- Llévame allí enseguida.

Sí, aquel lugar era, sin duda. Los mismos escalones, el mismo altar. Viejas manchas de sangre...  
>Kurtis examinó las baldosas del suelo y se acuclilló ante una. La levantó y empezó a escarbar en la tierra.<br>Lara le observó en silencio. Él la había puesto ya al corriente de todo... y la verdad, no era una historia muy alentadora. Pero al menos estaban sobre la pista. Al menos ya sabían qué venían a buscar.  
>- Aquí está – anunció Kurtis, sacando del agujero un viejo saco raído de terciopelo.<br>Extrajo la hermosa esfera de cristal grabado y se la dio a Lara mientras se limpiaba las manos en los pantalones.  
>- El Orbe.- dijo ella – La esfera de donde se sacaron los tres Fragmentos...<br>Y sin previo aviso, la estampó contra la pared. Kurtis dio un respingo.  
>Apenas los pedazos cayeron al suelo, se acercaron unos a otros y se unieron, dejando de nuevo el Orbe intacto.<br>- Increíble- murmuró Lara, con los ojos desorbitados – Es cierto... no puede romperse.  
>- En realidad, lo que no puede es permanecer roto.- dijo él, recogiéndola. Luego, divertido ante la expresión admirada de Lara, añadió – Supongo que los mejores museos del mundo no podrían pagar esta maravilla, ¿verdad, señorita Croft?<br>Lara negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
>- No. Desde luego que no.<p>

Habían vuelto a la tumba de Loanna.  
>- Entonces ella se suicidó para evitar que se la llevaran de nuevo, y con ella murió el nonato. – comentaba Lara – Suena novelesco...<br>- Karel fue el Nephilim que escapó a la matanza de Capadocia. Se unió a Drakul, pero por algún motivo luego decididía hacerse pasar por miembro de la Cábala y así poder manipular a Eckhardt a su antojo, sin que éste lo supiera. – apuntó Kurtis – Pero entonces... ¿por qué sobrevivió El Durmiente?  
>Lara examinaba los símbolos del Orbe.<br>- No sé... quizá a los de tu Orden se les pasó por alto.  
>- Eso no. Imposible. Un Lux Veritatis jamás comete errores de ese tipo.<br>- Oooh.- dijo ella, haciendo una mueca – Hablando del Orbe... si éste no se rompe, entonces los Tres Fragmentos siguen intactos. Lástima, tuve que dejarlos clavados en el cadáver de Eckhardt.  
>- Debe de tenerlos Karel. – dijo él – En cualquier caso, es ahora el Orbe lo que importa.<br>Lara seguía examinándolo detenidamente.  
>- Creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede ser... pero debo estudiarlo más a fondo.<br>Entonces, una voz temida y odiada resonó en la sala.  
>- No te tomes tal molestia, preciosa.- dijo Karel – Ya lo haré yo.<p>

Lara y Kurtis se giraron bruscamente. Ella apretó la esfera contra su pecho en un acto instintivo.  
>Allí, entre dos arcadas, recostado en una columna, estaba Joachim Karel. Los miraba con expresión serena y una sonrisa calmada.<br>- Dame el Orbe.- dijo.  
>Lara frunció el ceño.<br>- No es tuyo. No te pertenece.  
>Karel ensanchó su sonrisa.<br>- Curioso que lo diga una ladrona como tú. Una mujerzuela que se ha pasado la vida robando y saqueando por todas partes.  
>Se separó de la columna y empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos.<br>- Precisamente es a ti a quien no pertenece el Orbe... ni nada de lo que te has apropiado durante todos estos años. ¿Crees que puedes llegar a donde sea y decir: esto es mío? ¿Crees que puedes llevarte lo que te dé la gana sólo porque tú lo has encontrado? – soltó una carcajada- No, Lara Croft. Puede que lo hayas hecho hasta ahora... pero esta vez se acabó. Esta vez seré yo quien te someta a ti... mi Amazona.  
>Las últimas palabras sonaron como un latigazo. Lara se estremeció involuntariamente y dio un paso atrás, pero no dejó de mirarlo desafiante.<br>Kurtis, en cambio, no se movió un ápice. Había estado estudiando silenciosamente a su rival. Giró el rostro hacia Lara e intercambió una rápida mirada con ella.  
>Ella lo entendió de inmediato. Apretó los labios y dio un salto hacia atrás, volteó por encima del sepulcro y aterrizó al otro lado en sólo una fracción de segundo. Lo mismo tardó en dar media vuelta y salir disparada hacia la puerta.<br>Pero no llegó demasiado lejos. De repente, la salida se esfumó y se encontró frente a un muro desnudo e impenetrable. Frustrada, se giró y vio que lo mismo había sucedido con las otras salidas. La sala estaba sellada.  
>- Un buen truco.- comentó Karel – De los primeros que aprende un niño Nephilim.<br>Luego repitió, implacable.  
>- Dame el Orbe.<br>Lara respondió desafiante:  
>- Tendrás que matarme.<br>- Desde luego que sí.- corroboró Karel – Pero no hasta que hayas servido a mi propósito.  
>Dio un paso hacia ella, rodenado el sepulcro, pero Kurtis se interpuso sin pronunciar una sola palabra. La expresión de su rostro era totalmente impenetrable.<br>- De ti ya me ocuparé... igual que me ocupé de tu padre.- dijo Karel, entrecerrando los ojos – Apártate.  
>- Pues va a ser que no.- respondió Kurtis con una mueca sardónica. Se llevó la mano al cinturón y acarició el Churigai.<br>Karel tensó las mandíbulas, furioso. La maldición que lo compenetraba con su contrincante le impedía fulminarlo, porque así se estaba sentenciando a sí mismo... pero, ¿quién había dicho que era necesario matarlo?  
>- Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.<br>Se transformó lentamente, adoptando la auténtica apariencia de un Nephilim. La piel grisácea, surcada de estrías oscuras, los cabellos blancos, los ojos negros con aquella luminosa pupila blanca en el centro. Su cuerpo quedó envuelto por un tenue fulgor verde y se elevó ligeramente por encima del suelo.  
>Entonces lanzó su ataque.<p>

Kurtis saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el rayo. La energía golpeó el sarcófago y lo hizo vibrar.  
>Le arrojó de inmediato el Churigai, pero Karel lo evitó a su vez con un ágil giro en el aire.<br>Lara empezó a tantear la pared. Había guardado el Orbe en su mochila y ahora buscaba la puerta. Por las palabras de Karel había deducido que la desaparición de la salida era una mera ilusión óptica, y que en realidad la puerta seguía allí... sólo que no podía verla.  
>Un nuevo rayo de energía cayó cerca de ella. Kurtis la había evitado con suma rapidez y, tras cazar el Churigai al vuelo, extendió un mano. La fuerza invisible que lo amparaba arrojó a Karel contra una columna y lo hizo resbalar hasta el suelo.<br>- Maldita sea... – murmuró Lara, toqueteando el muro - ¡Aparece de una vez!  
>Karel se elevó de nuevo y contraatacó. Esta vez alcanzó a Kurtis y lo derribó en el suelo.<br>- ¡Eureka! – gritó Lara, y aferró una argolla invisible. Tironeó de ella y empezó a abrir la pared.  
>De repente, una descarga eléctrica la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies y la estampó contra el piso. El golpe la dejó sin aliento. La voz de Karel siseó en su oído:<br>- Se acabó el juego, preciosa.  
>Lara trató de levantarse, pero una nueva descarga la paralizó. Karel le tironeó de la trenza y la obligó a mirarlo. Lara vio reflejado su rostro en las órbitas insondables de aquel ser eterno e inmortal.<br>De repente, se oyó un silbido. Karel lanzó un aullido de dolor y soltó a Lara, retrocediendo a trompicones. Lara lo miró horrorizada, y vio que de su costado izquierdo sobresalía el Churigai, clavado a pulso en su carne.  
>Karel se lo arrancó de un tirón y lo arrojó al suelo. Un borbotón de fluido blanquecino – sangre de Nephilim – manó de la gruesa herida.<br>Levantó la mirada y vio a Kurtis de rodillas, mirándolo con total espresión de odio. Karel, cegado por la ira y el dolor, le envió un último ataque que lo estrelló contra el sarcófago.  
>El Nephilim se levantó jadeante. Trastabilló un par de pasos y se agarró el costado sangrante.<br>- ¡Estás loco, Lux Veritatis! – gorgoteó - ¡Loco!  
>Y se esfumó en el aire.<br>Lara corrió hacia Kurtis, que yacía medio desmadejado junto al sepulcro de Loanna. Trató de incorporarlo, pero él rechazó su ayuda y se sentó solo, reclinando la espalda contra el sarcófago.  
>El impacto contra el marfil le había abierto una profunda brecha en la cabeza y tenía medio rostro empapado de brillante sangre roja.<br>- Kurtis... – murmuró Lara, tendiendo una mano para apartarle los mechones de cabello.  
>Él apartó su mano suavemente y reclinó la cabeza sobre el marfil, que se tiñó de rojo con la sangre.<br>- Déjame disfrutar de este momento de gloria. – suspiró, cerrando los ojos.  
>Lara lo miró, boquiabierta. Sin duda, el golpe le había afectado al cerebro.<br>No podía entender que Kurtis acababa de ver cumplido el sueño de todo Lux Veritatis: ver el miedo en los ojos de un Nephilim.

**Las letras en cursiva expresan un flashback.**

**Los personajes principales son propiedad de Core Design. El resto, creación mía.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Putai

**Capítulo 15: Putai**

Era mediodía cuando salieron del baluarte. El retorno fue fácil, con la solícita guía de los esqueletos (Lara se sintió insultada al tener que seguir a un montón de huesos que trataban a Kurtis con el mayor de los respetos, y se puso hecha una furia cuando vio que las trampas no se activaban. Empezó a gritar algo de incluir a Kurtis en su inventario a partir de aquel momento para evitar quebraderos de cabeza en las trampas y acabó gritando algo de que su trabajo estaba siendo infravalorado y que así no había intriga ni emoción).  
>La luz del sol les hirió en los ojos cuando salieron. Jean, que estaba por allí supervisando el trabajo de los operarios, corrió hacia ellos:<br>- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? _¡Sacge bleu!_ – dijo mirando a Kurtis - ¿Qué le ha pasado, _señog Tgent_?  
>Kurtis tenía media cara ennegrecida por la sangre coagulada.<br>- Cosas del oficio.- apuntó Lara- ¿Habéis instalado ya la enfermería?  
>- Sí, <em>pog<em> aquí.  
>La enfermería era otra de las tantas tiendas de campaña habilitadas. Al entrar en el baluarte, habían dejado atrás un páramo desolado por el siroco, y ahora había un auténtico campamento.<br>Kurtis rechazó la ayuda de la enfermera y empezó a curarse él mismo. Se limpió la costra de sangre y examinó la herida. Era bastante fea, hinchada y amoratada, por encima de la sien izquierda.  
>- Otra sarta de puntos.- determinó fastidiado, mirándose en el espejo.<br>- Deja que te ayude.- dijo Lara, acercándose.  
>Él se giró y la ahuyentó con un gesto de la mano.<br>- Quieta ahí, señorita Croft. Como colega eres muy competente, pero como enfermera resultas letal. Ya tuve bastante con la sesión de Brasov.  
>Se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo, mojó un algodón en alcohol y se lo aplicó a la herida. Ante la horrorizada mirada de Jean, empezó a coserse la brecha sin pestañear siquiera.<br>- Vaya, es un tipo _dugo_.- comentó en voz baja a Lara.  
>Ella frunció el ceño y dijo despreciativamente:<br>- Sí, muy duro. Duro de mollera, sobre todo.  
>Y dando media vuelta, abandonó la enfermería.<p>

Lara acarició el Orbe. Había esta reproduciendo los símbolos en una hoja. No eran escritura. Tampoco jeroglíficos. Solo un mapa desordenado de símbolos que nada tenían que ver los unos con los otros. Símbolos místicos, religiosos, naturales...  
>El Ankh egipcio. El Nudo de Isis. El Ojo de Horus. La cruz cristiana. La media luna musulmana. El Ying y el Yang chinos. El ancla de Lux Veritatis. Los símbolos de los dioses paganos: Marte, Venus, Júpiter, Mercurio... La estrella judía. El Ojo hindú. El triángulo de los Illuminati. La esvástica de los celtas. El pentáculo de los luciferinos.<br>Los símbolos eran interminables y contrastados. Era una fascinante mezcla que desconcertaba a Lara. Por primera vez en su vida tenía en las manos un artefacto que contenía todos los símbolos de todas las religiones, cultos, sectas y mitologías que jamás hubiesen existido en la Tierra.  
>Lara cerró los ojos, abrumada. Kurtis tenía razón: no había fortuna en el mundo que pudiese comprar aquella maravilla.<br>Un Orbe universal, perfecto. Un Orbe indestructible. Un Orbe cuyo cristal podía matar a los ángeles...  
>- ¿De dónde has salido? – musitó, acariciando su rugosa superficie.<br>Era el sueño de cualquier arqueólogo o saqueador de tumbas. Era su sueño. El artefacto más bello que jamás hubiera existido.  
>Un crujido la sacó de sus meditaciones. Kurtis acababa de levantar la lona de la tienda.<br>- ¿Se puede?  
>Lara asintió y dejó el lápiz sobre las hojas garabateadas. Al parecer, Kurtis había sabido curarse bien. Llevaba un parche de algodón sobre la sien.<br>- Sé por qué estás enfadada.  
>- Enhorabuena.- dijo ella, fulminándolo con la mirada- Ya que estamos, yo quisiera saber también por qué demonios has tenido que arriesgarte tanto. Casi matas a Karel con tu súper-arma voladora.<br>Kurtis esbozó una sonrisa calmada.  
>- No podía permitir bajo ningún concepto que ese monstruo se llevara algo tan bello y preciado para mí.<br>- ¡Yo no hubiera dejado que me robara el Orbe! – saltó Lara.  
>Kurtis la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.<br>- No me refiero al Orbe.  
>Lara notó cómo una oleada de calor le subía por el cuerpo. Son duda se debía al clima desértico, pensó.<br>- Estás loco.- dijo, desviando la mirada.  
>- Eso ha dicho Karel.<br>- ¡Y tiene razón! – gritó ella, volviendo a mirarlo - ¡Hubieras muerto con él!  
>- ¿Y qué?<br>Ella parpadeó, confusa.  
>- ¿Y qué, dices? ¿O sea que te da igual?<br>Se levantó de un salto. Su ira iba en aumento.  
>- ¡Pues si hubiera sabido desde el principio que tu vida no te importa lo más mínimo, señor Trent, yo no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias por resolver este embrollo! ¡Así que la próxima vez que veas a Karel, puedes cortarlo en trocitos si quieres, y morirte con él! ¡Menos problemas para mí!<br>Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Kurtis la agarró por un brazo.  
>Ella apretó los labios y siseó:<br>- Suéltame.  
>- No hasta que me hayas oído.<br>- No me obligues a golpearte.  
>- No te voy a dar la oportunidad.<br>- ¡Ja!- dijo ella, alzando la barbilla – Que lograras pillarme desprevenida en el Louvre no significa que puedas...  
>- Sé perfectamente lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer.- dijo Kurtis - ¿vas a dejar de comportarte como una niña mimada?<br>Los ojos de Lara echaron chispas. Reflexionó un momento y entonces se desasió de la mano de Kurtis y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
>- Muy bien. Te escucho.<br>Kurtis suspiró.  
>- Lara, no es que aprecie la ayuda que me estás prestando. Pero no puedes entenderlo. Yo llevo toda mi vida enfrentándome a esto, y tú apenas llevas un mes. Hasta ahora has demostrado ser realmente hábil y competente, de hecho, no puedo dejar de admirarte. La experiencia me ha demostrado que no me equivoqué cuando decidí confiar en ti en el Strahov y dejarte vía libre para que acabaras con Eckhardt.<br>Avanzó hasta el escritorio y observó el trabajo que había estado haciendo.  
>- Pero ésta no es otra de tus aventuras, Lara. Esta vez el asunto es más serio y terrible de lo que puedes imaginar. Agradezco tu interés y tu colaboración, agradezco que respondieras a mi llamada inconsciente y agradezco a cada momento tenerte a mi lado porque sé que si tú no descubres la Verdadera Opción, nadie lo hará, y menos yo. – la miró fijamente – Por eso voy a estar apoyándote y seguiremos buscando esa clave, te lo aseguro.<br>- Pero entonces, ¿por qué...?  
>Él alzó una mano para silenciarla.<br>- Puede que parezca que cuando vi a Karel se me fue la olla, me cegó el odio o algo así, y sólo pensé en venganza. No es así. Fui perfectamente consciente de que estaba sentenciándome si lo mataba. Pero sencillamente consideré que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. No es tan fácil que un demonio te subestime y te dé la suficiente ventaja como para permitirte herirle. Si yo no hubiera estado tan agotado, lo habría partido en dos.- se encogió de hombros – Pero las fuerzas sólo me han dado para herirlo. Ahora estará furioso y ya no me subestimará. Lástima.  
>- Pero... tu vida...<br>- Mi vida no es tan importante. Lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era destruirle, o al menos impedir que se llevara el Orbe... y a ti.  
>Lara le miró en silencio. Aquella filosofía era totalmente incomprensible para ella. Uno debía aferrarse a la vida mientras tuviera la menor oportunidad. Y Kurtis la tenía. Existiendo la Verdadera Opción... ¿por qué morir?<br>- Bien.- dijo ella – No hay manera de entenderte, pero al menos espero que la próxima vez tengas la suficiente cabeza como para no volverte a enfrascar en un duelo a muerte, como mínimo hasta que encontramos la maldita clave.  
>- Lo intentaré.- sonrió él.<br>- Lo cierto es que has estado espléndido. – dijo ella, mirándolo de reojo – Aunque la verdad, eso de "pues va a ser que no"...  
>Kurtis soltó una carcajada.<br>- ¡Venga! ¿Has visto qué cabreo ha pillado?

Al día siguiente hubo guerra. Jean y sus operarios querían entrar al baluarte. Kurtis se negó en redondo. Aquel lugar era sagrado y no pensaba permitir que entraran a saquearlo, expoliarlo y a profanar la tumba de Loanna. Hubo un motín y los operarios asaltaron el baluarte, pero volvieron corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas cuando se activó la primera cuchilla.  
>Lara gritó hasta quedarse afónica, repartió unos cuantos mamporros y se encerró en su tienda para estudiar el Orbe.<br>- _Laga, quegida_, no podemos _quedagnos_ sin _veg_ la tumba... – se quejaba Jean - ¡Somos _agqueólogos_! Tú me entiendes, _quegida_, si todas las _pegsonas fuegamos_ como tu amigo, Tutankhamón_seguigía_ en el olvido y nadie _habgía desentegado_ la Esfinge.  
>- Lo sé, pero está en su derecho. De todas formas, si podéis esquivar las trampas y a un par de huesudos centinelas...<br>Jean se estremeció.  
>- ¿Y no <em>podgías convenceglo paga<em> que nos _acompañaga_? Me has dicho que las _tgampas_ y los centinelas le obedecen...  
>- No hay tiempo para eso.- cortó ella, tajante – Échame una mano con esto, Jean. Estoy harta de darle vueltas al asunto.<br>El Orbe cada vez la tenía más fascinada. Había copiado, agrupado y clasificado todos los símbolos, había anotado todo cuanto sabía de ellos... y lo único que había conseguido era un galimatías aún más enrevesado.  
>- Bueno, <em>quegida<em>, yo soy egiptólogo, no _expegto_ en simbología – dijo examinando los fajos de papeles – _pego_ yo aquí no veo conexión alguna. Falta _infogmación_... y me temo que el _Ogbe_ no_pagece dag_ más de sí.  
>- Pues el Sello Áureo no ha cambiado. Sigue mostrando este mismo sitio.<br>- Quizá os hayáis dejado algo, u os habéis equivocado de _lugag_.  
>- No puede ser.- dijo ella, arrojando el lápiz y apretando los puños - ¡Esta esfera es prefecta! ¿Dónde está el fallo?<br>Jean empezó a repasar con los ojos la lista interminable de símbolos.  
>- La <em>Vegdadega<em> Opción... – murmuró.  
>En ese momento les interrumpió un grito. Jean y Lara salieron corriendo de la tienda y se encontraron a uno de los niños operarios que venía corriendo y señalaba hacia atrás.<br>Allí, marcados sobre la línea del horizonte, había varias filas de jinetes envueltos en túnicas blancas, aguardando en silencio. Frente a ellos, el que parecía ser el cabecilla iba envuelto en un amplio manto negro. Todos iban armados.  
>- <em>Mon Dieu<em> – jadeó Jean, aterrado.  
>Kurtis había aparecido, e hizo gesto de ir a sacar el arma.<br>- No.- dijo Lara, y se lo impidió – No vienen a atacarnos. Son _medjau_.  
>- ¿Med qué? – dijo Kurtis.<br>- _Medjau_. Beduinos del Norte. Voy a hablar con el jefe.  
>Lara se encaminó hacia las hileras de jinetes. La gente del campamento se había congregado en torno a Jean y Kurtis y miraban atemorizados a los nómadas.<br>El caudillo miró a la mujer mientras se acercaba. Kurtis, con todo, desenfundó discretamente el arma y la mantuvo oculta bajo el brazo. Un solo gesto de hostilidad hacia Lara... y adiós caudillo.  
>- <em>Salam aleikum<em>.- saludó Lara. - ¿Cómo es que os habéis alejado tanto de vuestras tierras?  
>- Corren tiempos extraños.- respondió la negra figura con voz suave y cálida – Me alegro de volver a verte, Lara Croft.<br>Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, al reconocer la voz.  
>- ¿Putai? ¿Eres tú?<br>El caudillo se descubrió el rostro. Era una mujer.

Aquella noche, beduinos y operarios cenaron juntos. Cierto que los miembros de la expedición se sentían bastante recelosos al lado de aquellos árabes armados hasta los dientes, pero éstos no tenían una actitud hostil en absoluto.  
>- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo Putai, sentada junto a Lara, en torno a una fogata – Creí que no te volvería a ver, Saqueadora de Tumbas.<br>La chamán beduina era, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no árabe sino etíope. Su piel era oscura como el ébano y sus larguísimos cabellos negros estaban trenzados en un complejo peinado adornado con cuentas de colores. Vestía una túnica tan oscura como su piel y portaba un cayado de madera. Lo más fascinante eran sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, enmarcados por tatuajes de _hedna_. Ningún individuo de su raza los tenía así.  
>- ¿Qué ha pasado, Putai? – dijo Lara – Tú eras la chamán de tu tribu, no su cabecilla.<br>- Mi padre falleció hace algunos meses – explicó ella. Hablaba francés com un marcado acento árabe. – Mi hermano fue asesinado hace dos semanas por los fundamentalistas. He asumido yo el liderazgo.  
>Lara no sabía qué le extrañaba más, que los beduinos hubiesen aceptado el mando de una mujer o que ella, tan pacífica y espiritual, hubiera consentido un cargo que implicaba belicismo y poder.<br>Después de cenar la gente se fue retirando a sus tiendas. Finalmente sólo quedó una hoguera solitaria en todo el campamento. En torno a ella se congregaron Putai, Jean y Lara. Kurtis, de acuerdo con su costumbre, se sentó algo aparte, fumando en silencio pero sin perder detalle de la conversación.  
>- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?- preguntó Jean a la beduina.<br>- La encontré herida en la Gran Tumba del Rey Antiguo.  
>- Se refiere a la Pirámide de Kheops.- apuntó Lara al ver la cara de extrañeza del egiptólogo.<br>- ¡Entonces fue ella quien te guescató! – exclamó el francés- ¿Cómo fue?  
>- Si a Lara no le importa.- dijo Putai cortésmente.<br>Ella se encogió de hombros. Se había pasado dos años callando ante los medios de comunicación, pero ahora estaba entre amigos.  
>Entonces, Putai inició su relato.<p>

_Había sido una tarde de enero. Putai y su padre habían cabalgado hasta la Gran Tumba del Rey Antiguo (aquello que los occidentales llamaban "pirámide"). Allí, ocultos tras una duna, vieron un equipo de arqueólogos trabajando afanosamente. Los mandaba un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido de blanco, que exhibía una notable cojera.  
>- Ya están esos ladrones expoliando de nuevo los lugares sagrados.- gruñó Putai.<br>- No, hija. Esta vez tratan de rescatar a una exploradora desaparecida.- el anciano caudillo señaló al hombre cojo – Ése es Werner Von Croy. Está intentando rescatar a una antigua discípula suya, Lara Croft.  
>Putai escupió al suelo para alejar los malos demonios. Su padre la imitó.<br>- ¡La mujer que liberó a Seth!  
>- Sí, hija mía. Para ésa no existe nada sagrado.<br>- ¡Entonces haría bien en dejarla enterrada! ¡Así pagará el justo precio por sus profanaciones!  
>- Es lo que está haciendo.- respondió su padre- Mira.<br>En efecto, el campamento estaba siendo levantado. Los operarios recogían tiendas y materiales y los cargaban de nuevo en los jeeps.  
>Von Croy estaba de pie frente a la pirámide. Apretaba una mochila rota y desvencijada entre sus manos. La expresión de su rostro mostraba un profundo dolor y abatimiento.<br>- Vamos, hija. La han dado por muerta.  
>- Sí, padre. Que los occidentales se ocupen de sus asuntos.<em>

_La joven chamán nunca sabría qué la impulsó a volver a la pirámide. Quizá fueron los espíritus de la Tierra, que le hablaron en sueños. Quizá fue la compasión que le inspiró la mirada del anciano cojo. Quizá fue su cara apesadumbrada, semejante a la de un padre que ha perdido a su hija. Quizá fue el cariño y la nostalgia con que aferraba la mochila. Quizá fue que rompió a llorar cuando se lo llevaron de allí.  
>El caso es que la noche siguiente Putai entró en las galerías de la Gran Pirámide. Sus ojos beduinos eran capaces de guiarse en la oscuridad, fiel aliada de su pueblo desde hacía generaciones.<br>Llegó hasta el final del túnel que había mandado excavar Von Croy. Luego empezó a retirar piedras. Se desgarró la túnica, se hirió los brazos, pero no paró durante un buen rato. Cuando consiguió despejarlo, estaba sucia de polvo y empapada de sudor. No cejó en su empeño. Forcejeó por pasar la abertura y siguió arrastrándose a pesar de que empezaba a invadirle una especie de claustrofobia: el suyo era un pueblo que siempre había vivido al aire libre y cuyo único encierro era el que daban a los cadáveres cuando los sepultaban en la arena.  
>Cuando ya creía que no podría seguir, la vio.<br>Era un bulto oscuro tirado en la oscuridad, medio enterrado. La exploradora yacía desmadejada como una muñeca rota. Tenía los brazos y las piernas torcidos en ángulos imposibles. Estaba sucia de polvo y empapada de sangre.  
>Putai se arrastró hasta ella y le apartó los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro. Tenía un ojo hinchado, el labio inferior partido y la cara llena de cortes y rasguños. La piel tenía un tono grisáceo.<br>- ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Putai a la vacía oscuridad – Está muerta. ¿Llevarla a los suyos? ¿Dejarla aquí?  
>Era más fácil dejarla allí, pero a pesar de todo la agarró de una pierna y empezó a tirar de ella. Casi al mismo, tiempo, la herida soltó un alarido de dolor y se convulsionó.<br>- ¡__Allah Akbar__! – jadeó Putai - ¡Está viva!  
>La europea abrió los ojos y trató de hablar, pero tenía la boca seca y llena de arena. Putai extrajo de su destrozada túnica un minúsculo odre de agua y lo acercó a los labios cuarteados de la mujer. Ésta hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para tragar el agua, Luego, dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza, exhausta.<br>- ¿Lara Croft?- aventuró Putai.  
>Ella asintió lentamente.<br>- Debería dejarte morir.- dijo entonces Putai, más hablando consigo misma que con Lara – Tú liberaste a Seth. Has traído el Mal a Egipto.  
>- No... – dijo entonces Lara, hablando en un gorgoteo – He reparado mi error... está encerrado de nuevo...<br>Le vino un brutal acceso de tos y se debatió, atormentada. Tenía las costillas rotas y cada movimiento era una tortura.  
>Putai la observó en silencio. Las heridas eran graves, pero no mortales. Nada que su sabiduría no pudiera curar. Si la sacaba de allí, viviría. Si la dejaba, moriría.<br>- Muy bien. Alá lo ha puesto en mis manos.  
>Era inútil intentar moverla. Empezó a retroceder. La herida le lanzó una mirada desesperada. La beduina dijo:<br>- Tranquila. No voy a abandonarte. Voy a regresar con los míos. Te sacaremos de aquí. Aguanta.  
>Y volvieron. La recogieron y la sacaron de allí. Putai la acogió en su tienda y se encargó de curarla y cuidarla. Pasaron meses antes de que pudiera volver a caminar. Al quinto mes sus huesos ya estaban restablecidos, pero había perdido su agilidad. Andaba a trompicones, más coja que Von Croy, y se agotaba enseguida. Tardaría mucho en volver a ser la de antes.<br>Ningún médico occidental hubiera creído jamás que la sabiduría curativa de un pueblo nómada y primitivo pudiera sanar a una accidentada tan grave, pero el caso es que Lara se recuperó. Ella y Putai se hicieron amigas. Cabalgaron juntas por el desierto y juntas estuvieron a partir de aquel momento. La beduina le enseñó a convivir con su pueblo, le enseñó su sabiduría y su tradición. Lara por su parte, le contó sus experiencias a lo largo y ancho de aquel mundo y le enseñó a hablar el francés (la segunda lengua oficial de Egipto).  
>- Tendré que volver algún día a Inglaterra.- le dijo un día – Los míos siguen creyendo que estoy muerta.<br>- Ese hombre anciano y cojo... Von Croy... – titubeó Putai.  
>- En otros tiempos fue mi maestro y mentor... ahora es mi peor enemigo.<br>- Pero él intentó buscarte.  
>- Y me abandonó. – Lara hizo una mueca de desprecio – Es un traidor. Llegó hasta muy cerca de mí. Pude oír su voz y no tuve fuerzas para llamarle. Me robó la mochila y se largó.<br>Furiosa, escupió hacia un lado. Llevaba tanto tiempo entre los nómadas que se había acostumbrado a imitar este particular gesto de desagrado al mencionar algo o alguien que les traía malos recuerdos.  
>Putai quiso decirle entonces que no la había abandonado. Que lo habían obligado a marcharse. Que su dolor había sido real.<br>Pero conocía el poder del odio, y su amiga estaba llena de odio.  
>Lara nunca perdonaría.<br>_

- Yo _recuegdo_ el día que volviste de _entge_ los _muegtos_.- dijo Jean cuando Putai acabó de hablar- Estábamos _celebgando otgo funegal_ en tu _memoguia_.  
>- ¿De quién fue la genial idea de edificar esa espantosa estatua de mí? – dijo Lara.<br>Jean se encogió de hombros.  
>- Supongo que del <em>padge<em> Dunstan.  
>Entre carcajadas recordaron aquel momento. Lara había entrando corriendo en la capilla e interrumpió la misa. A Winston le dio un infarto y los padres de Lara tardaron mucho en recuperarse de la impresión. En cuanto al padre Dunstan, siempre afirmó a partir de aquel momento que el regreso de Lara se debía a sus oraciones, aunque en el momento en que la vio aparecer la roció con agua bendita por si se trataba de un fantasma. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba meses desaparecida.<br>- ¿Te reconciliaste al final con tu maestro? – dijo entonces Putai.  
>Lara negó con la cabeza.<br>- Lo asesinaron. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, metida en el lío más grande de mi vida. El colmo es que se me acusa a mí de su muerte y ahora mismo debo tener a toda la policía europea detrás de mí.  
>- ¿<em>Pego<em> no te explicó _pog_ qué te abandonó? – dijo Jean.

- No tuvo tiempo. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Incluso al principio no estaba segura de si era yo la que lo había matado. En cualquier caso, ya no importa.  
>De repente, Putai dijo:<br>- ¿Y tú qué tienes que contarnos, Cazador de Demonios?  
>Kurtis alzó la vista, sorprendido. Ya se había dado cuenta que era costumbre de los beduinos dar apodos a todo lo que conocían, pero la coincidencia era demasiado descarada.<br>- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?  
>- Mi pueblo aún sigue contando leyendas acerca de los tiempos en que gente como tú habitaba en el baluarte. Soy capaz de reconocer a un guerrero en cuanto lo veo. Y tú has pasado por muchas batallas.<br>Lara y Jean le estaban mirando fijamente. Tanta atención le sacaba de quicio, él que estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran.  
>- No hablo de temas personales.- respondió con brusquedad. Se levantó y se alejó.<br>- Un tío simpático.- comentó Jean, que desde que se había quedado sin poder entrar en la tumba de Loanna no se tragaba a Kurtis.  
>Lara esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.<br>- Es su manera de hacerse el interesante.  
>Pero se guardó mucho de reconocer que lo conseguía. Kurtis siempre sería un misterio para ella. Se preguntó qué clase de vida habría tenido y por qué se empeñaba en encerrarse tras un muro de ladrillos. Por timidez no era. Kurtis era cualquier cosa excepto tímido. Quizá fuera otra forma de pasar desapercibido.<p>

**Las letras en cursiva expresan acentos extranjeros y palabras en otros idiomas, así como flashbacks.**

**Los personajes principales son propiedad de Core Design.**


	16. Chapter 16: Sangre en la arena

**Capítulo 16: Sangre en la arena**

La despertaron los gritos y los disparos. Saltó del lecho y sacó la omnipresente escopeta debajo del hatillo de ropa que le servía de almohada. Luego decidió que no podía salir en ropa interior y se vistió a la carrera, guardó el Orbe en la mochila y salió de la tienda.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- gritó.

Y entonces lo vio. Varios _jeeps_ que paraban allí mismo. Ciertos de hombres armados que asaltaban el campamento, armados con subfusiles. Y al mando de todos ellos...

- ¡Gunderson!

Lara maldijo una y mil veces no haber matado a ese hombre cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

En el campamento estalló el caos. Los excavadores, aterrados, huyeron hacia el único lugar que les pareció seguro: el baluarte. Los beduinos, que llevaban la guerra en la sangre, empuñaron las armas y con gritos salvajes se lanzaron al encuentro de los invasores. El resultado fue que unos tropezaron con otros y ser formó un tapón de gente aterrorizada y furiosa que chillaba y hacía aspavientos.

- Oh, vaya.- musitó Lara, fastidiada.

Los hombres de Gunderson corrían entre las tiendas. Acorralaban a la gente con sus armas. Los beduinos les plantaban cara, pero el pánico iba en aumento.

Lara se ocultó tras una lona. Esperó y cuando uno de los mercenarios pasó por su lado, saltó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. Ella y su contrincante rodaron por la arena. Después de un breve forcejeo, Lara lo finiquitó con un certero codazo en la sien.

Se levantó a trompicones y miró a su alrededor. Los mercenarios habían prendido fuego a las tiendas y había varios cadáveres en la arena. De repente, alguien la empujó con fuerza y la arrojó al suelo. El empujón la dejó sin aliento. La metralla llovió a su alrededor.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – la voz de Kurtis sonó en su oído - ¿Quieres que te conviertan en el colador más bonito del Sáhara?

Los gritos de guerra de los beduinos resonaban por todas partes. Lara y Kurtis se arrastraron por la arena y se parapetaron tras una duna. Él sacó la Boran X y ajustó la mirilla encima del cañón.

Un mercenario apuntó hacia ellos, pero no le dio tiempo a disparar. Kurtis lo abatió de un tiro. Y a otro. Y a otro.

Lara se incorporó.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Cúbreme la retaguardia, Kurtis! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Putai!

Saltó hacia delante y echó a correr entre las tiendas. Kurtis soltó una maldición.

Los mercenarios, al verla, se lanzaron hacia ella. Tenían órdenes de capturarla. Pero no legaron a tocarle ni un pelo. Kurtis, rápido y letal, los liquidó uno por uno desde su parapeto.

Así Lara puedo llegar hasta donde Putai, arrodillada tras un jeep, con los labios apretados y aferrando con fuerza su bastón, contemplaba la batalla.

- ¡Lara! – gritó ella - ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? ¿Qué quieren?

- Me buscan a mí.- jadeó Lara – Putai, por favor, debes irte. Tú y tu gente. De inmediato.

La chamán beduina frunció el ceño.

- Mi pueblo jamás ha retrocedido ante el enemigo. Lucharemos.

- ¡No podéis luchar contra ellos! – Lara dio una patada en el suelo – Sus armas son mucho más sofisticadas. ¡Os diezmarán!

Entonces cesaron los tiros. Gunderson había dado una seca orden desde su posición elevada (estaba sobre una duna) y al instante los mercenarios cesaron el fuego. Los beduinos hicieron otro tanto, esperando el diálogo.

El vozarrón de Gunderson se oyó por todo el campamento.

- ¡Nómadas! ¡Trabajadores! No queremos vuestra muerte. Venimos buscando a una mujer llamada Lara Croft. Entregádnosla y no habrá más muertes que lamentar.

- Lo sabía.- masculló Lara en voz baja.

Putai se levantó. Aunque negra como el ébano, era una mujer hermosa, y resplandecía con el orgullo y la dignidad de su raza.

- Acompáñame, Lara.- dijo a su amiga, y se encaminó hacia el jefe de los mercenarios.

Lara la miró y se preguntó si se había vuelto loca. Siguió a regañadientes a la beduina, pero con la escopeta levantada y el dedo en el gatillo.

Putai se detuvo a pocos pasos de Gunderson.

- ¿Quién eres? – le espetó con la cabeza bien alta.

- Marten Gunderson, para servirla, señora.- dijo él burlonamente. Luego miró a Lara- Ya veo que tenéis a esa zorra con vosotros.

Lara disparó. El tiro cayó justo a los pies de Gunderson y lo hizo saltar hacia atrás. Los beduinos soltaron una carcajada y aplaudieron entusiasmados.

Gunderson enrojeció de rabia.

- Es la última vez que me ridiculizas, mujer. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de demostrar tu nobleza, si es que la tienes. Depón el arma y entrégate, y te juro por mi honor de mercenario que nadie más saldrá herido. Mandaré que mis hombres se retiren y dejaré en paz a tu patética compañía de excavadores y a esta panda de mugrientos desharrapados.- señaló con desprecio a Putai – Ahora bien, sigue oponiéndote a mí y no dejaré a nadie con vida en todo este maldito lugar.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó Putai. Gunderson se estaba expresando en inglés y ni ella ni ningún beduino lo entendían.

Lara tradujo rápidamente sus palabras. Putai se giró indignada hacia Gunderson y escupió en su dirección.

- ¡Que venga si quiere! ¡Les plantaremos cara!

Lara sacudió la cabeza, agotada. Miró a su alrededor. Los beduinos, expectantes, permanecían inmóviles. Los operarios se habían escondido entre los restos de las tiendas, aterrados. Kurtis estaba cerca, y junto a él, un horrorizado y tembloroso Jean.

Intercambió una mirada desesperada con Kurtis. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Ni se te ocurra entregarte.

Pero eso significaba la masacre. Los viejos revólveres y las desvencijadas metralletas de los nómadas no podían hacer frente a las sofisticadas armas de los mercenarios. Sería un baño de sangre. Ella podía evitarlo. Ella...

- No sé de dónde has salido ni por qué la buscas.- Putai habló entonces en francés para que Gunderson la entendiera. - Pero vas a tener que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres.

Y levantando el cayado en alto, poderosa y exultante, Putai lanzó el grito de guerra de los beduinos, un silbido estridente y prolongado que se lograba golpeando la lengua en ambos lados de la boca: el _zagharit_.

Era la señal. Los beduinos, todos a una, atacaron.

Kurtis giró la cadera y estampó una patada lateral en el estómago de un mercenario. Abatió de un puñetazo de otro. Cazó el Churigai al vuelo (que venía de cortar unas cuantas gargantas) y desenfundó la Boran.

- Son como cucarachas.- gruñó – Cuantos más te cargas, más aparecen de la nada.

Sabía lo competentes e incansables que podían llegar a ser: había sido uno de ellos. Los nuevos mercenarios de Gunderson iban expresamente equipados para el desierto, y como tenían expresas órdenes de no dañarlo, éste se permitió el lujo de ir haciendo escabechina.

La matanza se extendía por toda la zona. Los beduinos peleaban y se defendían con ahínco. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en su terreno. Pero poco podían hacer contra aquellos soldados entrenados y bien armados.

- Van a matarlos a todos.- comentó en voz baja. – No tienen ninguna posibilidad.

Jean, que estaba a su lado, se estremeció. Llevaba un pequeño revólver en la mano, pero antes se hubiera desmayado que atreverse a pegar un solo tiro.

- ¿Dónde está Lara? – dijo Kurtis.

- Hace poco la he visto _pog_ aquí.- contestó el francés.- Está _tgatando_ de _pgotegeg_ a la _señogita_ Putai.

Kurtis disparó en dirección a Jean. La bala le pasó al lado de la cabeza y atravesó la frente de un mercenario que se disponía a apuñalar al egiptólogo por la espalda.

- Estáte atento.- exhortó al aterrado Jean – No puedo estar pendiente de ti.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr en busca de Lara.

El arqueólogo francés se quedó solo en medio de aquel caos, sujetando la pistola con mano temblorosa.

- ¡_Mon Dieu_! – se lamentó - ¡Nunca debí _dejag_ El Caigo!

Media hora después, todo había acabado.

En el campamento reinaba el silencio. Un silencio mortal. La arena estaba empapada de sangre y sembrada de cadáveres.

Beduinos. Egipcios. Mercenarios. Muchos cuerpos de diferentes etnias... mezclados en el mismo abrazo final.

En medio de aquel panorama desolador, un hombre se dedicaba a la penosa tarea de examinar los cadáveres. Estaba prácticamente ileso, y también el hombrecillo bajo y gordo que lo seguía.

- Se la han llevado... – repetía una y otra vez Kurtis, con los dientes apretados de rabia - ¡Se la deben de haber llevado!

No había encontrado a Lara por ningún lado. Su angustia y preocupación iban en aumento, y por una vez no se molestó en ocultarlas.

- ¡_Miga_! ¡Allí! – señaló Jean.

Corrieron hasta el lugar que él había indicado. Putai yacía boca abajo sobre la arena. Kurtis le dio la vuelta suavemente, y vio enseguida que no podía hacer nada por ella. El cuerpo de la chamán estaba ametrallado y ensangrentado.

Ella abrió los ojos. Al toser, un reguero de sangre se le deslizó por la comisura de los labios. Kurtis la sostuvo en sus brazos y la incorporó un poco para que pudiera respirar.

- Cazador de Demonios... – musitó Putai.

- ¿Dónde está Lara? – dijo él.

La beduina entornó los ojos, nublados y vidriosos, y tosió de nuevo.

- Ella trató de defenderme. – balbuceó – Se quedó sin balas y peleó hasta que no pudo más. Yo traté de ayudarla, pero no soy una guerrera. Ese hombre calvo se le acercó por detrás y la golpeó en la cabeza. Se la llevaron. Traté de impedirlo...

Una convulsión la sacudió. El dolor que la torturaba era atroz. Tosió y expulsó un nuevo borbotón de sangre por la boca.

Kurtis, sin dejar de sostenerla, dirigió la mano hacia la Boran. Un tiro, rápido y certero, cortaría de golpe su sufrimiento y le daría una muerte mejor. Lo había hecho a menudo con algún compañero legionario en el frente.

Putai vio su ademán y al parecer entendió lo que se disponía a hacer. Levantó una mano temblorosa y ensangrentada y la puso sobre su hombro.

- No será necesario.- gorgoteó – Voy a reunirme con mis antepasados. Encuentra a Lara... júrame que lo harás... y que destruirás a los que nos han hecho esto.

- Lo haré.- ratificó él- Eso te lo aseguro.

Putai se relajó. Dejó caer la mano al suelo y aferró débilmente un puñado de la arena rojiza de Egipto. Se la llevó a los labios, haciendo un último tributo a la tierra que la había visto nacer, y exhaló su último suspiro. Sus ojos verdes, humedecidos, se quedaron mirando al vacío.

Kurtis la reclinó suavemente en el suelo y le cerró los ojos. Tomando el extremo de su oscuro manto, la cubrió completamente y se levantó.

Jean había contemplado la escena en silencio. El arqueólogo sollozaba quedamente y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

Por un momento, Kurtis deseó poder hacer lo mismo. Desahogarse. Llorar y aullar de rabia por aquella carnicería inútil. Pero las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos. Hacía ya muchos años que se le habían secado... muchos años que convivía con aquella sombra de muerte y destrucción... y había aprendido a soportarla.

Se miró los brazos. Estaban cubiertos de sangre ajena. Echó una última mirada al cadáver de la beduina y se alejó a zancadas mientras decía:

- Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

- _Pego_ los _cuegpos_... – titubeó Jean – están insepultos, y las _fiegas_ del _desiegto_...

- Son los vivos los que necesitan ayuda.- respondió Kurtis secamente.

Jean siguió a Kurtis a través del desolado páramo, tratando de no pisar ningún cuerpo.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a _haceg_? El _Gobiegno_...

- Del Gobierno te encargarás tú.- replicó Kurtis – Coge un jeep, vuelve a El Cairo y avisa a las autoridades de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

El egiptólogo puso cara de espanto.

- ¿Y qué les digo?

Kurtis estaba recogiendo a toda velocidad sus cosas y guardándolas en el equipaje adosado de su moto (que seguía inexplicablemente intacta a pesar de todo lo sucedido).

- Diles que el responsable de todo esto es Marten Gunderson, que se fugó hace poco de una prisión en Rumanía. Diles que él y una secta conocida como la Cábala son también responsables de los crímenes cometidos en París y Praga.

Se montó en la moto y miró a Jean.

- Con la pinta que tienes, no creo que duden de tu palabra.

En efecto, el francés tenía las ropas hechas trizas, el cuerpo rebozado en arena y lleno de rasguños y moratones.

- Ponte en contacto con la policía europea. Diles que _El Monstrum_ no es Lara Croft, sino Joachim Karel. Recuerda este nombre.

Jean asintió, mareado.

- Laga me habló de dos _pegsonas_... Selma Al-_Jaziga_ y _Vladimig_ Ivanoff. Dijo que ellos sabían la _vegdad_.

- La saben.- corroboró él- Intenta contactar con ellos. Si cuentas con su testimonio todo te resultará más fácil.

- Buena _suegte_, _Kugtis_.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento y arrancó en dirección a la carretera. Jean se apropió de uno de los jeeps y, sin mirar atrás, se dirigió hacia El Cairo.

Al llegar a la orilla del Nilo, Kurtis frenó y oteó el paisaje a su alrededor. Sus habilidades de rastreador de poco le habían servido en el desierto, donde la marca de los neumáticos de los jeeps de Gunderson había sido rápidamente borrada por el viento. Se encontraba en un punto muerto.

No muy lejos de la orilla del gran río había una pequeña aldea con una gasolinera al lado. Un pegote occidental en aquella típica estampa egipcia.

Junto a la orilla había un grupo de niños jugando. Se arrojaban el fango del río unos a otros y corrían en medio de una algarabía general de gritos y chillidos.

Uno de ellos se separó del grupo y fue hacia Kurtis.

- ¡Anda! – exclamó - ¡Qué moto más chula!

El hombre estudió al diablillo. No tendría más de diez años, estaba en los huesos e iba vestido con andrajos. Era uno de esos niños de la calle que vivían de robar a los turistas y sabían inglés a base de regatear con ellos.

- ¿Quieres subir?- le dijo.

La criatura abrió unos ojos como platos y asintió excitada. Kurtis bajó de la moto, levantó el cuerpecillo y lo dejó sobre el asiento del vehículo.

No es que le chiflaran los críos, pero la experiencia le había demostrado que si uno sabía cómo tratarlos, podían convertirse en una fuente de información muy valiosa.

Una niña, igualmente sucia y harapienta, se acercó con ademán temeroso.

- ¡Amir! – gritó con voz temblorosa - ¡Ven aquí!

Era evidente que Kurtis le daba miedo. Pero el niño no estaba dispuesto a bajarse tan pronto de la moto.

- ¡Oh, cállate Fadila! – le respondió. Luego le comentó a Kurtis – Es mi hermana mayor y se cree con derecho a mandarme. Es una desconfiada. Antes ha hecho lo mismo con los otros extranjeros que han venido.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo él, aparentando no darle importancia al asunto.

Fadila lo miró, desconfiada.

- Pasan cientos de extranjeros cada día por aquí.- murmuró - ¿Por qué íbamos a diferenciarlos?

_Bravo_, pensó Kurtis. _Una chica lista._

De nuevo fue Amir quien intervino.

- No te hagas la tonta, Fadila. No todos los extranjeros llevan mujeres muertas consigo.

- ¡Amir! – chilló la niña, espantada.

Esto va aclarándose, pensó Kurtis, y añadió:

- ¿Una mujer muerta?

Amir, harto ya de no ser el centro de atención, largó de una tirada:

- Eran cientos de hombres, con varios jeeps. Pararon a repostar en la gasolinera. Yo me metí en uno de los jeeps aprovechando que nadie me veía y encontré a la mujer muerta.

- ¿Conque de te dedicas a robar?

- Sí.- admitió el niño, orgulloso – Soy el mejor de la comarca. Nadie me ha pillado aún.

- Eres un estúpido.- dijo Fadila – Eran hombres malos. Si el calvo ese te llega a pillar...

- ¡Medía como tres metros de altura! – continuó Amir, entusiasmado.

Kurtis intervino de nuevo.

- ¿Y cómo era la mujer?

- Era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo trenzado e iba vestida muy rara, como los exploradores occidentales. Esos hombres malos la tenían atada y amordazada.

- Pues entonces no estaba muerta. - apuntó Fadila, circunspecta – Nadie amordaza a los cadáveres.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? – espetó Amir, molesto - ¡La mujer estaba muerta! Le di una patada en la espinilla y ni parpadeó. ¡Más muerta que una piedra!

- ¿Sabéis hacia dónde han ido? – preguntó Kurtis, abandonando toda discreción.

- Tomó la carretera del Norte.- dijo Fadila.

El hombre asintió con un seco ademán. Se giró, levantó al niño de la moto y luego lo dejó en el suelo.

- Tengo que irme, chicos. Hasta siempre y buena suerte.

Subió de un salto al vehículo, arrancó y se perdió en el camino, dejando una estela de polvo. Amir se quedó un rato callado, recordado el tacto metálico de la moto. Luego se giró hacia su hermana y dijo en tono acusador:

- ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Primero te haces la desconfiada y luego logras que se vaya!

- Ah, cállate.- replicó Fadila - ¿No ves que era su novio?

Amir parpadeó, confuso.

- ¿El de la mujer muerta? ¿Y tú eso de dónde te lo sacas?

La niña entrecerró los ojos.

- Las mujeres entendemos de estas cosas.

- ¡Bah! – gritó el niño, y le arrojó un puñado de barro a los ojos - ¡Las mujeres no sabéis nada!

Se enfrascaron en una nueva batalla de fango.

Lara recobró la conciencia lenta y trabajosamente. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, y al intentar moverse una punzada le taladró las sienes. La cabeza el daba vueltas sin parar. Trató de aspirar aire, pero se encontró con la boca amordazada con una flexible venda que se le hundía entre los labios sin piedad.

Al intentar abrir los ojos, se encontró con una visión borrosa de imágenes y lucecitas danzantes, por lo que los cerró de nuevo. No oía nada excepto un molesto zumbido en los oídos y algo parecido a las hélices de una avioneta.

Recordó vagamente lo que había sucedido. Estaba tratando de escudar a Putai cunado un grupo de mercenarios los había atacado. Genial momento para quedarse sin un mísero cartucho de escopeta. Tanto ella como Putai habían peleado como leonas (el cayado de la chamán había abierto más de un cráneo), pero al final las habían reducido. Lara podría haber huido con facilidad, pero algo en su interior se rebeló contra la idea de abandonar a la beduina a su suerte. Y entonces aquel codazo brutal en la sien. Y la negrura que vino después.

- ¿Qué tal, señorita Croft?

Aquella voz burlona la hizo abrir los ojos, y a través de la bruma que los empañaba creyó distinguir el rostro de Gunderson. Trató de moverse, pero la habían atado a conciencia, y cada intento de moverse hacía que aquellas ataduras se le clavaran en la carne como cuchillas.

- Vamos a despegar.- le anunció el matón – En pocas horas estaremos en Munich. El Maestro te transmite sus saludos y espera ansiosamente tu llegada. – soltó una carcajada.

Lara cerró los ojos. Le dolían demasiado.

No es que temiera por sí misma. Al menos, no empezaría a temer nada serio hasta que tuviera de nuevo ante sí a aquel monstruo de Karel. Por el momento, de nada servía preocuparse por ello. La habían raptado, golpeado, maniatado y amordazado miles de veces. Aquello no la asustaba.

Sin embargo, debía encontrar algún modo... quizá si fingiera que...

Gunderson se alarmó cuando empezó a toser. Al cabo de unos segundos, parecía que le estaba dando un ataque. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

- ¡Se está asfixiando! – dijo el mercenario que la vigilaba.

- Tonterías.- replicó Gunderson – Puede respirar perfectamente.

Pero Lara seguía tosiendo y emitiendo murmullos ahogados, y el mercenario dijo:

- Se habrá atragantado con los algodones.

Gunderson soltó un gruñido de impaciencia. Su mayor deseo era que aquella maldita mujer se ahogara allí mismo, pero no le convenía en absoluto. Se acercó a ella, le retiró la mordaza de un tirón y le sacó los algodones de la boca.

Todo ocurrió a una velocidad de vértigo. Lara atrapó los dedos índice y corazón de Gunderson con la boca y los aplastó con los molares. Oyó a Gunderson chillar, pero no soltó a su presa y mordió con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos. Notó cómo los huesos crujían entre sus dientes y casi al instante un brutal impacto en el pómulo casi la dejó inconsciente. Aturdida, soltó la mano de Gunderson y cayó hacia atrás. Por encima del ensordecedor zumbido de sus oídos oyó al matón berrear:

- ¡Grandísima hija de puta!

Abrió los ojos y vio a Gunderson agarrarse la mano ensangrentada con una expresión de furia y dolor. Tenía los dedos torcidos en un ángulo imposible.

Fuera de sí, el matón le atestó una patada en el estómago. Lara se dobló en dos, sin aliento.

Marten Gunderson hubiera destrozado a Lara allí mismo de no ser porque varios mercenarios se abalanzaron sobre él y lo apartaron de ella. El sicario seguía vociferando como un animal:

- ¡Fuera! ¡Quitádmela de en medio! ¡Sacadla de mi vista o la mato! ¡Juro que la matooooooooooooo!

Miles de manos se arrojaron sobre ella, que empezó a morder, a escupir y a patear sin control. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían las articulaciones. De lo agotada que estaba. Aquella pugna era inútil. Iba a perder. Iba a...

Un culatazo en la nuca cortó de golpe el hilo de sus alborotados pensamientos.


	17. Chapter 17: Este hombre vivirá

**Capítulo 17: "Este hombre vivirá..."**

Minos Axiotis se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró. Miró el icono de la Theotokos que colgaba de la pared y volvió a suspirar, esta vez más profundamente.  
><em>Madre bendita, dame fuerzas para soportar esta incertidumbre.<em>  
>La última vez que había podido entrar en contacto con Lara y Kurtis había sido en el hotel de Brasov. Desde que habían partido a Egipto no había vuelto a saber de ellos.<br>Algo malo había sucedido. Algo que inclinaba la balanza a favor del Mal. Si al menos pudiera...  
>Sonó el teléfono.<br>Minos miró el aparato y se estremeció. Aquello no era normal. En su retiro, él no solía usar ningún medio de comunicación (iba en contra de su _modus vivendi_ y de las santas reglas de su comunidad), pero se había visto obligado a emplearlo para contactar con la Amazona y el Lux Veritatis.  
>Pero siempre había llamado él. Era imposible que lo hubieran localizado. Era imposible que...<br>Con un movimiento convulso, descolgó.  
>La voz que oyó a través del auricular era fría y cortante como el acero.<br>- _Geiá sou_, Minos Axiotis.  
>El anciano soltó un jadeo.<br>- ¿Quién eres?  
>- Mi nombre mortal es Joachim Karel. – dijo en un griego perfecto - En cuanto a mi auténtico nombre, no eres digno de conocerlo.<br>Minos notó que estaba temblando. ¡Estaba hablando con un Nephilim! Un ser inmortal... un ángel... un demonio.  
>- ¿Qué quieres?<br>- Oh, sólo informarte de los últimos movimientos. Parece que tus contactos últimamente no funcionan muy bien. Quizá sea porque los he mandado eliminar a todos. Así que yo seré tu único contacto a partir de ahora. Agradécelo, hombre santo, no todos pueden disfrutar del privilegio que ahora gozas.  
>El anciano inspiró profundamente y trató de adoptar un tono de voz firme.<br>- Di lo que tengas que decir.  
>- Tengo a la Amazona.<br>Minos gimió, y Karel, al oírlo, correspondió con una carcajada.  
>- ¿Sorprendido? La historia se repite. Drakul se apoderó de Loanna, pero cometió el error de subestimarla. No predijo de lo que era capaz una humana desesperada. No vio a tiempo que prefería la muerte. Yo no cometeré tal error. Sé lo que puedo esperar de la futura madre de los Nephilim.<br>Minos no podía articular palabra, absorto en su horror, y por ello Karel continuó:  
>- No ha sido fácil hacerse con ella. El Lux Veritatis ha peleado con ahínco e incluso me ha herido para evitarlo. La verdad, no esperaba tanta energía por parte de esa rata, pero ahora sé que es lo bastante estúpido como para sacrificarse por ella. Ya lo hizo una vez, ahora que lo pienso. ¿No es típico de un humano?<br>- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – dijo Minos, apretando los puños con frustración.  
>- Lo sabes muy bien, viejo chocho. El Lux Veritatis vendrá a buscarla, impulsado por ese estúpido sentido del honor y la responsabilidad que tenían todos los de su Orden. Sí, es un digno contrincante, pero tiene un gran defecto: es humano. Eso le perderá.<br>Karel bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.  
>- Llámalo. Adelante. Ahora está en El Cairo. Te facilitaré su localización. Llámalo y dile lo que voy a hacer con ella. Y luego me cuentas su reacción.<br>- Monstruo.- espetó Minos – Eres Satanás.  
>Karel estalló en risotadas.<br>- ¿Satanás? Ése no es más que fruto de vuestra febril imaginación. Yo soy real, Minos. Y por eso soy mucho más peligroso.  
>El anciano cerró los ojos. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla.<br>- No pienso hacer nada de lo que me pidas.  
>- Lo harás de todas formas. Yo te obligaré.<br>Minos colgó bruscamente, incapaz de soportar por un segundo más aquella odiosa voz. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos y tembló violentamente.  
>El Mal proliferaba y se abría camino.<br>Sus pensamientos se giraron hacia Kurtis. Al día en que lo conoció... en persona.  
>El guerrero de la Lux Veritatis no recordaba ese día. Pero Minos sí. Lo recordaría para siempre.<br>Las imágenes y el recuerdo volvieron a él con total nitidez... 

(…)

_Un túnel oscuro. Hediondo. Minos avanzaba oculto en la capucha de su túnica y escoltado por algunos de los hermanos. Ellos iban armados. Él no. Jamás empuñaría un arma. Jamás.  
>- Absteneos de violencia.- les aconsejó – No uséis esas armas a menos que sea imprescindible.<br>Hombre de paz, Minos Axiotis se había jurado no tocar jamás arma alguna ni dañar a ningún ser vivo.  
>Las circunstancias que los habían conducido al Strahov eran totalmente extraordinarias. Estaba aterrorizado ante lo que podía hallar al final del túnel.<br>Éste acabó en una inmensa sala circular. Había una rejilla enorme en el centro, bajo la cual se veía centellear el agua.  
>- ¡Dios Santo! – jadeó uno - ¿Qué es eso?<br>Había una monstruosa criatura derribada en el suelo. Parecía una araña, pero era mucho más alargada y sus proporciones eran desorbitadas.  
>Las paredes y el suelo estaban salpicadas de un repulsivo líquido verde. Cuando uno de los hermanos lo tocó, empezó a gritar y tuvieron que atenderlo. Aquello quemaba como si fuera ácido.<br>A pocos metros de aquella repulsiva aparición, había otro cadáver. Estaba decapitado y parecía... parecía un extraño híbrido entre mujer y libélula, con un par de cuchillas semejantes a las de una mantis religiosa.  
>- Esto es cosa del demonio.- sentenció otro, santiguándose horrorizado.<br>Entonces, Minos lo vio. Estaba tumbado de lado, sobre un inmenso charco de sangre. Inmóvil. Corrieron hasta él y lo rodearon.  
>- ¡Es él!- dijo Minos – Dios mío, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?<br>Uno de los hermanos – Karolis – se inclinó y puso el cuerpo boca arriba. Cuál no fue su estupefacción al ver que el hombre se estremecía y soltaba un gemido.  
>- ¡Está vivo!<br>Parecía imposible. Tenía un enorme agujero en el estómago y sangraba a borbotones.  
>- Rápido – dijo Minos – Pasadme una túnica.<br>Rasgó la prenda en tiras y la aplicó alrededor de la cintura del hombre para tratar de contener la hemorragia.  
>- Es inútil. – dijo Karolis – No podrás contener la sangre con eso. Va a morir.<br>El herido abrió los ojos en ese momento. Los tenía azules, como los de su padre. Tenía la mirada vidriosa y perdida, y le corría un hilo de sangre entre los labios._  
><em>Levantó una mano temblorosa e intentó coger una pistola que tenía enfundada en el costado, pero no le llegaron las fuerzas y la dejó caer a su lado.<br>Karolis comprendió. Se inclinó y recogió el arma. Entonces le apuntó a la cabeza.  
>- ¡No! – gritó Minos - ¡Te has vuelto loco!<br>- No hay remedio.- dijo Karolis – No podemos salvarlo. Es mejor acabar rápidamente con su sufrimiento.  
>El hombre se convulsionó de nuevo y soltó un aullido de dolor.<br>- Pero... – titubeó Minos.  
>El herido volvió a gritar. Había sangre por todas partes. Encaró la mirada hacia su piadoso verdugo y la sostuvo con entereza. Quería morir.<br>Pero la bondadosa naturaleza de Minos se rebeló ante aquella idea.  
>- Suelta esa pistola.- ordenó con voz seca.<br>Karolis, que ya tenía el dedo presionando el gatillo, dudó.  
>- ¡Suéltala!<br>- Padre, Karolis tiene razón.- intervino otro hermano – Este hombre está agonizando. Lo mejor es ahorrarle el dolor.  
>- No.- replicó Minos. Se interpuso entre Karolis y el herido – Vamos a sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un hospital.<br>- ¡Morirá de todos modos!  
>- ¡Basta!- chilló Minos. De repente, se sentía furioso - ¿Olvidáis quién es este hombre? ¡Es Kurtis Trent, el hijo de Konstantin! ¿Olvidáis lo que su padre hizo por nosotros? ¡Si, sí, el mismo Konstantin que salvó nuestras vidas! Ahora tenemos a su hijo agonizando aquí... ¡y lo único que se os ocurre es pegarle un tiro!<br>- Padre...  
>- ¡Silencio! – estaba fuera de sí - ¡Rápido, hay que trasladarlo! ¡Y ay de vosotros si muere antes de llegar al hospital!<br>Los hermanos se lanzaron entre ellos una última y estupefacta mirada. Luego se inclinaron y procedieron rápidamente a atender al herido.  
>Éste, al ver que Karolis bajaba la pistola, torció la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, incapaz de soportar aquello.<br>- Vivirá... – murmuró Minos mientras se lo llevaban - ¡Este hombre vivirá! ¡Por Dios lo juro!  
><em>  
>(…)<p>

Y había vivido. Gracias a él. Gracias a que además de librar una cruenta batalla con los hermanos, también había tenido que lidiar con los médicos. Se habían negado a operarle. Según ellos, no tenía la menor posibilidad. Lo mejor era administrarle morfina para acallar el dolor y dejarlo ir.  
>Minos no se dejó convencer. Tenía que vivir. Cuando gritos, lamentos y súplicas dejaron de conmover, soltó el dinero. Sobornó a aquellos desalmados con una cantidad que no podía permitirse. Luego, vació sus venas y las de todos los hermanos porque en el cuerpo del hijo de Konstantin apenas quedaba sangre que bombear.<br>En contra de todo pronóstico, Kurtis sobrevivió.  
>Los médicos estaban azorados. La operación había sido de altísimo riesgo y los órganos dañados nunca volverían a funcionar con normalidad. El desangramiento había sido casi total y las secuelas permanecerían. Pero sobrevivió, porque algún avatar del destino hizo que aquella monstruosa guadaña que lo había atravesado de lado a lado no dañara la aorta ni la columna vertebral.<br>A las pocas semanas estaba fuera de peligro.  
>- No me lo explico.- dijo Karolis – Los médicos creen que es un milagro.<br>- Por supuesto que sí, hermano.- suspiró Minos – Por supuesto que sí. 

(…)

Kurtis se hallaba en un bar de un pueblo perdido entre Karnak y Luxor. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba ocioso y totalmente de turismo.  
>No era así.<br>Él sabía encontrar sus propias fuentes, buscar contactos. Escogió con sumo cuidado a su víctima. Era un empleado de un hangar ilegal de avionetas. Él sabría si los de Gunderson habían abandonado el país (no los creía tan estúpidos de coger un avión teniendo a una mujer secuestrada), pero aquel tipo jamás proporcionaría dato alguno de buena gana.  
>Tenía dos opciones: la vía rápida era hacerlo cantar por la fuerza bruta. Por desgracia eso implicaba que la víctima se acordara de tu rostro durante mucho tiempo... cosa que no le convenía en absoluto. Así que optó por la vía lenta, por mucho que le impacientara: invitó al individuo a un par de copas en el bar más cercano.<br>Se decía que los niños y los borrachos nunca mentían. Ya había hecho hablar a los niños. Ahora le tocaba el turno al borracho.  
>Con aquel tipo Kurtis interpretó el papel del legionario fanfarrón, del típico zorro del desierto que sabe todo lo que pasa entre el cielo y el suelo. Con eso y la ayuda de una botella de Jack Daniel's, al poco rato el tío estaba hablando por los codos.<br>- ¿Y dices que estuviste en la guerra de Kosovo? – decía el tipejo – ¡Increíble!  
>- ¿Ves esto?- Kurtis se señaló una cicatriz alargada que tenía junto al ojo izquierdo.- Un navajazo de un croata. Casi me quedo sin ojo.<br>- ¡Increíble! – repitió aquél.  
>Por supuesto, aquello era una mentira como una catedral. Pero el tipo estaba tan borracho a aquellas alturas que Kurtis hubiera sido capaz de convencerle de que los burros volaban. Y con la gasa aún en su sien y su mejor cara de macarra, imponía totalmente.<br>- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? – dijo Kurtis, llenándole el vaso por enésima vez.  
>- Soy piloto de avionetas.- dijo el otro, vaciando el vaso de un trago – La gente me paga y yo les saco del país sin tener que aguantar peajes ni aduanas. Pero hoy libro y me ha sustituido un colega.<br>- Debes de haber llevado gente de toda clase.- dijo él, poniéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios.  
>- ¡Y tanto! Mafiosos y estraperlistas. Lo que hagan no es cosa mía, mientras me paguen.- entonces miró con desconfianza a Kurtis – No has bebido demasiado, amigo.<br>En efecto, Kurtis aún tenía medio lleno su primer vaso, cuando su compañero ya iba por los doce. Se había limitado a humedecerse los labios un par de veces.  
>- No puedo excederme.- respondió con una calmada sonrisa – Me han operado recientemente del estómago y no me conviene ir jugando.<br>Al menos, aquello no era un embuste. De hecho, sabia aguantar bastante el alcohol (cuando el tipo ya estuviera por los suelos él no pasaría de sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el cuerpo), pero no era momento de emborracharse, ni siquiera para resultar más convincente.  
>- Bah, no importa.- dijo el otro, mirando con avidez su vaso – Yo me haré cargo de tu parte.<br>Kurtis se apresuró a llenarle el vaso de nuevo.  
>- Pues ahora que lo dices hoy ha pasado por allí un grupito bastante raro.- la voz empezaba a empastrársele al tipejo – Tenían entre manos un secuestro.<br>- Vaya, parece que tienes una fuga en el vaso.- dijo Kurtis, llenándoselo de nuevo.  
>Aquel trago fue el definitivo. El inepto aquel no pudo resistir ni un momento más la tentación de fanfarronear al máximo y se le soltó la lengua del todo.<br>- ¡Tendrías que haber visto a esa mujer! – graznó - ¡Menuda mujer! Una niña de papá, sin duda, pero menuda fiera que estaba hecha. Se despertó cunado la estaban metiendo en la avioneta. Amordazada y todo, la nena aún tuvo narices para morder al rapado ese que parecía un titán y antes de que le metieran el mamporro ya le había partido la cara a tres sicarios. ¡A patadas tío, y eso que estaba atada! Los dejó a todos recogiendo dientes por el suelo. La verdad, no envidio a quien tenga que hacerle de carcelero. Creo que antes la soltarán que cobren el rescate.  
>Soltó una estruendosa carcajada y dio un puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo vibrar los vasos. Medio bar se giró a mirarlos.<br>- Pareces un hombre de recursos.- dijo Kurtis apresuradamente, viendo desmoronarse al tipejo - ¿Sabes a dónde se la han llevado?  
>- Aaahh, amigo .- dijo el otro, con la mente embotada – Te pillé. La buscas, ¿no? Se la llevaron a Munich. Pero como se entere alguien...<br>No acabó la frase. Se desplomó sobre la mesa, volcando el vaso. Algunos lo señalaron, riéndose.  
>Kurtis decidió que ya había llamado bastante la atención. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del bar. Señaló con el pulgar al borracho y dijo al barman antes de salir:<br>- Ha dicho que la cuenta corre de su cargo.

(…)

Karel se desnudó de cintura para arriba y se giró hacia Giselle. Ella, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos, separó con suavidad la gasa que le cubría el costado.  
>- Vaya.- suspiró – Sigue sin cicatrizar.<br>El Churigai le había provocado una terrible herida y había llegado a partirle una costilla. Ahora estaba intacta. Los Nephilim eran capaces de curar sus heridas con gran rapidez y facilidad, pero había algo en aquella herida que enfurecía a Karel y desconcertaba a Giselle: a penas parecía que se había curado, volvía a abrirse y a sangrar.  
>- No lo entiendo.- siseó Karel entre dientes – He sufrido heridas peores que ésta a lo largo de los siglos, muchas de ellas provocadas por los Lux Veritatis, y jamás he tenido problema alguno. ¿Por qué ésta no acaba de curarse?<br>Giselle aplicó vendas limpias sobre la herida, mientras se manchaba las manos con aquella sangre blanca y luminosa.  
>- Quizá sea esa arma.- sugirió ella – Hay algo en el filo de esas cuchillas que impide la completa curación. O quizá sea la maldición que te compenetra con ese hombre. Probablemente ninguna herida que él te cause curará jamás.<br>- Entonces funcionará al revés también. Es importante recordarlo. – susurró el Nephilim con una sonrisa confiada.  
>En ese momento se oyeron gritos y forcejeos por el pasillo. Giselle los ignoró, acostumbrada a la rebeldía de los pacientes, pero al instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció Marten Gunderson. Llevaba una mano envuelta en trapos y estaba pálido.<br>- Veo que has vuelto de Egipto.- dijo Karel, vistiéndose de nuevo.  
>- Sí, Maestro.- respondió el matón, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza - Ya tenemos a esa furcia. Mis hombres la trasladarán a una habitación. Esos berridos que oyes es ella armando escándalo.<br>- ¿Y qué te ha hecho esa... mmm... furcia, para que la insultes de ese modo? – dijo Karel con un tonillo irónico, ajustándose la bufanda negra al cuello.  
>- ¡Esto! – gruñó, destapando la mano.<br>Giselle soltó una exclamación. Tenía dos dedos rotos y machacados. La doctora los examinó con ojo crítico y determinó:  
>- Tienes los huesos completamente astillados. Lo siento, Marten, pero voy a tener que amputarte los dedos.<br>Gunderson soltó un sonoro y rimbombante taco y se desplomó sobre una silla, gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.  
>Karel parpadeó, sorprendido:<br>- ¿Y dices que eso te lo ha hecho ella?  
>- Sí, Maestro. Fingió que estaba asfixiándose con la mordaza y cuando se la estaba retirando me mordió.<br>- ¿Que te ha mordido?  
>El Nephilim dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho y se llevó una mano a la frente. Vieron estremecerse sus hombros y Gunderson creyó que iba a enfadarse. Giselle retrocedió un paso, asustada, pero entonces Karel echó la cabeza atrás y estalló en carcajadas.<br>El matón frunció el ceño, molesto. Giselle miró de nuevo los dedos triturados y empezó a preguntarse qué tipo de mujer era Lara Croft.  
>- Bien, Gunderson.- dijo Karel cuando recuperó el aliento – Creo que te mereces una compensación. Soy duro, pero no desagradecido. Pídeme lo que quieras y te será concedido.<br>Marten Gunderon había soñado miles de veces con aquel momento. Había esperado que Eckhardt le recompensara con la inmortalidad por sus esfuerzos. Pero todos sus planes y grandes proyectos se habían desmoronado. Hacía tiempo que sólo deseaba una cosa, y a cada momento la deseaba con mayor intensidad.  
>- Quiero matar a Lara Croft. – escupió entre dientes.<br>Karel arqueó las cejas, todavía más estupefacto, y añadió con una sonrisa burlona:  
>- Apuntas muy alto, Gunderson. Ella es mía.<br>- Cuando acabes con ella – insistió el matón – quiero ser yo quien la mate.  
>El Nephilim volvió a reír. Disfrutaba con el odio y el miedo de los mortales. Eran su alimento.<br>- Concedido.- dijo, y girándose a Giselle, añadió- Cuando acabes de curarle ocúpate de la señorita Croft. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
>La doctora asintió y procedió a preparar el instrumental para intervenir a Gunderson. <p>

(…)

Karel se encaminó hacia la Biblioteca, que se hallaba contigua al Laboratorio. Allí le esperaba Luther Rouzic, con el Orbe recién entregado por uno de los mercenarios.  
>Rouzic era un individuo del todo escalofriante. Alto, delgado y pálido como un muerto, completamente calvo. Lo aterrador era su ojo de cristal, insertado en una cuenca vacía surcada por la cicatriz de un zarpazo de mantícora. El monstruo le había vaciado el ojo por orden de Eckhardt como castigo a un intento de fuga, y desde entonces servía a La Cábala con gran devoción y fidelidad.<br>Especialista en simbología y archivística, Rouzic experimentaba por el Orbe la misma fascinación que Lara en su momento. Karel entró en su despacho y al instante él se levantó y lo saludó con el debido respeto. Luego le ofreció el Orbe con la misma deferencia. El Nephilim dio vueltas a la esfera, observando atentamente los símbolos grabados.  
>- Ten cuidado, mi Maestro, con dejarlo caer.- aconsejó Rouzic con su voz sibilante y melosa – Los fragmentos afilados podrían dañarte.<br>Karel fulminó con la mirada al bibliotecario. Éste se estremeció y bajó su único ojo al suelo.  
>- Este cristal sólo puede dañarme si lo empuña un Lux Veritatis.- dijo Karel con su gélida voz – No necesito que me busques puntos débiles, Rouzic. No encontrarás muchos, de todos modos.<br>Dejando el Orbe sobre el escritorio, continuó:  
>- ¿Y los Fragmentos?<br>- Bien custodiados, tal y como ordenaste, mi Maestro.  
>- Creo que existe la posibilidad de reunirlos. Volver a fusionar los tres puñales con la esfera original.<br>Rouzic comentó, admirado:  
>- Sin duda alguna eso anularía el riesgo que suponen para ti, Maestro. – al ver la mirada furibunda de Karel, se apresuró a añadir – Pero no veo cómo. El Orbe se recompone en una milésima de segundo. No sé cómo los Lux Veritatis lograron separarlos.<br>- Hay que conseguirlo.- sentenció Karel. – Comienza inmediatamente el estudio de los símbolos. La señorita Croft lo ha hecho ya, y estoy segura de que te interesará su aportación.  
>Rouzic hizo una sutil mueca de desprecio.<br>- No es más que una vulgar ladrona de tesoros. ¿Qué puede saber ella que no sepa yo?  
>No era mera soberbia. Luther Rouzic era el hombre más competente en simbología, criptografía, jeroglífica y codificación que existía en Europa, y tenía poco que envidiar a otros expertos a escala mundial.<br>Karel hizo una seña y un mercenario se acercó, solícito, y depositó en la mesa un fajo de gastados papeles.  
>- Gunderson los rescató de su tienda en Al-Fayum.- explicó – Échales un vistazo, Rouzic, los hallarás interesantes. Quizá sea sólo una ratera que pretende pasar por arqueóloga, pero también es la mujer más inteligente que he conocido en mi longeva existencia. Lástima, qué gran Nephilim hubiese sido de no nacer humana. – añadió para sus adentros.<br>El bibliotecario tomó las hojas con gesto desdeñoso y los examinó superficialmente. Al cabo de unos segundos, se mordió la lengua y soltó una exclamación por lo bajo.  
>- ¿Sorprendido? – dijo Karel – Te dejo para que lo estudies. Con tu experiencia y su brillantez, ambos daréis con la Verdadera Opción antes de lo esperado.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Giselle Boaz

**Capítulo 18: Giselle Boaz**

Lara se preguntó si valía la pena abrir los ojos. Ya sabía lo que iba a ver: nada. Las habitaciones del Laboratorio se cerraban a cal y canto y se dejaba a los pacientes sumidos en la oscuridad, atados a las camillas y sin la menor posibilidad de moverse.  
>En silencio repasó todas las situaciones parecidas que le habían ocurrido, y llegó a la triste conclusión de que nunca había estado peor. Le escocían los tobillos y las muñecas, lastimados al intentar en vano sacarse las correas. El menor movimiento era una tortura.<br>La oscuridad había agudizado su audición y podía oír algún murmullo o lamento lejano, así como gritos o chirridos metálicos ocasionales. Al menos, no estaba del todo aislada.  
>Pero, ¿dónde estaba? Aquello era lo más semejante al Sanatorio de Praga, que conocía gracias a las descripciones de Kurtis. En cuanto a lo que iban a hacerle, Lara lo intuía y, aunque no albergaba esperanza alguna de librarse de aquello, decidió resueltamente no darle al enemigo la satisfacción de ver que estaba desesperada.<br>La puerta se abrió de un trancón y una pulsante luz amarilla invadió el estrecho cuarto. Los azulejos blancos reflectaron aquel resplandor y Lara quedó deslumbrada.  
>Cuando se acostumbró al punzante resplandor, Lara vio a la persona que había entrado, y soltó un jadeo de asombro:<br>- ¿Boaz?  
>La mujer levantó la vista, molesta. En efecto, era clavada a la científica cabalística que había conocido en Praga, pero sus cabellos eran rubios en lugar de oscuros, y su piel era perfecta, sin las horribles quemaduras que habían enmarcado el rostro de la otra.<br>- Sí.- dijo con la misma voz melodiosa – Soy la doctora Boaz, aunque no la misma que recordarás. Aquélla era mi hermana Kristina. Yo soy Giselle.  
>Lo decía mientras llenaba una jeringuilla con un líquido transparente.<br>- Y por lo que veo – continuó – tú eres la mujer por la que mi _Meister_ se ha tomado tantas molestias. Decepcionante. No vales la pena ni por asomo.  
>Lara estudió el rostro de la científica, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios apretados, y lo que descubrió casi la hizo reír. ¡Aquella mujer estaba celosa! ¡Celosa de ella!<br>Definitivamente, era el colmo de los colmos.  
>- Si quieres te cambio el sitio.- masculló Lara – Tú te tumbas aquí, yo te chuto esa porquería y cuando venga tu querido Maestro apago la luz para ver si nota la diferencia.<br>Aquel comentario produjo el efecto esperado. Giselle dejó caer el instrumental sobre la bandeja y abofeteó a Lara. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero lo descargó justo sobre la mejilla amoratada por el puñetazo de Gunderson.  
>Indomable, Lara volvió a la carga.<br>- ¡Cómo! – exclamó con fingida e irónica sorpresa - ¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho?  
>Giselle, con los dientes apretados, le clavó la jeringuilla en el brazo mientras murmuraba:<br>- No eres más que una perra. No sé que habrá visto mi Maestro en ti. Pero se te irán las ganas de decir sandeces muy pronto.  
>Lara le dedicó una socarrona sonrisa por toda respuesta. Enfurecida, la doctora salió y cerró de un portazo. Ya en el pasillo, anduvo unos pasos y se apoyó en la pared para recuperar el aliento. No logró controlar sus temblores, y hundiendo la cabeza en las palmas de las manos, estalló en un convulso e incontrolado sollozo.<p>

(…)

Kurtis aparcó la moto en el callejón y salió a la transitada calle. Acababa de llegar a Munich, y estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas.  
>- Necesito unas vacaciones.- gruñó, frotándose el dolorido cuello.<br>Haciendo un poco de lógica, había deducido que si realmente La Cábala tenía en Munich una de sus bases, sería en un lugar destacado pero no demasiado evidente. La ciudad era inmensa y podían estar en cualquier parte.  
>En circunstancias normales, se hubiera armado de paciencia y hubiera ido atando cabos mediante el sistema de preguntar y pasar desapercibido. Pero el tiempo se le había acabado y la paciencia también. Decidió usar la clarividencia.<br>Evocó el nombre y el rostro de Lara y los proyectó mentalmente en todas las direcciones. Si alguien en aquella ciudad había visto u oído hablar de Lara en las últimas veinticuatro horas, localizaría a esa persona inmediatamente.  
>El resultado fue un barullo mental que casi lo sacó de quicio. Prácticamente toda Munich había oído hablar de ella. Era la delincuente más buscada de toda Europa.<br>Maldiciéndose por su estupidez, Kurtis se libró de aquella maraña y empezó de nuevo, evocando únicamente el rostro de Lara.  
>Bingo. Treinta personas la habían visto al menos en las últimas seis horas. La más cercana se hallaba tan sólo a un par de calles de él. Rápido y silencioso, Kurtis se dispuso a rastrearlo.<br>A lo largo de su vida, Kurtis había cometido más errores que aciertos. No por incompetencia, sino porque los acontecimientos le habían sido poco favorables. Siempre tomaba la decisión equivocada, terminaba en el lugar inconveniente o hacía y decía lo que no debía.  
>En el Louvre había cometido el error de distraerse demasiado con Lara y dar lugar a que Eckhardt lo capturara. En el Strahov había cometido el error de no esperar una nueva emboscada y ser capturado de nuevo, obligando a Lara a entregar la última Pintura. Había cometido el error de darle la espalda a Boaz cuando la creyó muerta. Y por último, en Egipto había cometido el error de perder de vista a Lara.<br>Por suerte, sabía arreglar con rapidez y eficacia sus propios errores. Pero ahora, por una vez en su vida, lo que intentaba tenía que salirle bien. ¡Se lo merecía!  
>La clarividencia nunca le fallaba. El hombre al que seguía había visto a Lara recientemente. Pero faltaba que hubiera entrado con ella a la base.<br>Que fuera un mercenario de Gunderson... sólo pedía que fuera uno de ellos...  
>De repente, el tipo se giró en redondo. Eso le sorprendió, porque había casi diez metros y cientos de personas separándolos. Además, había sido extremadamente discreto. Pero supo que lo había descubierto cuando cruzó la mirada con la suya.<br>Ambos echaron a correr al mismo tiempo. El tipo huyendo, él detrás, ambos chocando y tropezando con la riada de gente.  
>Afortunadamente, el perseguido cometió el error de meterse en un callejón para librarse de la molestia de correr entre la muchedumbre. Resultó ser un callejón sin salida.<br>Al verse acorralado, el hombre, que iba de particular, desenfundó un arma y apuntó a su perseguidor, que frenó en seco. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera poner el dedo en el gatillo, el Churigai había pasado silbando y le había arrancado el arma de las manos, arrojándola al suelo lejos de su alcance.  
>- Muy bien.- dijo Kurtis, cazando el Churigai al vuelo – Ahora estamos solos tú y yo.<br>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – espetó el otro, mirando con temor el disco de cuchillas.  
>- Sólo que veas esto.- respondió él, y pasó la mano ante sus ojos.<br>De repente, el hombre dio un salto atrás y aplastó la espalda contra la pared, con los ojos desorbitados. Lanzó un grito de horror y empezó a hacer aspavientos, como si estuviese tratando de ahuyentar a algún atacante invisible.  
>- ¡No! – gritó - ¡Basta! ¡Dile que se vaya!<br>- Ya veremos. ¿Trabajas para Marten Gunderson?  
>- ¡Sí!<br>- ¿Y habéis secuestrado recientemente a una mujer? ¿Una mujer llamada Lara Croft?  
>- ¡Sí! ¡Quítamelo de delante, por favor!<br>- ¿A dónde la habéis llevado!  
>- ¡Al Laboratorio! ¡Por Dios, aleja esa cosa de mí o mátame ya!<br>El desgraciado se había acurrucado contra el muro y se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Lo que lo aterrorizaba no era real, existía sólo en su mente y cuanto más le temía más poder le daba.  
>- Respóndeme a todo lo que te pregunte y se marchará.- prosiguió Kurtis, implacable.<br>Y el hombre respondió a todo cuanto quiso. Era un hombre duro y bien entrenado, hubiera soportado cualquier tortura excepto aquello, la contemplación de aquel horror: un antiguo miedo que lo había perseguido durante toda su vida y que ahora se materializaba ante sus ojos. Les describió el lugar donde tenían a Lara. Cómo entrar y cómo salir. Le facilitó códigos e identificaciones. Y todo sin que Kurtis moviera un solo dedo o dejara de escucharle en silencio y con los brazos cruzados.  
>- De acuerdo.- concedió finalmente – Lo prometido es deuda.<br>Y pasó de nuevo la mano por sus ojos. El hombre miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Luego, fijó su vista atemorizada en Kurtis.  
>- ¿Quién coño eres tú?<br>- Tu peor pesadilla. – contestó él bruscamente – Yo en tu lugar no diría nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí, amigo, o te enviaré de nuevo eso que acabas de ver y esta vez me encargaré de que lo tengas ahí delante el resto de tu vida.  
>Por la expresión de su rostro Kurtis supo que aquel desdichado guardaría un eterno mutismo sobre el tema.<br>Salió del callejón despreciándose a sí mismo por haber usado aquel recurso. Los Lux Veritatis tenían la capacidad de atormentar con las visiones más temidas por una persona. Aterrados ante el posible mal uso de aquella facultad, la habían prohibido terminantemente. Tenían otros recursos para luchar, y además contaban los unos con los otros.  
>Pero Kurtis era el último y estaba solo. Solo frente a toda aquella maldad, contra la que no había podido la Orden entera. Era demasiado lo que estaba en juego para andarse con normas y escrúpulos.<br>- El fin justifica los medios.- sentenció mientras montaba de nuevo en la moto y arrancaba para dirigirse a los arrabales de la gran ciudad.

(…)

Lara se sentía consumida y vacía. Había perdido la noción del tiempo debido a la constante fluctuación entre períodos de consciencia e inconsciencia. No veía más que intervalos de negrura y punzante luz amarillenta. No veía otras caras que el rostro de muñeca de la doctora, desfigurado por el odio y los celos, y el del auxiliar y celador Friefrich. No notaba más que las punzantes correas oprimiéndole el cuerpo y entumeciéndoselo y los continuos pinchazos en el brazo.  
>¿Qué le estaban inyectando? Alguna droga o sedante, a juzgar por los efectos. A veces perdía el conocimiento y otras se debilitaba. Debía ser algún suero o hormona con la intención de minar su energía, para volverla mansa como un cordero. Para que no opusiera resistencia cuando llegara el momento de...<br>_¡No, maldita sea! ¡Soy una exploradora, no una cobaya de laboratorio!_  
>Aquello era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Entonces despertaría y...<br>La puerta se abrió y aquella horripilante luz volvió a cegarla.  
>- Buenos días, pequeña.<br>- Buenos días para ti, cerdo.- masculló Lara, aliviada al ver que se trataba de Friefrich y no de Karel.  
>El auxiliar lo miró, compadecido. En el fondo, sentía lástima por aquella fogosa británica, condenada a un humillante estado de sedación hasta que sirviera a su propósito y fuera eliminada, como el resto. Pero no era más que otra baja de guerra en la gran causa de La Cábala.<br>- ¿Cómo estás hoy?  
>- Todo iba bien hasta que has aparecido.- respondió Lara.<br>Friefrich ignoró el comentario y examinó las articulaciones de la mujer. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos en carne viva.  
>- Pequeña, te había dicho que no te retorcieras. Mira lo que te has hecho. Propuse a la doctora Boaz aflojar un poco las correas, pero tendrás que reconocer, pequeña, que no estás siendo una paciente modelo.<br>- Al carajo con eso. No soy tu pequeña. Deja de hacerte el comprensivo, estás tan loco como el resto de tu panda.  
>El celador suspiró.<br>- Por lo que veo, ni la morfina lograría acallar tu lengua viperina. Yo en tu lugar, iría calmando esos humos. Vas a estar mucho tiempo con nosotros. Digamos que... – esbozó una mueca y añadió lentamente – unos nueve meses.  
>La respuesta de Lara fue escupirle en la cara.<br>Friefrich ni se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a la rabia e impotencia de los pacientes. Se limitó a limpiarse el rostro y a decir con insolencia:  
>- Bueno, vale, admito que he dicho una barbaridad. En realidad no serán más de tres meses, teniendo en cuenta el rápido desarrollo de un Nephilim.<br>Si las miradas matasen, Friefrich podría haber estallado en pedazos allí mismo, a juzgar por la mirada que le echó Lara.  
>- Volveré dentro de un momento.- dijo después de pincharla – Entonces espero que estés más tranquila.<br>- Por mí no vuelvas, imbécil.  
>- ¿La tuya siempre tiene que ser la última?<br>- Por supuesto.  
>Cuando regresó, la halló tal y como esperaba: en un profundo estado de sopor. Una película se sudor le brillaba en la piel y miraba al techo con expresión ausente. Tras pasarle la mano varias veces por lo ojos y asegurarse de que no hacía el menor movimiento, le desató las correas, liberando sus brazos y torso, dispuesto a curarle las rozaduras.<br>Apenas se giró hacia la bandeja de material, unos brazos flexibles rodearon sus hombros y lo empujaron hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Friefrich se encontró atrapado y con un afilado bisturí rozándole la garganta.  
>- Se acabó el juego, puerco asqueroso.- le susurró Lara al oído.- Me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí o te juro por tu tumba que te abro en canal ese infame gaznate.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: La tentación suprema

**Capítulo 19: La tentación suprema**

En aquel mismo momento, la doctora Boaz solicitaba ver a Karel. Estaba tremendamente pálida y se retorcía los dedos de las manos.

- ¿Querías algo? – dijo él, levantando la vista de los apuntes trazados por Rouzic respecto a la simbología del Orbe.

- La mujer está en fase de tratamiento, como exigiste, Maestro.- contestó ella – Si mantenemos las dosis tres días más la tendrás dócil y completamente a tu merced.

Karel miró a Giselle y sonrió divertido al ver la expresión congestionada y los dientes apretados de la doctora.

- No puedes ocultar tu odio y desprecio hacia Lara Croft.

La científica se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¡Esa mujer es odiosa e infame! Lleva dos días amarrada y en tratamiento, pero aún tiene el descaro de desafiarme y retarme con su mirada insolente.

- Bueno, agradece que al menos no te haya arrancado la mano de un mordisco.- gorjeó Karel.

- No se puede tratar con esa arpía. Te odia, mi Maestro, y hará lo imposible por perderte.

El Nephilim se encogió de hombros y añadió:

- Eso sólo hará que todo esto sea aún más entretenido. Quizá sea la más rebelde y fogosa de todos los mortales, pero no deja de ser una mortal. Poco puede contra mí.

- ¡Ella mató al Durmiente!

- Por ello mismo debe pagar. Y lo hará de la forma que le resulte más humillante y vejatoria.

- ¿Así que eso es todo? – dijo Giselle, decepcionada - ¿Mero instinto de venganza?

- Por supuesto que no. No soy mortal, la venganza es un defecto del que carezco. Existe una profecía y ella es la Amazona. No lo sabía cuando la escogí para que nos recuperara las Pinturas, pero lo descubrí en cuanto destruyó al Cubiculum Nephilim.

Y añadió con una mueca burlona:

- A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celosa.

La doctora Boaz se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero declaró con voz rotunda:

- ¡Esa bruja no merece el honor que le haces! Tú nunca has creído en profecías. Te ruego que me des una oportunidad. Me ofrezco a ocupar el lugar de esa mujer.

Karel arqueó las cejas. Después de pasar miles de años entre ellos, aprendiendo sus costumbres y actitudes, aquellos malditos mortales siempre se las arreglaban para sorprenderlo.

- ¡Joachim! – prosiguió ella, con voz entrecortada - ¡Yo te quiero!

Él sacudió la cabeza. ¡Pasiones humanas! ¡Cuánto echaba de menos la plácida y serena compañía de su gente, siempre por encima de aquellas debilidades!

- Basta de tonterías, Boaz.- dijo con frialdad – Pertenezco a un pueblo que queda fuera de tu entendimiento. A una raza de seres angélicos que tomarían a una humana como diversión, pero nunca como pareja. Si yo aceptara tu romántico ofrecimiento, no serías más que el instrumento para llevar a cabo mi propósito. Luego te arrojaría de mi lado, porque habrías dejado de serme útil. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Abrió la palma de la mano y le enseñó el símbolo Nephilim grabado a fuego.

- Mira esto, Giselle, y no lo olvides. No significas nada para mí. No tú ni ningún humano. Ya no necesito tus experimentos. Ni tampoco a ti.

Ella bajó la mirada, herida en lo más profundo, y asintió lentamente. Luego dijo resignada:

- Eres como Eckhardt. Él tampoco creía en mí. Hubiera logrado que te sintieras orgulloso de mí. Lamento haberte interrumpido. No volveré a molestarte.

Y dando media vuelta, abandonó el despacho. Karel permaneció unos instantes observando la puerta, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió estudiando los símbolos.

(…)

Ni en sus más alocados sueños Friedick habría imaginado aquella reacción.

- Pero... – balbuceó - ¡Estás sedada! No puede ser, es imposible...

- ¿Crees que las cosas tienen que ser posibles? ¡Sólo tienen que ser verdad!-gritó Lara – Ahora haz lo que te digo si no quieres acabar con un palmo de acero en la garganta.

- No llegarás muy lejos. Estás débil y desarmada. Éste es nuestro terreno. Lo que pretendes es una locura.

Lara clavó la punta del bisturí con gesto decidido en el cuello del auxiliar, haciendo brotar un hilo de sangre.

- Entonces te aconsejo que no cabrees a esta loca. – escupió entre dientes.

Ni hizo falta más para desmoronar la voluntad del celador. Temblando y gimiendo incoherencias, acabó de liberar a Lara de sus correas. Entonces ella, con un giro seco, le partió el cuello y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Recuperó el aliento durante unos instantes. Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, levantándose de la camilla, las rodillas le fallaron y rodó por el suelo. Se incorporó a medias y reclinó la espalda contra la pared.

El idiota de Friedick tenía razón. La droga hacía su efecto. ¿Cómo iba a escapar en el estado en el que se encontraba?

_He llegado demasiado lejos. No voy a rendirme ahora._

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, agarró el pomo y se impulsó para levantarse. De nuevo le flaquearon las entumecidas piernas, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Abrió la puerta y escudriñó el pasillo. Nadie.

Después de atrancar la puerta, una débil y mareada Lara se aventuró por los pasillos del Laboratorio, andando a trompicones y aferrándose a las paredes, sin más arma que un bisturí.

(…)

Giselle llegó corriendo a su despacho, entró y cerró de un portazo. Se disponía a descargar su mal de amores contra el mobiliario, pero se paró en seco.

Había un hombre sentado en su silla y con las piernas por encima del escritorio, pisando varios análisis y archivos valiosos. La actitud descarada e insolente del desconocido colmó aún más la furia de Giselle.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

- Me llamo Kurtis.- contestó secamente – Y tú por lo visto eres... – se inclinó, cogió la placa que había sobre la mesa y leyó - ... la doctora Boaz. Mal rayo parta a ese nombre.- gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¡Kurtis Trent! – gritó la científica - ¡Tú mataste a mi hermana!

- Si aquella cosa era tu hermana, entonces te hice un favor.

Se levantó y avanzó hacia ella.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- ¿Quién?

- No me toques las narices, Barbie Doctora. ¿Dónde la tenéis?

- Vete al infierno.

- De ese sitio sabes más tú que yo, bruja.

Giselle había retrocedido hasta apoyarse contra la pared. Con la mano tanteó discretamente el bolsillo de su bata hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: una pequeña jeringuilla llena de morfina. Le quitó el tapón y saltó hacia Kurtis, apuntando directamente hacia su cuello.

No llegó a clavársela. Se quedó completamente paralizada, con el brazo en alto, y por mucho que forcejeó no logró pasar de ahí ni echarse atrás.

- Fatal error por tu parte.- dijo Kurtis, y le arrancó la jeringuilla de la mano – Ya sabía que intentarías alguna estupidez como ésa.

La científica lo miró, aterrada. Había oído hablar de los poderes de Lux Veritatis, pero en su confusión los había olvidado. Era como si una fuerza invisible la retuviera.

Y de repente, la soltó.

La doctora trastabilló y estuvo a punto de dar con sus huesos en el suelo, pero Kurtis la sujetó por un brazo y la incorporó con brusquedad.

- Ahora me llevarás a donde está Lara. – dijo, poniéndole el cañón de la Boran en la nuca – Y más vale que no intentes alguna otra insensatez o te mando a hacerle compañía a tu monstruosa hermanita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Oyó pasos por el corredor. Rápidamente, Lara abrió la primera puerta que encontró (casualmente no estaba cerrada con llave) y se metió dentro. No se encontraba con fuerzas para pelear, y un bisturí no era la mejor defensa.

Pero... ¿dónde se había metido?

La sala estaba completamente a oscuras, como la mayoría de estancias del Laboratorio. Pero un fuerte hedor llenaba el ambiente. Una mezcla acre y metálica. Sangre y... y formol.

Lara tanteó en la oscuridad, buscando un interruptor. Pero lo que encontró fue un pie.

Ahogó una exclamación y retiró la mano. Luego, volvió a tocarlo. Sí, era un pie. Pequeño y helado. Allí había un cadáver.

Se giró y buscó la pared. Tropezó con varias camillas. Al fin, localizó el dichoso interruptor y lo accionó. Cuando se adaptó a aquella fastidiosa lucecita, se giró. Y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Helada como los cuerpos que llenaban la sala. Hombres, mujeres y niños, de todas las edades. Tumbados en las camillas. Diseccionados. Mutilados. Incompletos. Los que aún conservaban los ojos miraban al techo con indiferencia.

El olor a formol era insoportable. Lara avanzó vacilante entre las camillas, mirando horrorizada aquel escenario de película gore.

¿Un depósito de cadáveres? No. Habían sido gente corriente, sin la menor enfermedad. Aquello era una atrocidad, comparable con los experimentos nazis.

- No te preocupes.- susurró la voz de Karel a sus espaldas – Ya no morirá nadie más. Tú pagarás por todos ellos.

Lara se giró bruscamente. Karel estaba allí, silencioso y expectante. Detestaba su capacidad para aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo sin hacer el menor sonido.

- ¿A dónde crees que ibas?

- Lejos de ti, escoria infernal.- respondió Lara, enarbolando el bisturí.

- Yo en tu lugar me lo pensaría. Hay mucho que puedo ofrecerte.

- Sí, claro. No me hagas reír.

Él avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Sin apenas percibirlo, Lara empezó a retroceder, pero manteniendo el bisturí en ristre.

- Desdeñaste muy pronto mi ofrecimiento la primera vez. He tenido cientos de humanos a mi servicio y ninguno de ellos te iguala. Únete a mí y pondré a tus pies esta vida que desprecias. Te haré inmortal y colmaré todos tus deseos.

- Mi único deseo es perderte de vista.- replicó ella con los dientes apretados.

- No tienes opción, Lara. Si no aceptas por las buenas, será por las malas. Con la única diferencia de que morirás cuando ya no me seas útil.

En ese momento, la espalda de Lara chocó contra un mostrador lleno de material de laboratorio. Karel avanzó hasta que su pecho tocó la punta del bisturí.

- Adelante. Clávalo. No me harás nada. Podrías apuñalarme cuantas veces quisieras y no me matarías.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera imaginar el golpe, Lara se encontró tendida sobre el mostrador del laboratorio, con la muñeca inmovilizada por el puño de Karel, que reía con sarcasmo.

Debilitada como estaba, Lara tomó conciencia de que no era una rival peligrosa para él, y apenas tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

- ¿Ves? – dijo él – Te dije que ya vendría el miedo.

Lara aún tenía la otra mano libre. Con ella agarró un matraz en el momento en que los dedos de Karel le obligaban a soltar el bisturí y se lo estampó contra la cara. El cristal se rompió con el impacto y le cortó la cara desde la sien hasta la comisura del labio. El Nephilim soltó un grito de rabia mientras una ola de aquella sangre que parecía leche le inundaba la cara. Le arrancó el matraz roto de la mano antes de erguirse en todo su orgullo. Se llevó la mano al corte y lo tocó. A los tres segundos su mejilla esta intacta.

Se retaron durante un instante con las miradas. La de él era fría y cruel. La de ella, desafiante. Seguía medio tendida sobre el mostrador y no se atrevía a moverse. Como si, a pesar de todo, él la fascinara.

- Te consideraba más inteligente, Lara.- continuó él, dejando caer el matraz al suelo con gesto desdeñoso – Por lo visto no te has planteado muy bien quién soy. Actualmente, el ser más antiguo del planeta. Ni tú podrías resistirte a la curiosidad de ver lo que yo he visto. Los estudios, las teorías, las enciclopedias, las investigaciones, las mismas religiones no son para mí sino un hato de fantasías y divagaciones humanas. Cuando Yahveh descargó sus plagas sobre Egipto, yo ya existía. Cuando Alejandro Magno llegó a la India, yo estaba allí. Cuando Colón descubrió América, yo fui testigo. Testigo de toda la Historia de este mundo, Lara. No hay pregunta que no pueda responderte. No hay misterio que no pueda desvelarte. Podría contarte tantas cosas y hacer que las vieras como yo las vi...

El embrujo de sus ojos era aturdidor. Su voz era como un veneno. Lara sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y el fuerte olor de la sala le daba arcadas.

- Y si los misterios de la humanidad te parecen despreciables - continuó Karel – puedo desvelarte los misterios divinos. Soy medio ángel. He visto el rostro de aquel a quien llamáis Dios. Puedo decirte quién es en realidad, dejando aparte fantasías y dogmas religiosos. Puedo contarte qué ocurre tras la muerte. Sí, podría devolverles la vida a quienes tú quisieras. Podría darte todo lo que me pidieras y aún así sería una ínfima parte de lo que podría entregarte... si te unieras a mí.

Lara cerró los ojos, mareada. Aquella tensión era superior a sus fuerzas. Sería tan fácil abandonar, rendirse...

- Aceptaría tu ofrecimiento, Karel, si no exigieras tanto a cambio.- los abrió de nuevo - ¿Qué me dices de todos estos desgraciados? ¿Esta burda parodia de laboratorio experimental nazi forma también parte de tu oferta?

- Fue un capricho de Eckhardt. Nunca acabé de aprobar del todo sus métodos, pero me eran útiles. Como ya te he dicho, gracias a ti esto no va a continuar. Tú lo has impedido.

- Vas a sacrificarme a mí en nombre de todos los que iban a palmarla próximamente. Conmovedor.

- De ti depende que sea un sacrificio o un regalo. Te ofrezco mi mano una vez más, Lara, pero también te advierto que no habrá una tercera vez. Niégate y abandonaré cualquier escrúpulo respecto al trato que debo darte.

Y le tendió una mano blanca, perfecta a excepción de aquella marca en la palma. Una marca que parecía hecha con un atizador al rojo vivo. Así lo había reconocido la primera vez.

Mientras se sentía tentada de aceptarla, fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No podría fingir. No podría mentir. No tenía esa opción.

Una vez más, el cadáver de Von Croy apareció ante sus ojos. Oyó de nuevo los gritos de Luddick. Vio caer el cuerpo exánime de Bouchard al suelo. Recordó la mirada desesperada de Kristina Boaz mientras caía dentro de la cápsula mutante. El terror de Muller cuando ella misma lo devoró. La ira de Putai al ver su gente masacrada. Kurtis, ayudándola a escapar. Interponiéndose entre Karel y ella. Exponiendo su vida. Arriesgándola por ella.

Y supo que si le tendía la mano a aquel abominable ser, los estaría traicionando a todos, buenos y malos, justos y perversos. Sería inmortal, pero estaría vacía. Alcanzaría el conocimiento supremo de lo visible y lo invisible, pero se vendería a sí misma. Cedería al capricho del Nephilim a cambio de saber y poder. Salvaría su vida, pero condenaría la del resto de la humanidad.

- Karel, yo... - su voz sonó temblorosa y vacilante. Él la miró, satisfecho... pero en ese momento Lara entrecerró los ojos y espetó con energía - ¡Prefiero la muerte a tener que aguantarte toda la eternidad!

Con un grito salvaje, hundió la rodilla en el estómago de Karel y lo empujó hacia atrás. Saltó del mostrador y corrió hacia la puerta, pero al instante una mano helada aferró su tobillo y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer el suelo. Lo único que llegó a hacer fue darle un manotazo al interruptor y sumir de nuevo la sala en la negrura. En su caída volcó una camilla y el cadáver que yacía sobre ella le cayó encima también.

El puño de Karel, tan frío que casi quemaba, seguía aferrando el pie descalzo de Lara. Ella pateó hasta librarse de la mano y la aplastó contra el piso de un pisotón.

Ya libre, se arrastró por debajo de las camillas y llegó a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón se escabulló por el pasillo, pensando sólo en huir de una vez por todas de aquel maldito lugar, lejos de aquellos cadáveres y de Karel.


	20. Chapter 20: Luther Rouzic

**Capítulo 20: Luther Rouzic  
><strong>  
>- Lo sabía.- suspiró Kurtis, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Si no se está quieta, rebienta.<br>Giselle soltó un grito de horror al ver a Friedick en el suelo y la camilla vacía.  
>- ¡Está muerto!- gimió- ¡Le ha partido el cuello!<br>- Eso parece.- corroboró Kurtis, empujándola hacia adelante – Y no quiero ni pensar lo que estará haciendo ahora. Rompiéndolo todo o cortando la electricidad, seguro.  
>Boaz reaccionó con rapidez. Golpeó a Kurtis en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza como para desorientarlo. Se escurrió hacia el pasillo y accionó de un puñetazo el botón de alarmal Al instante, una estridente sirena arrancó violentos ecos de las brillantes superficies del recinto.<br>Soltó un chillido cuando notó que la tiraban del pelo.  
>- Bien, doctora Boaz, has agotado mi paciencia. Disfruta de tu estancia con tu amiguito.- siseó Kurtis antes de arrojarla dentro de la habitación y atrancar la pesada puerta. Ya podía gritar si quería. Aquellas puertas eran idénticas a las del Sanatorio: ningún sonido se escapaba a través de ellas.<br>La alarma seguía sonando. En pocos momentos aquel sitio estaría lleno de mercenarios.  
>Avanzó con rapidez por el pasillo. A punto de girar por una esquina, una figura esbelta se arrojó sobre él, esgrimiendo un bisturí que iba directo a su corazón. Kurtis hizo un rápido movimiento de repliegue y frenó el brazo de su atacante, que resultó ser Lara.<br>- ¡Tranquila, fiera! – gritó.  
>Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y dejó caer el brazo, boquiabierta.<br>- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
>Kurtis soltó un bufido.<br>- ¿Qué qué hago yo aquí? Nada, pasar el rato. He venido desde Egipto, buscándote sin tregua ni descanso durante cuatro días, y lo único que se te ocurre es intentar apuñalarme y preguntarme que qué hago aquí.  
>Ella sonrió, avergonzada.<br>- Bueno, no esperaba encontrarte. Estoy acostumbrada a salvarme yo sola.  
>- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿Estás bien?<br>El aspecto de Lara era realmente lamentable. El pijama verde de hospital que vestía estaba roto y salpicado de sangre. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos despellejados, un pómulo hinchado y el pelo enmarañado. Por no hablar de las oscuras ojeras, la piel cenicienta y sudorosa y los labios azulados. Y apestaba a formol.  
>- Estoy perfectamente.- respondió ella, alzando con orgullo la barbilla.<br>- Ya.- dijo Kurtis, nada convencido – Lo mejor es que nos larguemos cuanto antes. Esa científica loca con cara de Barbie ha hecho saltar la alarma. Dentro de nada tendremos a Gunderson y compañía correteando por aquí.  
>Lara lo cogió por el brazo.<br>- ¡El Orbe! ¡No podemos irnos sin él!  
>- ¿Crees que hay tiempo para eso? ¡Bastante suerte tendremos so logramos salir de aquí!<br>- Contigo o sola, voy a ir a por el Orbe. – insistió ella – Si lo perdemos ahora lo perdemos todo.  
>Dando media vuelta, echó a andar por el pasillo con paso decidido. O al menos, ésa fue su intención. Pero a los pocos pasos de nuevo le fallaron las fuerzas y tuvo que aferrarse a la pared para no dar con sus huesos en tierra.<br>- Eres testaruda como tú sola. – suspiró Kurtis, y le ofreció el brazo con galantería – Vamos, apóyate en mí. Iremos los dos, ya que no pienso perderte de nuevo. 

(…)

Gunderson saltó de la camilla al oír la alarma. Salió al corredor, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su mano recién intervenida, y se encontró con Karel, que venía andando como si estuviera oyendo cantar a los pajaritos. Tampoco parecía importarle el hecho de que sus ropas oscuras estaban salpicadas de sangre albina, aunque no le vio herida alguna.  
>- Es una señal de Boaz.- explicó al mercenario – Tal y como esperaba, el Lux Veritatis ha venido a buscarla.<br>- Reuniré a mis hombres.  
>- Demasiado tarde. Él ha avisado a la policía de Zurich. Están aquí.<br>Gunderson soltó interiormente un frase que atentaba directamente contra la dignidad de la madre de Kurtis.  
>- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?<br>- Poner a salvo el Orbe y los Fragmentos. Cárgalos en un camión y envíalos a nuestra base en Moscú.  
>- ¿Y esos dos?<br>- Me encargaré de ellos... a su debido tiempo.  
>Y desapareció como una voluta de vapor que se desvanece en el aire. <p>

(…)

- ¡La Biblioteca! – exclamó Lara, señalando hacia delante.  
>Estaban cruzando una zona de transición. Los azulejos blancos del laboratorio pasaban a convertirse en paredes de papel pintado envejecido. Guiada por Kurtis, que ya conocía el lugar, Lara había supuesto que sería allí donde se encontraban los valiosos artefactos. Esperaba acertar en sus suposiciones...<br>Oyeron a alguien que revolvía papeles en un despacho cercano.  
>Lara, que aún se apoyaba en su compañero, tanteó su cartuchera y le sacó rápidamente la Boran X.<br>- ¡Eh! – protestó él - ¿Pero qué hac...?  
>Lara lo silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. Luego le guiñó un ojo y se deslizó sigilosamente hacia delante y se asomó discretamente al marco de la puerta.<br>Había un hombre pálido y larguirucho que recogía folios con premura. Lara identificó de inmediato los apuntes que ella misma había elaborado en Al-Fayum. No hizo falta ver más para decidirse.  
>El hombre se sorprendió al ver aparecer aquella mujer magullada apuntándolo con una pistola.<br>- La señorita Croft, supongo.- dijo cortésmente con una voz que recordaba al silbido de una serpiente.  
>- Supones bien.- replicó ella - ¿A quién tengo el honor de apuntar?<br>- Luther Rouzic, bibliotecario y guardián de los archivos de La Cábala. – dijo – Y he de decir que, desde que consulté sus teorías acerca del Orbe, soy un gran admirador suyo.  
>- Bien dicho. Mis teorías. Exijo que me las devuelvas, junto con el Orbe y los Fragmentos. Hazme perder la paciencia y te hago saltar la tapa de los sesos.<br>Rouzic sonrió levemente.  
>- Vamos, señorita. Está usted tan débil que casi no puede sostener esa pistola. Dudo mucho que sea capaz siquiera de apretar el gatillo.<br>- Si ella no puede hacerlo, cosa que dudo – intervino Kurtis, entrando en la habitación y colocándose junto a Lara – te dispararé yo. Ahora haz lo que te dice.  
>El ojo de cristal del bibliotecario centelleó a la luz de la lámpara.<br>- Perdéis el tiempo.- siseó – Ya no tengo los artefactos. Han sido trasladados.  
>- ¿A dónde los llevan?<br>- Quizá a Moscú. No lo sé en realidad, guerrero Lux Veritatis, y tampoco me importa. Nada de eso importa, porque he descubierto la Verdadera Opción.  
>Echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una zafia carcajada. Lara y Kurtis intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud.<br>- Oh, no se lo he dicho al Maestro Karel.- su ojo sano brillaba divertido – Como tampoco os lo diré a vosotros. No, amigos, Luther Rouzic no da nada gratuitamente. El conocimiento es mío. Es tan sencillo que parece increíble. Su genial investigación me ha aligerado el trabajo, Amazona. Es usted realmente brillante, pero le faltó poner el punto final.  
>Mientras hablaba, sacó una petaca. Kurtis captó demasiado tarde lo que se disponía a hacer. Se arrojó sobre él y le arrancó el odre de las manos, pero no pudo evitar que antes echara un trago.<br>- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? – dijo con sorna el bibliotecario - ¿Tú también quieres un poco de veneno?  
>- ¡Veneno! – gritó Lara- ¡La Verdadera Opción! ¿Por qué llevártela a la tumba?<br>Rouzic había caído al suelo debido al empujón, pero no volvió a levantarse. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse con espasmos y convulsiones. Era un veneno de efecto rápido.  
>- Por venganza.- gorgoteó – El saber para mí. La clave, en mi mente. Traiciono a La Cábala con mucha honra. Ellos me arrancaron un ojo. Ahora dejadme, mi destino es la muerte.<br>Kurtis lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y empezó a sacudirlo como un guiñapo:  
>- ¡Muérete entonces si es lo que quieres! – le gritó en plena cara - ¡Sólo dinos la maldita clave!<br>El bibliotecario puso su único ojo en blanco y, echando espuma por la boca, empezó a vociferar como un demente:  
>- ¡La Verdadera Opción es la madre de todas las religiones! ¡El Símbolo Supremo! ¡El Todo y la Nada! Tan sencilla y tan compleja a la vez. ¿Queréis saber cuál es? ¡Lee, Amazona! ¡Lee mis escritos! ¡En ellos la encontrarás!<br>La voz se le cortó de golpe y, tras un par de convulsiones, quedó inmóvil. Kurtis lo soltó y se incorporó.  
>- Un capullo menos en el mundo.- afirmó solemnemente, limpiándose los espumarajos de la camisa.<br>Lara ya estaba en el escritorio, recogiendo a toda velocidad todos los papeles que había encima. Los enrolló y los metió en un cilindro de cartón de los que se usaban para guardar mapas.  
>- Nos nos lo hubiera dicho de todos modos.- decía – Hubiera sido demasiado fácil.<br>De repente, se oyó un estruendo en alguna sección lejana. Luego, tiros y pasos apresurados.  
>- Vamos, Lara.- dijo Kurtis – Aquí ya sobramos.<br>Ella se colgó el cilindro a la espalda y salieron apresuradamente.  
>- ¿Qué es ese escándalo?<br>- He avisado a la policía.  
>- Tú no estás bien de la azotea.<br>- Puede, pero cuando vean la macabra exposición que han montado estos zumbados de La Cábala, se olvidarán de ti durante un tiempo. Con toda seguridad, la policía checoslovaca ya ha descubierto el Strahov y estarán al corriente de este asunto.  
>A regañadientes, Lara tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.<br>La base cabalística estaba sumida en el caos. Por los pasillos corrían y se tiroteaban agentes policiales y sicarios de Gunderson. Las habitaciones del Laboratorio estaban ahora abiertas y los pacientes que aún podían andar y lograban soltarse huían a trompicones.  
>Lara y Kurtis evitaron aquel pandemónium y trataron de buscar una salida menos concurrida.<p>

(…)

En aquel mismo momento, otra persona trataba de escapar sin ser vista.  
>Giselle corría por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo. Había visto a los agentes policiales y no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que si la encontraban, su brillante carrera y su vida se verían truncadas.<br>Una sola idea le rondaba la cabeza: había algo que tenía que rescatar antes de huir. Algo que bajo ningún concepto debía llegar a manos policiales.  
>Alcanzó la puerta y pasó febrilmente la tarjeta identificatoria. Luego entró.<br>Aquella sección se llamaba La Incubadora. Allí Giselle había criado a sus especímenes, burdos intentos de Nephilim antropomorfos, muy diferentes del Proto de su hermana Kristina, que había sido un híbrido zoomorfo.  
>Por desgracia, ninguno de aquellos especímenes vivía ya. Por deseo de Karel, todos y cada unop de ellos habían sido destruidos.<br>Todos, excepto uno.  
>La doctora Boaz abrió un tanque criogenizado y extrajo de él una pequeña probeta con un líquido azulado. La colocó con sumo cuidado en un pequeño refrigerador portátil y se lo colgó del hombro.<br>- Vamos, pequeño.- murmuró con cariño.  
>Y abandonó La Incubadora a toda rapidez.<p>

(…)

Lara trató empujar la puerta, pero estaba bien cerrada. Inspiró profundamente y se dispuso a abrirla de una patada, pero antes de que su pie llegara a golpear la madera, ésta se vino abajo por sí sola.  
>Se giró bruscamente y lanzó una mirada acusadora a Kurtis, que se apresuró a dejar caer la mano que todavía tenía extendida.<br>- Aguafiestas.- le espetó.  
>- ¿Nunca permites que te echen una mano?<br>La puerta conducía a un aparcamiento de camiones, semejante al que Lara había atravesado para acceder al Strahov de Praga. Había, no obstante, varias plazas vacías, y la salida abierta a la fría calle pregonaba que un camión acababa de abandonarla.  
>- A ver, el que tiene tantas ganas de echar una mano. – dijo girándose hacia Kurtis-¿Habría alguna forma de averiguar qué camión es el que se ha llevado el Orbe y dónde se encuentra más o menos?<br>- La hay.- dijo él, sorprendido de la sagacidad de su compañera – Pero no estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto con público.  
>- Ooooh .- dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego dio media vuelta con elegancia exagerada y le dio la espalda – En ese caso no interferiré en tu intimidad, señor Trent.<br>- Bah, déjalo. – gruñó él. Extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos.  
>Lara se giró lentamente y le observó. Inmediatamente constató que, de algún modo, él ya no estaba allí, aunque lo pudiera ver con sus propios ojos, inmóvil y respirando pausadamente. Lo más sorprendente es que su cuerpo parecía estar envuelto en una especie de aura anaranjada, como si desprendiera un resplandor muy tenue, apenas perceptible para la vista.<br>Dio un paso hacia él y extendió una mano. Su sorpresa aumentó al notar una extraña calidez en los dedos. Parecía increíble, pero Kurtis desprendía luz y calor, como si de un astro de tratara. El calor era más intenso que la tenue luminosidad.  
>Y entonces Lara recordó aquel contraste. Karel. El Nephilim transmitía frío. Cuando lo había tenido cerca, casi le había hecho castañear los dientes. Su aura era gélida, de esas que hacen erizarse el vello.<br>Kurtis era fuego. Karel era hielo.  
>De repente, él se tambaleó, como si lo hubieran golpeado. Instintivamente, Lara lo sujetó, pero tuvo que soltarlo al instante. Gritó y sacudió la mano.<br>- ¡Estás ardiendo! – dijo, boquiabierta.  
>A él le costó unos momentos situarse. Sacudió la cabeza y se secó el sudor de la frente.<br>- ¡No me toques! – le advirtió - ¡Nunca me pongas la mano encima cuando esté fuera!  
>Ella sacudió la mano hasta que se alivió la sensación de quemazón y dijo:<br>- Captado. Supongo que ahora no querrás contestar a ninguna de las preguntas que me rondan por la cabeza, ¿verdad?  
>- A ti, Lara, me es difícil negarte nada.<br>Lara ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.  
>- ¿Nada, nada?<br>- Absolutamente nada.  
>- Entonces no te negarás a que salgamos de una vez de este horrible antro. Vayamos por ese camión que supongo que acabas de ver y recuperemos el Orbe. Luego ya habrá tiempo para las preguntas.<p>

(…)

- ¡Mein Gott! – exclamó uno de los policías, un oficial alemán - ¡Están despedazados!  
>Acto seguido, el pobre hombre dio media vuelta y salió a trompicones de la sala de los cadáveres, cayó de bruces y empezó a vomitar. Otro se había desmayado a consecuencia del formol. Y varios habían experimentado crisis nerviosas, a pesar de que eran hombres bien preparados para su oficio.<br>Después de varios tiroteos, la policía suiza había logrado acorralar y detener a los últimos mercenarios. Pero no había rastro de Gunderson ni de Karel, ni siquiera de Giselle. Sí habían encontrado, en cambio, los cadáveres de Friedick y de Luther Rouzic. Habían detenido también al resto del personal "sanitario", y trasladado a un hospital de verdad a los desdichados "pacientes".  
>Algunos morirían en breve. Otros jamás se recuperarían de las horribles secuelas de los experimentos y las operaciones. Unos veinte no despertarían del estado comatoso. El resto ni siquiera podrían volver a caminar.<br>Uno de los policías, un veterano que había sido hijo de judíos alemanes, dijo:  
>- Si mi padre aún viviera, definiría esta monstruosidad con una sola palabra: Auschwitz.<br>El inspector Kölher asintió, apesadumbrado.  
>- Hay que ponerse en contacto con la policía checa y las brigadas parisinas. Esto está relacionado con El Monstrum y el Strahov de Praga.<br>El veterano añadió:  
>- Lara Croft, sin duda alguna. Hemos encontrado sus huellas en el cadáver desnucado de un auxiliar de laboratorio.<br>- Me temo, Ottonegger, que está acusando a la persona equivocada.  
>- ¿Inspector?<br>- Lara Croft no es El Monstrum. No puede serlo. Esto que acabas de definir como una carnicería nazi no es obra de una sola persona. Y menos de alguien como ella. Creo que el responsable de esta atrocidad es alguien que aún no hemos identificado.


	21. Chapter 21: La defensa de Lara

**Capítulo 21: La defensa de Lara**

En la autopista de salida de Munich, un camión verde anaranjado cubierto con una lona circulaba a toda velocidad, en medio de un tráfico fluido y abundante.

A poca distancia y con igual rapidez, circulaba una flamante motocicleta, conducida por un hombre de rostro austero. Detrás de él y sujeta a su cintura había una mujer que llamaba la atención como una mancha de sangre en medio de la nieve: tenía inequívocos signos de haber recibido maltratos y vestía un pijama de hospital.

Por desgracia, no había tiempo para reparar en detalles como ésos.

- Acércate cuanto puedas al camión.- gritó ella al oído de Kurtis, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del tráfico – Acabo de ver una cincha suelta en la lona que hace de techo. Subiré por ella.

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?

- Podré.- Lara apretó los dientes – Tengo que poder.

Afortunadamente, se sentía bastante mejor. El entumecimiento corporal había desaparecido por completo y el martilleante dolor de cabeza por lo menos había remitido un poco. Lo que se disponía a hacer era difícil y arriesgado, y hubiera precisado disponer de plenas facultades, pero tendría que conformarse con lo que había.

Kurtis se colocó al lado del camión, acercándose peligrosamente a las enormes ruedas. Por suerte, el copiloto estaba distraído y no pareció fijarse.

Colgando sobre al lateral del camión había una correa que se había soltado de la la lona que tapaba la parte superior del camión. Lara extendió el brazo y la agarró. Tras comprobar que estaba bien fijada y era segura, se agarró con el otro, saltó de la moto y plantó los pies sobre la superficie del lateral del camión.

Una ráfaga violenta casi la arrancó de allí, pero se aferró con fuerza a la correa. Otro golpe de viento le deshizo por completo la trenza. La larga cabellera cobriza flotó alrededor de su rostro como una nube, lo cual podía parecer muy hermoso pero le suponía una auténtica incomodidad. Acabó de trepar por la correa y se pegó al techo del camión. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que varios conductores la miraban boquiabiertos. Debían pensar que aquello era una broma.

Arrastrándose con prudente lentitud, buscó el lugar donde la lona se había levantado al soltarse la correa y se introdujo dentro del camión.

Le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie. Había estado mentalizándose de que tendría que pelear, pero sólo había unas cuantas cajas dispersas en la penumbra del compartimento. Las revisó todas a una velocidad de vértigo.

- ¡Eureka! – murmuró, al destapar una. Allí estaba el Orbe, y junto a él un pequeño estuche de cuero con los Fragmentos refinadamente dispuestos.

Como no tenía nada mejor, uso un trapo viejo para envolver la cristalina esfera y los tres puñales. Hizo un hatillo que se anudó a la espalda. Salió de nuevo al exterior e hizo una seña a Kurtis, que se acercó de nuevo al lateral del camión. Ella se deslizó y empezó a descolgarse usando la correa suelta.

Y entonces el copiloto la vio. A través de la masa de cabellos que le revoloteaban frente al rostro, Lara vio cómo sacaba un revólver y apuntaba hacia ella. Se impulsó hacia atrás para esquivar el tiro. Con todo, la bala pasó silbando junto a su hombro.

Kurtis dio un bandazo a la moto y se acercó a la cabina. Antes de que el copiloto pudiera disparar de nuevo, desenfundó la Boran y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

El conductor del camión casi perdió el control del vehículo cuando su compañero se desplomó sobre él con un balazo en la frente. Le faltó tiempo para aferrar el walkie-talkie y gritar:

- ¡Señor Gunderson! ¡Nos roban el Orbe!

En aquel momento Lara se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la moto. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al duro asfalto, pero logró aferrarse a Kurtis.

- Buen trabajo, Lara.- la felicitó.

- Gra…cias – jadeó ella , secándose el sudor de la frente – No ha sido… nada.

- Oh-oh. Tenemos compañía. Adivina quién.

A través del espejo retrovisor, Lara vio otro coche acercándose a ellos de forma intimidatoria.

- Mi-er-da. – silabeó Lara con patente fastidio – El pelmazo de Gunderson.

Kurtis aceleró y ojeó el retrovisor.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o está sacando un lanzacohetes?

Lara giró la cabeza. A pesar de que su abundante cabellera seguía obstruyéndole la vista, tendría que haber sido ciega para no ver al enorme matón sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del techo del vehículo y cargándose al hombro un pesado cilindro de metal.

- ¡Confirmado! – exclamó - ¡Pero no puede estar tan loco como para disparar un cohete en pleno tráfico a la salida de una capital!

- Créeme, está lo bastante loco.- dijo Kurtis, pisando el acelerador- Agárrate fuerte, señorita Croft. Es hora de hacer el gamberro.

El vehículo de Gunderson se lanzó en persecución. El matón se agarró a los laterales de la ventanilla y empuñó con decisión el lanzacohetes, apretando los dientes al sentir las dolorosas punzadas de los muñones de su mano mutilada.

Era difícil circular por la abarrotada autopista, aún así, Kurtis empezó a sortear los vehículos, adelantando y circulando en zig-zag a una velocidad de vértigo, lo que provocó un aluvión de pitidos, gritos, insultos, juramentos, maldiciones y puños en alto por parte del resto de conductores.

Lara, que aún tenía fuerzas para poner en práctica sus sarcásticos encantos, empezó a enviar besos y saludos a los indignados ciudadanos, dedicándoles su más cautivadora sonrisa.

- Sí, sí. Sonríe, fulana.- gruñó Gunderson – Ahora veremos qué tal bailas.

Y disparó.

- ¡Kurtis! – chilló Lara - ¡Cohete a las seis!

Él dio un bandazo hacia la derecha. El proyectil pasó zumbando junto a ellos e impactó en un autobús, que estalló generando una enorme bola de fuego.

En la autopista se produjo el caos. Frenazos, derrapamientos, colisiones, vuelcos... una reacción en cadena que bloqueó aquel tramo de la autopista y formó un tapón de vehículos desgajados y apretados.

La moto se lanzó hacia el autobús ardiendo. Lara soltó un grito de desesperación y hundió la cara en la espalda de Kurtis. No tenían salida: morir abrasados o morir aplastados entre montones de chatarra. ¿Qué vendría primero?

En aquel momento evocó el rostro del joven Werner, muchos años atrás. Evocó el momento en que estuvo a punto de caer en una trampa de pinchos y él la salvó de eso y de una piedra enorme que estuvo a punto de aplastarla. Recordó su voz sarcástica, un tono que ella había aprendido muy bien.

¿Adónde vas, niña? Un poco de orden. Una forma de morir después de otra, sin amontonarse.

Sólo que aquella vez, como ahora, no murió de ninguna de las dos formas.

De repente, tuvo la sensación de que se elevaban en el aire. Notó un insoportable calor alrededor del cuerpo y, segundos después, un chorro de aire frío.

Abrió los ojos. La moto proseguía su carrera entre el tráfico, pero el accidente había quedado atrás.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo, mirando hacia atrás - ¿Cómo has podido hacer que pasara por encima del fuego?

Kurtis le guiñó un ojo a través del espejo retrovisor.

- De algo me tenía que servir ser Lux Veritatis, ¿no crees?

- ¿Inspector Köhler? Encantado de conocerle. Soy el agente Dupuis, del Departamento de Homicidios de París. Vengo en calidad de representante de la policía francesa.

Köhler se levantó y estrechó la mano al agente. Luego se fijó en su acompañante.

- Éste es el inspector Radetz. Representa a la policía checa.

- Gracias, Dupuis.- dijo el otro – Vengo a oír lo que tenga que decir respecto a este horripilante asunto. Como sabrán, hace apenas un mes que descubrimos auténticos horrores en un lugar clandestino de Praga conocido como el Strahov. Todo parece estar relacionado con los terribles sucesos que ocurrieron en París: los asesinatos de diversas víctimas, entre ellas el renombrado arqueólogo Werner Von Croy. Espero que que haya descubierto algo que merezca la pena constatar.

Sin dignarse a responder, el inspector alemán los guió a través de toda la base cabalística. Sus acompañantes quedaron boquiabiertos y horrorizados al visitar el Laboratorio.

- Esto es horrendo.- afirmó Radetz. – Había algo idéntico en Praga, los que lo construyeron le dieron el nombre de Sanatorio. Creo que estamos tras la pista de una secta antigua conocida como La Cábala.

- Déjemonos de tonterías.- intervino Dupuis – Hemos constatado la presencia de Lara Croft tanto en la base de Praga como en el Louvre. Y no está sola. Parece que la acompaña un varón que aún no hemos identificado. Debemos detener a esa brutal asesina antes de que cometa otra atrocidad.

Köhler carraspeó y dijo:

- Antes de que prosigan con sus conjeturas, permitan que les presente a tres personas que dicen haber visto y hablado con la fugitiva hace pocos días.

Radetz y Dupuis se miraron, sorprendidos, y siguieron apresuradamente al alemán través de los pasillos. Llegaron a una habitación acondicionada como recibidor. Las tres personas estaban allí, y se levantaron a modo de saludo cuando entraron los tres policías.

Iban escoltados por otros agentes, pero ninguno de ellos parecía peligroso. Uno de ellos era un hombrecillo con gafas y aires de superioridad. El otro era un tipo más bien orondo y con la piel tostada por el sol, y el tercero era una muchacha de rasgos islámicos y ojos tristes.

- Así que vosotros habéis colaborado con la sospechosa… - empezó a decir Radetz, pero de inmediato el hombre con gafas lo interrumpió y dijo con descaro:

- Déjese de falsas acusaciones, agente. Soy el profesor Vladimir Ivanoff. Éste es el renombrado egiptólogo Jean Yves y ella es la señorita Selma Al-Jazira, una de las mejores arqueólogas del momento. Hemos venido a hablar en defensa de Lara Croft.


	22. Chapter 22: El Dreamcatcher

**Capítulo 22: ****El **_**Dreamcatcher**_

En algún lugar de la frontera entre Suiza y Alemania, una pareja de desventurados fugitivos buscaban (sin encontrarlo) el modo de salir de allí sin llamar la atención de las autoridades, más aún cuando Lara continuaba siendo la persona más buscada de toda Europa.

Ningún lugar del continente le valdría para ocultarse de la policía. Y ningún lugar del mundo le valdría para ocultarse de Karel. Era la ocasión ideal para que la Tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara. Cosa que no sucedió, por supuesto.

Aquella tarde Kurtis le contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Gunderson se la llevara de Egipto. Había intentado eludir el tema, pero finalmente tuvo que revelarle la masacre acaecida. Al conocer la muerte de Putai, Lara se sumió en un doloroso y prolongado mutismo.

El silencio se prolongó durante las siguientes horas de carretera. Al cabo de un rato, exhausta, reclinó la cabeza en la espalda de Kurtis y cerró los ojos.

Sentía una rabia sorda que la devoraba por dentro. Putai, más cara para ella que una hermana, a pesar de las barreras raciales y culturales que las separaban; Putai, que la había salvado de morir lentamente bajo la pirámide… ametrallada bajo el ardiente sol de Egipto. La chamán le había devuelto la vida, y ella le había compensado trayéndole la muerte a ella y a su pueblo. El pueblo que la había acogido cuando no había sabido a dónde ir.

- Lara- jadeó Kurtis – si sigues apretándome así me vas a triturar las costillas.

- Lo siento.- se excusó ella, y aflojó los brazos. Estaba tan absorta en su miseria que no se había percatado de que estaba espachurrándolo.

Kurtis no había intentado darle ninguna palabra de consuelo desde que se enterara de la pérdida. Sabía que las más de las veces uno quería la soledad en aquellos casos. Pero en aquel momento se decidió a intervenir:

- Créeme, Lara, sé lo que es sentirse responsable de la muerte de un ser querido. Pero alguien me enseñó que los muertos no quieren lágrimas ni lamentos, sino que cumplas tus deudas con ellos. Yo le prometí a Putai dos cosas. La primera ya la he cumplido. La segunda será sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Lara asintió. Ya conocía lo que Putai había pedido en los últimos instantes de su vida. Pero no podía evitar sentirse furiosa.

- Putai y su gente han muerto para nada.- dijo con amargura – Al final ese puerco de Gunderson se hizo conmigo. Si me hubiera entregado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

- Gunderson los hubiera matado igual. Lara, una vez fue mi amigo, y trabajé para él durante mucho tiempo. Es un redomado embustero. Luego te habría humillado hasta que lamentaras tu estupidez. Es mejor así. Deja de atormentarte por tu amiga. Ella está en paz, mientras que tú y yo a saber si salimos bien parados de todo este embrollo.

Y añadió enseguida:

- ¿Te había dicho que el Sello Áureo ha cambiado?

Lara despegó la cabeza de la espalda de Kurtis y dijo con tono irritado:

- ¡Pues no! ¿A qué debo el inusitado honor de esta revelación?

- Cambió apenas llegué a Munich.- dijo él, ignorando el sarcasmo de su compañera – Como te veo cansada, te ahorraré el trabajo: el mapa nos señala el valle de Meteora, en Tesalia, provincia de Grecia.

Ella ya estaba haciendo cálculos.

- Meteora… ¡ya lo tengo! Los monasterios de Meteora. Se encuentran a cientos de metros de altura sobre peñascos aislados. Con toda probabilidad, ése es nuestro siguiente destino.

- Pero antes…

Kurtis giró hacia la izquierda y se adentró en lo que parecía ser…

- ¿Un motel de carretera? – dijo Lara, muy poco entusiasmada.

- Lo siento, _milady_, pero ahora mismo no dispongo de la dirección del Ritz. – dijo él con sorna - Otra vez será.

Ésa fue la primera vez que él la llamó _milady_. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Lo cierto es que Lara estaba tan fulminada que podría haber dormido sobre una piedra.

- En realidad, cuanto menos tiempo estemos aquí, mejor. Y no vendría mal que te adecentaras un poco.

Lara hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano por la enredada cabellera.

- ¿Tan horrible estoy?

- Bueno... si quieres mi humilde opinión, tú _nunca_ estás horrible. Lo hago más bien para que nadie vaya a pensar mal de mí.

Y ajustó el espejo retrovisor para que se mirara.

Lara casi se asustó de ver su propia cara. Parecía un muerto, y el pómulo inflamado estaba peor que nunca. Si a eso se sumaban sus ropas destrozadas y el pelo enmarañado, Lara tenía el típico aspecto de mujer maltratada.

Las suposiciones de Kurtis fueron acertadas. Lara tuvo que apresurarse a meterse en la ducha, porque los que encontraron en el motel se escandalizaron al verla y empezaron a lanzar miradas envenenadas a Kurtis, convencidos de que era un sinvergüenza que zurraba a su novia.

Una vez limpia, Lara se curó y vendó las muñecas y los tobillos. Luego se extendió una pomada sobre la mejilla amoratada. La verdad, era poco comparado con lo que se había llevado Gunderson. Tras ponerse ropa limpia, salió del baño y se dejó caer cuan larga era sobre la única cama del estrecho cuarto.

Kurtis, silencioso como de costumbre, estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, afilando las cuchillas del Churigai como si nada más tuviera que ver con él.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? – preguntó Lara, soñolienta.

- Me daría una ducha, pero no estoy seguro de poderlo hacer sin que cierta exploradora me espíe detrás de la puerta.

Lara le sacó la lengua por toda respuesta. A los pocos minutos estaba dormida.

Kurtis permaneció sentado en la oscuridad. Su propósito era permanecer cerca de Lara por si a cierto individuo de raza angélica le daba por aparecer. Pero él mismo estaba tan agotado que no tardó en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurtis despertó con la sensación de que le había pisoteado un tractor. Se desperezó, y al notar unas dolorosas punzadas en la espalda, refunfuñó:

- Odio este trabajo. Todo problemas y pocas satisfacciones.

- ¿En serio? – contestó una voz melosa.

Él abrió los ojos. Lara, vestida con tejanos y cazadora, estaba tumbada boca abajo, con los codos apoyados en el colchón y el mentón reclinado en la palma de una mano, mientras que con la otra se retorcía la trenza.

- Buenos días, mi fiel centinela.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Desde luego, a veces valía la pena despertarse con los huesos molidos si ello iba acompañado de tan encantadora visión.

Lara bajó de nuevo la vista y se concentró en el papel que se traía entre manos. Por supuesto, no había estado ociosa, de nuevo estaba estudiando los símbolos del Orbe. Ella era así: esforzada y constante.

- Debes estar ya aburrida de tanto símbolo.- dijo Kurtis, levantándose y desperezándose de nuevo.

- Nunca. Esto es mi trabajo, y no hay nada más fascinante que un acertijo que no logro resolver. Voy a tener que empezar a descartar símbolos. Rouzic supuso, al igual que yo, que el Orbe es más antiguo que todas las religiones representadas.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo van a aparecer símbolos de religiones a las que les quedaban siglos por nacer?

- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. Pero no hay duda de que es anterior a todas esas religiones. Puede que alguien lo esculpiera poco a poco, y fuera añadiendo los símbolos… o puede que los símbolos se añadieran solos. Todo es posible en un artefacto que no se rompe.

De repente, alguien golpeó a la puerta:

- ¡Abrid! – gritó una voz imperiosa.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. Un solo pensamiento cruzó sus mentes en aquel momento: los habían encontrado. Habían caído en manos de la policía.

Lara saltó de la cama como impulsada por un resorte. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape. La ventana, que por suerte no estaba a mucha altura.

Kurtis le lanzó el cilindro de cartón con los documentos y el fardo con el Orbe y los puñales. Lara se lo cargó todo a la espalda y se agarró al marco de la ventana mientras la puerta empezaba a estremecerse por varios y repetidos golpes.

Saltó en el momento en que se abría.

Al aterrizar en el suelo, Lara miró hacia arriba y gritó:

- ¡Kurtis!

Pero él no respondió. No saltó tras ella.

Oyó que una persona entraba en el cuarto.

- _Kaliméra_, señor Trent.- dijo la voz desconocida, que hablaba en griego – Llevo mucho tiempo buscándoles.

Kurtis seguía con la pistola enarbolada, apuntando directamente a la cara de aquel individuo que no pareció alterarse lo más mínimo.

No era un policía, eso estaba claro. Era un hombre joven de tez pálida y ojos oscuros. Iba vestido con una túnica y capucha negras que le conferían un rígido aire de austeridad.

- Puede bajar el arma.- dijo el hombre, sin perder la calma – No pienso hacerle el menor daño, ni a usted ni a su escurridiza amiga.

- ¿Quién te dice que puedo entenderte?

- Sabe hablar griego perfectamente, señor Trent. Su padre le enseñó muy bien. Y tuvo oportunidad de demostrarlo cuando se enfrentó a Karolis en el barco.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? – replicó Kurtis, hablando ahora en griego.

- Sé muchas cosas de usted. – respondió el otro, y entonces sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo y lo balanceó ante sus ojos - ¿Reconoce esto?

Kurtis vio algo que reconoció enseguida, pero cuya presencia allí no acertaba a comprender. Se trataba de un pequeño amuleto indio, de la factura propia de la tribu navaja. Conocía la lisura del aro de madera, los hilos entrelazados y la suavidad de las diminutas plumas que colgaban del amuleto. Conocía cada recoveco de aquel objeto porque lo había acariciado a menudo, hacía muchos años, durante su infancia…

_Marie Cornel se apartó la hermosa cabellera negra de los hombros y descolgó de su cuello el pequeño colgante. Luego, lo balanceó traviesamente ante los ojos de su hijo._

_- ¿Qué ves, Kurtis?_

_El niño parpadeó y extendió su mano para rozar las cuentas y las plumas que colgaban del amuleto._

_- Veo una tela de araña._

_Marie se echó a reír, y su risa era como una fuente cantarina. Dijera lo que dijera, ella siempre reía. Ni la incertidumbre ni la difícil situación en la que se veían obligados a vivir conseguían borrar de su alegre rostro aquella perenne sonrisa._

_- Es un amuleto de protección. Un dreamcatcher. Mi pueblo lo colgaba sobre las cunas de sus bebés para que filtraran sus sueños. Así los mantenían protegidos de malos espíritus, porque el dreamcatcher sólo permite el paso de lo que es bueno. _

_Lo depositó en las manos de su hijo._

_- Éste estuvo colgado sobre tu cuna, y antes lo estuvo sobre la mía, y la de tu abuelo. Por desgracia, sólo podrá protegerte mientras seas niño. _

_- ¿Es cierto que filtra los sueños? – dijo él, colgándoselo del cuello._

_La madre volvió a sonreír. Sus alegres ojos negros, tan llenos de vida y contrastes, centellearon como dos estrellas._

_- Nada tiene poder por sí mismo, Kurtis. Somos nosotros los que damos poder a las cosas. _

_- Entonces... ¿para qué necesitamos los amuletos?_

_- Algún día lo entenderás._

El brazo le cayó a un lado del cuerpo de manera inconsciente. De repente, la Boran le parecía más pesada de lo normal. Estaba confuso, de repente se sentía de nuevo como un niño.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – exigió más que preguntó, con la voz trémula por la emoción.

El hombre seguía balanceando el dreamcatcher.

- Ella nos lo dio. No de buen grado, por supuesto…

- Como le hayáis hecho el menor daño… - murmuró Kurtis con los dientes apretados.

Bien por lo que había sugerido o por lo amenazadoras que sonaron sus palabras, el hombre retrocedió y negó con la cabeza, horrorizado.

- ¡Por Dios, no! No hacemos daño a nadie, va en contra de nuestra fe. Pero ella nos aseguró que si usted lo veía, accedería a confiar en nosotros. Le dolió desprenderse de él, pero claro, era nuestra única garantía.

A Kurtis le zumbaban los oídos. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Todo era una locura.

- ¡Dámelo! – dijo bruscamente, extendiendo la mano – No es tuyo.

El hombre se lo entregó y luego retrocedió rápidamente, como si temiera que Kurtis le diera un mordisco. Éste se apresuró a guardarlo en un bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Confiará ahora en nosotros?

- Eso si sé quiénes sois.

- Los que le salvaron la vida.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Empieza por decirme quién demonios eres tú.

Aquel tipo había irrumpido en el cuarto como un agente policial, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. Tragó saliva y dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo:

- Vengo en calidad de representante de Minos Axiotis, el abad del monasterio de Ayios Stéfanos, en Meteora.

Lara se preguntó qué hacer. Tenía los documentos y los artefactos. Podía huir... pero, ¿sería tan mezquina como para dejar en la estacada a quien había cruzado el mar para encontrarla?

Estaba dudando si volver a entrar en el motel, cuando vio salir a Kurtis seguido de uns silenciosa sombra encapuchada. Lara se acercó con cautela, sin perder de vista al extraño.

- Nos vamos a Grecia.- dijo Kurtis.

- ¿Quién es éste? – dijo ella, señalando descaradamente el monje.

Éste inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y dijo sonriendo:

- Soy el hermano Nikos Kavafis. Me ha enviado el abad para conducirles a Meteora.

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos fiarnos de él? – dijo Lara, mirando a Kurtis.

- Luego te lo explico.- susurró él.

Lara se volvió hacia el monje. Puede que Kurtis tuviera sus motivos, pero ella no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer.

- Estamos cerca de la frontera de dos países en el corazón de Europa. Lo tenemos feo para llegar hasta Grecia sin que nos encuentren algunos de nuestros perseguidores, entre los que destacaré la policía o un Nephilim. ¿Te parece poco?

El monje pareció no captar el sarcasmo y dijo asintiendo gravemente:

- En efecto, su situación es insostenible.

- Explícame entonces cómo un monje encapuchado nos va a llevar hasta Grecia sin levantar la menor sospecha.

Nikos no contestó. Empezó a andar silenciosamente, y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle. Se alejaron un tanto del lugar, y cuando Lara ya estaba pensando en darle unas cuantas sacudidas, señaló hacia delante:

- Con esta banalidad de los tiempos modernos llegaremos hasta Atenas. A partir de ahí, el resto tendrá que ser por carretera.

Lara y Kurtis se miraron estupefactos. Allí, sobre la explanada, había un helicóptero esperando. ¿Qué tipo de orden monástica tenía a su disposición vehículos como aquél?

- No se preocupen.- sonrió Nikos, recuperada su confianza- Todas sus dudas serán satisfechas en su debido momento. El abad Minos está ansioso por conocerles.


	23. Chapter 23: La historia del Sello

**Capítulo 23: La historia del Sello**

La primera vez que un viajero contempla el valle místico de Meteora, queda seducido por su grandeza y solemnidad. Se divisa ya desde la ciudad tesalia de Kalambaka, más allá de una ascensión vertical que culmina en un cinturón de rocas grisáceas de misteriosas formas cilíndricas.

En el centro del valle, sobre un elevadísimo y aislado peñasco de paredes lisas y verticales, se alza el monasterio de Ayios Stefanos. Hincado a modo de altar sobre la dura roca, su aparente inaccesibilidad impacientaba al aventurero novato, y deslumbraba a Lara y a Kurtis, que observaban el lugar en silencio bajo el sol abrasador del clima mediterráneo más puro.

- ¿Cómo se supone que se sube allá arriba? – comentó él.

- Hay diez kilómetros desde el poblado de Kastraki, donde nos hallamos ahora, hasta el monasterio. – explicó Nikos - La única manera de llegar es descender al fondo del valle y ascender por la roca. Nuestros hermanos erigieron el monasterio en 1138 con el objetivo de aislarse del mundo, cosa, que como ven, consiguieron hasta hoy.

El monje echó a andar animosamente, deslizándose con cuidado entre las rocas. Lara hizo ademán de seguirle, pero Kurtis se quedó donde estaba, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano y mirando con desesperación el escarpado enclave.

- Malditos monjes – suspiró con agotamiento -. Por lo visto no podían haber metido el monasterio en un sitio más complicado.

Lara se giró, le lanzó una mirada por encima de las gafas de sol y sonrió.

- Qué curioso, señor Trent. ¿Dónde está su sentido de la aventura?

Y dando media vuelta, empezó a descender por el valle, saltando ágilmente de roca en roca como un antílope grácil y elegante.

El valle tenía más de veinte monasterios, la mayoría de los cuales se habían convertido en museos que visitaban los turistas avanzando a través de puentes colgantes suspendidos entre peñasco y peñasco. Sólo dos monasterios seguían siendo lugares de recogimiento y oración: Ayios Stefanos y Ayia Triada. No eran visitables y por tanto no había puentes colgantes permitieran su acceso. En teoría, nadie entraba y nadie salía.

Al llegar a los pies de la altísima peña, Nikos puso las manos haciendo bocina y emitió un grito característico, que arrancó ecos en el silencioso valle. Al cabo de unos minutos, vieron descender una especie de saco hecho con redes fuertemente atado a una cuerda.

- Uau.- dijo Lara – Creía haberlo visto todo con el helicóptero, pero no hay duda de que esto _sí_ es alta tecnología.

Nikos le lanzó una mirada ofendida, pero ella le sonrió con descaro. El monje se metió dentro de la red mientras decía:

- Éste es el elevador para monjes. Sólo pueden usarlo los hermanos del monasterio. Como sois visitantes ajenos, tendréis que escalar.

Y les señaló unos toscos escalones tallados en la pared casi vertical. Entonces la cuerda se tensó y Nikos empezó a elevarse dentro de la red.

- Menuda jeta que tiene.- murmuró Kurtis, viendo cómo lo izaban. – La próxima vez te vuelves a burlar de su ascensor.

- Al paso que va llegaremos antes que él.- dijo ella – Hay unos diez minutos de subida, más o menos.

El tono animado de su voz acabó de exasperar a Kurtis.

- ¿Es que a ti no te han salido ampollas en los pies?

- Qué finolis.- respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos – Vamos, Kurtis, muéstrame el legionario que llevas dentro.

Él, refunfuñando por lo bajo, empezó a escalar la pared. Lara lo siguió sin dejar de sonreír.

(…)

A Minos Axiotis le palpitó apresuradamente el corazón cuando Nikos se inclinó solemnemente ante él y le comunicó la presencia de los recién llegados. Salió a la entrada del monasterio para recibirlos, rodeado por algunos de los hermanos más jóvenes, y observó en silencio cómo Kurtis salvaba el último escalón.

Debido a la ascensión, se había lastimado las palmas de las manos, que le sangraban. Se miró las heridas y, sin darles mayor importancia, se limpió las manos en los pantalones.

_Definitivamente, no se puede __negar que es hijo de Konstantin_, pensó Minos al sentir aquellos penetrantes ojos azules atravesándolo. Años atrás, su padre había llegado hasta allí y los había mirado con el mismo desafío y desconfianza, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Detrás de él, subió una mujer que nunca había visto, pero que reconoció enseguida. Era grácil y esbelta, ágil y encantadora. Levantó la barbilla y anunció:

- Soy Lara Croft.

Por el tono altanero con el que lo dijo, lo mismo podría haber dicho: "Soy Helena de Troya" o "Soy la reina de Saba".

Minos se adelantó y sonrió:

- Es un placer conocerla por fin, señorita Croft.

Ella paseó la vista por su túnica negra y el gran crucifijo que le colgaba del cuello. Había reconocido su voz a la primera, pero se tomó su tiempo para examinar al abad antes de contestar:

- Así que usted es Minos Axiotis, nuestro guía telefónico.- comentó con sorna – Nunca lo hubiera sospechado.

- Corren tiempos extraños, señorita Croft. Nuestra hermandad se ha visto obligada a quebrantar su rígida clausura y tomar partido de recursos y situaciones extraordinarias.

Miró entonces a Kurtis, que no se había movido un ápice y seguía sin decir esta boca es mía.

- Me alegro de verle tan restablecido, señor Trent.

- Ya me acuerdo de ti. – dijo él – Tú estabas en el Strahov. Llegaste rodeado de monjes armados.

Minos asintió.

- Hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar y arriesgarse.

Mientras hablaba, un monje surgió del grupo y presentó a Lara un fardo de ropa negra, que ella aceptó sin rechistar. Había visitado cientos de lugares sagrados a lo largo y ancho del mundo y había aprendido que, independientemente de la religión que se tratase, las mujeres no eran bien recibidas a menos que siguieran unas estrictas normas de vestimenta. Y en Meteora, toda mujer que quisiera adentrarse en aquel silencioso mundo de hombres orantes estaba obligada a vestir faldas hasta los tobillos y mangas largas, todo de color negro, para ahogar cualquier asomo de vistosidad y belleza femeninas, prohibidas en el monasterio.

Pero, como pudieron comprobar todos ellos cuando Lara volvió vestida con aquellas ropas, no había vestimenta que por austera que fuera lograra ahogar aquella aura encantadora que parecía envolverla.

- Bienvenidos a Meteora.- dijo Minos – Aquí es donde concluye vuestro viaje.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? – empezó Lara, pero entonces el abad la interrumpió y se volvió hacia Kurtis:

- Si no me equivoco, El Sello Áureo ha revelado su último enclave. Ya ha cumplido su cometido y el espíritu que lo guiaba se ha desvanecido.

Kurtis se fijó entonces en el anillo, y tras un instante de estupor, se lo mostró a Lara.

No había ya mapa alguno sobre la superficie dorada. Había desaparecido, dejando paso al vacío, a un espacio cuadrado y pulido sin la menor señal o imperfección.

(…)

El monasterio era un recodo de silencio y meditación. En aquel lugar sólo se oían los cantos de los monjes, el susurro apresurado de sus sandalias sobre el suelo y el silbido del viento. Ningún otro sonido llegaba a aquel remanso de paz y quietud, ni siquiera cuando los otros monasterios eran abarrotados por visitas turísticas. Nada perturbaba el quehacer cotidiano en Ayios Stefanos.

Una vez hecho el recibimiento, Lara y Kurtis se quedaron a solas con el abad. Éste los condujo al claustro y empezó a responder al aluvión de preguntas con las que lo acosó Lara, mientras Kurtis, apoyado en la pared, proseguía con su tradicional mutismo.

- Parecéis saber mucho sobre el Sello Áureo y los símbolos del Orbe. – decía ella – Más de lo que los Lux Veritatis o el propio Karel sabe. Os hacéis pasar por una comunidad de monjes ortodoxos, pero sois más que eso. ¿Me equivoco?

- Sólo en parte.- dijo Minos con la mayor cortesía – En efecto, somos monjes al servicio de Dios, y como tales nacimos. Pero también somos guardianes. Al principio teníamos poco o nada que ver con los Lux Veritatis, pero con el tiempo, las circunstancias nos convirtieron en sus aliados.

- ¿Guardianes de qué?

- Del Oráculo de los Ángeles.

Lara levantó una ceja, como pidiendo más explicaciones. El abad señaló el cilindro de cartón que llevaba colgado al hombro y dijo:

- Usted me ha mostrado cientos de papeles, de su puño y letra y también de los del bibliotecario de La Cábala. Son estudios brillantes, dignos de gente experta como usted. Pero en tiempos antiguos, el mundo no disponía de arqueólogos ni de especialistas en simbología que descifraran los misterios sagrados. Nosotros, los monjes de Meteora, somos los guardianes de un poder más fuerte y más antiguo que la inteligencia humana: somos los guardianes de aquellos que sí conocen la Verdadera Opción.

Lara se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el estrecho claustro, con la falda revoloteándole alrededor de los tobillos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que siempre habéis sabido cuál era la Verdadera Opción? ¿Qué hemos pasado todo lo que hemos pasado para nada?

- Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Ningún mortal o semiinmortal, como es el caso de la criatura que les persigue, conoce la Verdadera Opción. Sólo el Oráculo de los Ángeles. Nosotros, los monjes de Meteora, guardamos la entrada al Oráculo.

Lara paró en seco, puso los brazos en jarra y entrecerró los ojos.

- No importa. He sido raptada y tratada como una cobaya de laboratorio. Personas muy queridas por mí han sido asesinadas. A otras las he puesto en peligro sólo con el hecho de haber estado cerca de ellas. Me he estrujado el cerebro hasta reventar estudiando largas listas de símbolos interminables, casi me mato en un accidente de tráfico por recuperar estos papeles... y ahora va y un viejo abad gordo me dice que consultando un simple oráculo podría haber descubierto la verdad sin necesidad de pasar por todo esto.

Kurtis sacudió la cabeza. Desaprobaba la actitud de Lara, pero ella se limitó a ignorarlo y a clavar una mirada furiosa en Minos, que se la sostuvo sin pestañear.

- El Oráculo no le revelará la Verdadera Opción. Su cometido no es el de revelarla, sino el de acogerla. Usted es una exploradora. Según tengo entendido, descubres claves o utiliza artefactos que se insertan en huecos o llaves que abren puertas. La Verdadera Opción es una clave, un símbolo, una llave, llámela como quiera, pero el simple hecho de conocerla no cambia nada. Es al Oráculo a quien hay que revelarla, y entonces se elige entre la luz y las tinieblas, en este caso, entre el señor Trent y ese demonio que se hace llamar Karel.

Minos hablaba con paciencia y serenidad, actitud que contrastaba con la de Lara, que parecía poseída por el baile de San Vito.

- ¿Quién o qué es el Oráculo? – inquirió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- No es una persona, ni una cosa. Simplemente es el Oráculo. Está aquí, bajo el suelo que ahora pisamos, en la cripta donde enterramos a nuestros difuntos. Ya estaba aquí cuando se edificó el monasterio.

- ¿Y vosotros habéis hablado con ese Oráculo?

El abad negó con la cabeza.

- No nos está permitido. Sólo existe una persona en toda la Tierra que por designio divino puede invocar al Oráculo: la Amazona.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó de nuevo, cruzando las piernas.

- Es decir, yo.- comentó. Y de repente descruzó las piernas y dio una patada en el suelo - ¡Maldición! ¡Apuesto a que ese bastardo de Karel lo sabía! Por eso nos dejó escapar de Munich. De nuevo me tiene donde quiere y haciendo lo que él quiere.

- Por supuesto que lo sabe. Siempre ha sabido lo que hace. No es fácil escapar a los designios de un Nephilim, y sus pensamientos y actitudes nos son tan ajenas como incomprensibles. – dijo Minos – Pero debe tener en cuenta que es usted la que tiene la última palabra. Ni Karel ni el señor Trent pueden hacer nada más por ellos mismos ni por usted. Es ahora usted misma la que tiene sus vidas en sus manos.

Lara levantó la vista. Miró a Kurtis, pero él desvió a su vez la mirada, como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él. Reflexionó en silencio mientras se retorcía nerviosamente la trenza. Luego se levantó de sopetón y anunció solemnemente:

- Necesito estar sola un rato.

Cogió los documentos y salió del claustro. Minos la observó alejarse.

- ¿Cree que encontrará la clave?

Kurtis tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Por supuesto que sí. Es la persona más inteligente que he conocido, y también la más terca. No creo que haya quien pueda comparársele.- añadió en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para el abad.

Minos se sentó plácidamente en uno de los bancos de piedra y contempló el rectángulo de cielo que dejaba al descubierto el pequeño claustro.

- Supongo que usted tendrá sus propias preguntas. Pero es bastante reservado. Su mutismo ha logrado inquietarme.

- Nunca abro la boca si no tengo nada que decir. En general, Lara tiene suficiente labia como para hablar por los dos.

- Qué extraño.- dijo el abad, sin dejar de mirar al cielo – Hace apenas un mes que se conocen, y parece que lleven años juntos.

Kurtis le lanzó una mirada que Minos no supo descifrar. Creyó que diría algo al respecto, pero esto fue lo que preguntó:

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí, de mi padre y de mi vida? No soy muy popular entre los mortales.- dijo con ironía.

Minos cruzó los dedos de las envejecidas manos y volvió de nuevo la cara al cielo mientras decía:

- Conocí a tu padre hace muchos años. Yo aún era joven, y mucho me quedaba para llegar a abad. Él era un hombre alto, de poderosas espaldas y rostro enérgico, un hombre que imponía respeto con una sola mirada. Como tú. Aunque todo esto seguro que ya debes saberlo.

El abad había empezado a tutearle. A Kurtis no se le escapó este detalle.

- En realidad, apenas le conocí. Siempre estaba en el otro extremo del mundo, luchando contra Eckhardt y La Cábala, mientras yo huía de un lado a otro con mi madre. Por cierto – dijo, extrayendo el dreamcatcher - ¿cómo la habéis encontrado?

- Ella vino a nosotros. Sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y no tenía nadie a quien acudir. Quería advertirte que el verdadero peligro no lo representaba Eckhardt, sino Karel. Por ello acudimos al Strahov. No esperábamos encontrarte en aquel estado.

- Fue muy propio de ella abandonar el refugio. ¿Fue con vosotros? ¿Está aquí?

- No. La enviamos de vuelta. No queríamos arriesgar su vida.

Kurtis asintió mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño amuleto.

- Supongo que ahora ya puedo daros las gracias por haberme salvado.

- No tienes que agradecernos nada. Eres tú el que va a librarnos de un gran mal, a nosotros y al resto del mundo. Pero no pienses que sólo te ayudamos por conveniencia, o porque nos dio lástima tu madre. Hace años, yo recién elegido abad por entonces, Eckhardt atacó el monasterio. Pretendía robar el Sello Áureo.

Su mirada estaba posada ahora en el anillo de Kurtis, que seguía escuchándolo con la mayor atención.

- El Sello no es un artefacto de tu Orden, como tampoco lo es el Orbe. Estuvo aquí desde tiempos ancestrales. La tradición dice que fue entregado por uno de los cuatro arcángeles al primer abad del monasterio, con las siguientes palabras: "Si alguna vez la Luz de la Verdad y el Ángel Caído equilibraran sus fuerzas y se enfrentaran de tal modo que sólo uno de los dos pudiera vencer, este anillo os mostrará el camino". Hoy en día ya nadie cree en esta leyenda. Pero en efecto, el Sello os ha guiado hasta aquí, de vuelta a su hogar, tras haceros conocer la trágica historia de la dama Loanna y poner el Orbe en vuestras manos.

- ¿Y cómo llegó a manos de mi padre?

- Yo se lo regalé. Como te dije, Eckhardt atacó nuestro monasterio y le prendió fuego. Luego, empezó a matar a nuestros hermanos, uno por uno, en espera de que yo le revelara dónde escondía el Sello. Hubiéramos muerto todos, y yo el último, de no ser porque tu padre llegó entonces y se enfrentó a él. Venció al Alquimista Oscuro y lo echó. Salvó nuestras vidas. Por ello le entregué el Sello. Por ello te salvamos. Creí que él iba a ser el elegido, que el arcángel se refería a él como a la Luz, y al Alquimista como a las Tinieblas.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y se echó la oscura capucha sobre el cráneo tonsurado.

- Me equivoqué. No era Eckhardt el Mal, sino Karel. No era Konstantin el último de los Lux Veritatis, eras tú. Su único hijo.

Kurtis se había sacado el anillo del dedo y le daba vueltas entre los dedos, acariciando su pulida superficie dorada.

- Entonces debería devolvértelo. Te pertenece, después de todo.

Pero Minos sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No. El Sello fue un regalo, y ningún regalo debe devolverse. Es todo lo que te queda de tu padre. Consérvalo.


	24. Chapter 24: El Oráculo de los Ángeles

**Capítulo 24: El Oráculo de los Ángeles**

- La Verdadera Opción.- murmuró Lara – La madre de todas las religiones.

Sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su celda, sin que le importara lo más mínimo el hecho de que a sus espaldas se abriera un inmenso precipicio, la exploradora tachaba símbolos y dejaba caer las hojas a sus pies, formando un montón de folios esparcidos.

Concentrada en esta tarea, apenas oyó entrar a Kurtis, que se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola en silencio. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus modales discretos y reservados.

- Mira.- le dijo, mostrándole la hoja con la que estaba trabajando. El último símbolo que quedaba por tachar era la Cruz. Lara la finiquitó con un brusco movimiento de lápiz – Zas. Adiós cristianismo. Siglos de espiritualidad y fe aniquilados por Lara Croft en un solo segundo.

- Que no te vean los monjes.- dijo él, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Ella soltó una carcajada y dejó caer el folio al suelo. Luego cogió otro e, incansable, prosiguió con el trabajo mientras decía:

- Me debes miles de explicaciones. Empieza por decirme cómo logró convencerte ese monje para que lo siguieras.

Él también se había acostumbrado a su actitud extrovertida y deliciosamente descarada. Le resultaba tan atractiva como a ella su misterio.

- Me dio algo que pertenece a mi madre.- sacó el amuleto navajo y se lo enseñó – Es india. Ha pertenecido a la tribu durante generaciones.

- Quién lo diría.- comentó ella. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Es tan misteriosa como tú?

- Refugiada en una reserva, con los restos de su gente. En un lugar donde Karel no la pueda encontrar. Ella y yo nos hemos pasado la vida huyendo y escondiéndonos. Era la única manera de sobrevivir. Pero ya no más.

Lara tachó el último símbolo y empezó a abanicarse con el folio inútil. Hacía un calor bochornoso en el monasterio, incluso a aquellas alturas – era el típico clima griego – y las ropas negras y pesadas que vestía no contribuían demasiado a refrescarla.

- Mmmm... tengo otra pregunta.

- Dispara.

- ¿Por qué te ardía la piel cuando invocaste la clarividencia en Munich?

- Seguramente porque tú estabas cerca.

Ella dejó de abanicarse y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Grosero.- le espetó.

- ¿Tú crees? – respondió él, arqueando las cejas. En las comisuras de los labios se insinuaba un amago de sonrisa que exasperó a Lara.

- Vaya que sí. Vas en plan hombre-misterio, muy seguro de ti mismo pero sin armar escándalos. Pero en el fondo tú a mí no me engañas. No, señor Trent, ahora estoy viendo de nuevo al sinvergüenza que me desarmó descaradamente en el Louvre.

Él echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una espontánea carcajada, sin malicia alguna.

- Dime una cosa, señorita Croft. ¿Hubieras preferido que te metiera un mamporro o un culatazo en la nuca?

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a atravesarlo con sus grandes ojos castaños, mientras retorcía furiosamente el folio entre sus manos.

- Eso hubiera sido lo normal.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos – Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan... tan furiosa. Tan humillada.

- ¿Humillada? No, Lara, no fue ésa en absoluto mi intención. De hecho, iba dispuesto a darte un golpe que te hubiera dejado inconsciente durante horas. Pero no fui capaz. Sólo un gamberro sería capaz de golpearte, y yo no me considero como tal, a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar.

Lara se levantó del alféizar y se irguió dignamente. Los ojos le echaban chispas.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con tus insolentes indirectas?

Él la miró. Daba la impresión de que su tono irritado, más que ofenderlo, le divertía.

- ¿Y hasta cuándo, Lara, vas a seguir fingiendo que no te gustan?

Y dando media vuelta, salió de la celda, dejando a Lara con la boca abierta.

(…)

Al día siguiente, un hermano se acercó a comunicar al abad que "la forastera" solicitaba su presencia. Resultaba evidente que los hermanos no estaban nada acostumbrados a ver mujeres entre sus muros, y la rigidez con que la trataban casi rozaba la grosería. Pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Una auténtica Amazona, pensó el abad, mirando a la vigorosa mujer dando vueltas por el claustro. Cuando le vio, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia él y lo cogió del brazo con toda informalidad:

- Me gustaría poder ver el Oráculo, _patéras_ Axiotis.- dijo. – Estoy acostumbrada a examinar mi "campo de actuación" antes de intervenir en él.

El abad sonrió. Se rumoreaba que para aquella mujer nada había que fuera lo suficientemente sagrado como para evitar su profanación. Por ello, aquella devota comunidad de monjes se había apresurado a cerrar las criptas y la capilla a cal y canto, por si acaso. Lara se hubiera sentido insultada de haberlo sabido, pero en efecto, Minos ya había sido informado de que la exploradora había sido vista la noche anterior rondando los lugares prohibidos, y si no había forzado ningún cerrojo, era que algún respeto le quedaba hacia sus anfitriones, por lo menos.

Descendieron a la oscuridad de la cripta, iluminados por una antorcha sostenida por Lara, a la vez que ayudaba al anciano religioso a descender por los resbaladizos escalones.

Allí, donde la luz del sol no llegaba y el aire estaba enrarecido por la humedad y la putrefacción, reposaban los restos mortales de todos los monjes que habían prestado voto y servicio desde tiempos medievales. Como no había espacio para tantos cadáveres, siguiendo el ritual ortodoxo, se conservaban únicamente las cabezas, consideradas el depósito de la sabiduría y la fe.

Bonita decoración, pensó Lara mientras pasaban al lado de paredes repletas de cráneos desdentados, cráneos antiquísimos, cada uno de ellos con su respectivo nombre. Algunos casi deshechos en polvo, otros más recientes, miles de cuencas vacías que la observaban desde sus nichos y parecían cobrar vida a la luz danzante de la antorcha.

El pasillo descendía hasta un lugar más amplio.

- Hemos llegado.- anunció Minos.

Lara elevó la antorcha y examinó el lugar. Era una sala circular que le recordó a las cámaras de la necrópolis de Capadocia. El suelo estaba desnudo, rocoso. La bóveda estaba cubierta por un bellísimo fresco que representaba a un ángel rodeado de pequeños serafines. En el centro de la sala se alzaba un pequeño altar de piedra (semejante al que había visto en el baluarte de Al-Fayum). En el centro del altar había un hueco, una pequeña concavidad que parecía dispuesta a contener un poco de agua o algo semejante.

Eso era todo.

- Un lugar muy austero.- comentó Lara.

- Las cosas de Dios son austeras, hija. El lujo y la pompa son pecados de este siglo.

Lara hubiera podido preguntarle qué opinaba entonces de las iglesias católicas barrocas, o de los hermosos iconos de oro y marfil que ocultaban muchos templos ortodoxos. Pero decidió callar y pasar a otra cosa:

- Creo recordar, _patéras_, haberle oído decir que el Oráculo ya existía antes del monasterio.

- En efecto. Este altar, la sala y el fresco, sólo es un lugar de conmemoración. Se dice que aquí apareció el arcángel para entregarle el Sello al primer abad.

- ¿Y el hueco del altar?

- ¿No lo has adivinado, hija? Ahí es donde se coloca el Orbe.

Ella lo miró, pillada por sorpresa.

- Creía que el Orbe pertenecía a los Lux Veritatis.

- Y les pertenece, o mejor dicho, les perteneció. Pero de los orígenes del Orbe sí que no puedo decirte nada, pues nada sé acerca del mismo, tan sólo que debe ser colocado sobre el altar para invocar al Oráculo.

Lara metió la mano en el hueco. En efecto, tenía más o menos el mismo tamaño que la esfera cristalina. Lo frotó para vaciarlo de polvo y telarañas.

- ¿Hay alguna frase ritual o código secreto? ¿O basta sólo colocar el Orbe?

- Eres tú quien debe saberlo. Yo ya te he contado todo lo que sé.

- Pues sí que estamos apañados.- rezongó ella por lo bajo, para que el abad no pudiera oírla.

Salieron de nuevo al exterior. Y empezaron a pasear por el exterior. Algunos novicios miraban escandalizados la escena: ¡un santo y venerable abad paseando con una mujer! Definitivamente, los tiempos se degradaban.

Minos, ajeno a todo aquello, miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está el señor Trent? No le he vuelto a ver...

- Francamente, ni lo sé ni me importa.-masculló Lara, con los dientes apretados.

El abad la miró, sorprendido.

- Ignoro qué habrá hecho para molestarte, querida, pero desde luego que sí nos importa dónde esté. Tantas cosas dependen de él... como de ti.- suspiró.

- ¿Qué relación tenéis con Lux Veritatis? – dijo Lara, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo anterior.

Minos volvió a suspirar.

- En principio no teníamos ninguna. Nuestra orden nació en 1138, coincidiendo con el alzamientos de los monasterios del valle. En un principio nos refugiábamos aquí huyendo de guerras y peste, pero acabamos estableciéndonos aquí de forma definitiva.

"No fue hasta dos siglos después cuando nació la Orden de Lux Veritatis. Se hacían pasar por humildes caballeros de Cristo, pero nunca llegaron a ser tan célebres como los Templarios, los Teutones o los Hospitalarios. En realidad, si Lux Veritatis tenía algún cometido religioso o profesaba alguna fe, nunca lo supimos. Su cometido era en realidad el de luchar contra el Alquimista Oscuro y la Cábala.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando llegó el fin de los Templarios. Como sin duda sabrás, querida, la Iglesia Católica, incitada por los intereses políticos del rey francés, decretó el exterminio de la orden y envió a todos sus miembros a la hoguera. Entonces los Lux Veritatis tuvieron miedo y se ocultaron. La acusación de brujería con la que se inculpó a los Templarios era, por supuesto, falsa, así que... ¿qué podían esperar ellos, que tenían unos poderes extraordinarios?

- Hubieran sido acusados de brujería con toda justicia y aniquilados por la Iglesia .- dijo Lara, y se apresuró a añadir – La Católica.

- Se ocultaron. Desaparecieron de la esfera política y social. Ubicaron sus fortalezas en lugares remotos y ajenos, incluso en tierras de infieles como Egipto. Y puesto que no podían esperar apoyo alguno de los católicos, se refugiaron en el cristianismo ortodoxo. Nosotros, los monjes de Meteora, nos convertimos en sus aliados.

- ¿Qué sabes entonces de ellos y de los Nephilim?

- Ay, hija, poco. Confiamos en ellos porque teníamos un enemigo común: Eckhardt. Sin embargo, tengo un par de leyendas acerca de ellos. Pero supongo que no tu juventud no apreciará estos detalles.

- Me encantan las leyendas.- dijo Lara- Subestimarlas es cometer un gran error.

Minos sonrió.

- De los orígenes de los Nephilim ya debes estar informada. Una parte de los ángeles de Dios bajó a la Tierra y se unió a las hijas de Eva. De esta unión nacieron estos híbridos de ángeles y mortales, que conservaron más de ángel que de mortal, y que fueron llamados los Gigantes por su constitución alta y esbelta. Bueno... pues otra leyenda dice que los Lux Veritatis son su cara antagonista, sólo que tienen más de mortales que de ángeles.

Lara soltó una carcajada..

- ¿Me estás diciendo que los Lux Veritatis también son híbridos angélicos?

- Lo cierto es que nadie sabe de dónde surgieron. Pero ciertamente poseían poderes que raramente podrían calificarse de "normales".

Ella frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba.

- Bueno, he visto hacer cosas realmente extrañas a Kurtis. Puede alterar los objetos que hay a su alrededor, hacer que se muevan, que estallen, que vuelen. Puede enviar su mente al pasado, puede sacarla de su cuerpo. Pero realmente me cuesta creer que tenga algo de ángel. A pesar de lo extrañas que resulten sus capacidades, es el hombre más terrenal que he conocido nunca.- concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, hija, ¿cuántas personas en el mundo tienen ese poder? ¿Cuántas hubieran sido capaces de sobrevivir a esa herida que le provocó aquella infernal criatura? Puede que el señor Trent no sea exactamente la imagen que tenemos de un enviado celestial, pero sin duda alguna no un ser humano cualquiera. La Orden de los Lux Veritatis no era del todo humana. Se dice que si los Nephilim fueron los descendientes de los Ángeles Caídos, los Lux Veritatis lo son de los ángeles que permanecieron fieles. Se dividían en dos grupos: los que tenían el poder de sanar todo tipo de heridas y los que tenían el poder de la telekinesia. El señor Trent y su padre pertenecen a este último grupo, el más poderoso, el que luchaba directamente contra Eckhardt. Por contrapartida, El Alquimista trató siempre de aniquilar a los Sanadores, de manera que los Luchadores no pudieran curarse de heridas que la mayoría de veces resultaban letales. Así es como poco a poco fue destruyendo la Orden.

- Ángeles mortales. Es una gran contradicción.

- Ni siquiera los Nephilim era del todo inmortales. Sólo los ángeles propiamente dichos lo son. Y de ellos no sabemos nada... nada que no nos digan las Sagradas Escrituras. Siempre he deseado que mi tiempo coincidiera con el momento de la revelación del Oráculo. Ahora voy a ver cumplido mi deseo.

Lara no respondió. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba por qué Karel no entraba en escena. Le quedaban muy pocos símbolos... cada vez estaba más cerca de la respuesta. Sabía que el Nephilim debía estar oculto en algún lado, aguardando con paciencia milenaria el momento oportuno. Pero desde que partieran de Zurich no le había vuelto a ver, no había vuelto a recibir una sola amenaza, Kurtis no había vuelto a notar su presencia y el mismo abad le había dicho que las advertencias por teléfono habían concluido. ¿Dónde estaba?

Aquella misma noche lo averiguaría.


	25. Chapter 25: Pantókrator

**Capítulo 25: **_**Pantókrator**_

Fue en el refectorio. Por lo general, los monjes comían aparte y no toleraban la presencia de los dos extranjeros. Pero después de una severa reprimenda por parte de Minos, habían aceptado que se sentaran con ellos, eso sí, siempre y cuando la dichosa mujer se cubriera el rostro con la capucha y no los perturbara con sus miradas descaradas e insolentes.

Había tradiciones y estereotipos que jamás cambiarían, por mucho que pasara el tiempo. En Meteora casi nada había cambiado en diez siglos.

Lara había estado evitando a Kurtis todo el día. Él, lejos de sentirse ofendido, le había correspondido con una pícara sonrisa cada vez que se había cruzado con ella, cosa que no había hecho sino irritarla todavía más.

Ahora, estaba sentada a su lado, separada de él todo lo posible, mientras escudriñaba desde la profundidad de la capucha a todos los monjes, jóvenes y viejos, y lanzándoles una de sus miradas penetrantes cada vez que la miraban, más para fastidiarles que para otra cosa. Hasta que uno de los novicios, furioso, se había levantado, arrojando su escudilla al suelo, y señalando acusador a Lara había gritado:

- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Padre, esta impúdica hembra no deja de acosarnos! ¡Permitir su entrada a la santidad de nuestro retiro es una clara profanación!

- Compórtate, Pancratios.- dijo el abad con severidad – Está aquí porque yo se lo he permitido. No olvides eso.

El novicio estaba rojo de furia. Lejos de calmarse, continuó:

- ¡Desde cuándo una mujer está destinada a invocar el Sagrado Oráculo! ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar? ¡Que nosotros, santos varones y guardianes ancestrales de este lugar, no podamos dialogar con los ángeles, y esta ramera sí pueda!

Se produjo el escándalo en el refectorio. Media comunidad se levantó, gritando furiosa que Pancratios tenía razón y pidiendo echar a la invasora. La otra media comunidad empezó a despotricar contra Pancratios por haber usado un vocabulario tan poco adecuado para el lugar. Minos se puso en medio y empezó a vociferar las reglas de silencio y humildad que imponía la comunidad. Y Kurtis tanteó el Churigai, por si la cosa se ponía fea y había que repartir palo.

Pero Lara no hizo nada. Se quedó quieta, absolutamente inmóvil sobre el banquillo, con los labios apretados y una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

No había sido por el insulto. Después de cada encuentro con Gunderson, se había acostumbrado a todos los sinónimos de "prostituta" con que la obsequiaba. Tampoco le asustaba la actitud de los monjes, normal después de todo en gente como ellos.

Había sido otra cosa. Algo que había visto en el rostro de Pancratios mientras chillaba hecho una furia.

En aquel momento, había visto con toda claridad cómo su rostro cambiaba, como sus facciones se reordenaban, como si alguien se hubiera servido de su rostro y de su voz para mirar e insultar a Lara. Duró sólo un instante, pero fue suficiente.

Suficiente para reconocer en aquel rostro cambiante la mirada gélida de Karel.

(…)

A Kurtis no se le había escapado en absoluto la mirada confusa de Lara cuando se había levantado del banquillo y había salido apresuradamente del refectorio. Ella no se alteraba por tonterías como aquella, así que se prometió averiguar qué había pasado en realidad.

No pudo ir hasta más tarde. Se había organizado un auténtico motín en el refectorio y algunos monjes querían moler a palos a la extranjera. Minos se las vio y deseó para calmarlos a todos, y Kurtis se sintió tentado de arrojar a más de uno por la ventana y enviarlo al fondo del valle.

Al final, los ánimos se calmaron. Minos, afónico y agotado, impuso a toda la comunidad una severa penitencia. Luego se marchó lamentándose a orar a la capilla, mientras susurraba:

- ¡El Mal ha llegado a mi monasterio! ¡Otra alma corrupta como la de Karolis! ¿Cuánto tiempo seré capaz de resistir esto?

Era medianoche cuando Kurtis fue a la celda de Lara. Por la ventana entraba un rayo de luna que confería a la celda una extraña claridad.

La encontró dormida, tendida en su camastro, con el ceño fruncido, como solía dormir. Ni siquiera se había quitado la túnica, aunque se le había levantado un poco de abajo, dejando al descubierto un pie blanco y descalzo, con una venda aún rodeándole el lastimado tobillo.

Kurtis cogió el extremo del hábito y le cubrió el pie. Luego dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia, pero entonces notó que le cogían la mano.

Se giró. Lara lo miraba, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

- Quédate.- le susurró en voz baja.

Él se sentó en silencio a su lado, sin soltar su mano.

- Mírate, _milady_.- dijo con una sonrisa – Estás blanca como el papel. ¿Has visto un fantasma? ¿O son aires de doncella ofendida?

Ella hizo una mueca procaz, y dijo:

- Si me ofendiera por cada vez que me han insultado en mi vida... en realidad, creo que ha sido lo otro. – bajó la voz- Le he visto a él.

Kurtis frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás segura? Si realmente estuviera aquí, yo habría notado su presencia. No puede escapar a mi visión, ni yo a la suya.

- ¡Le he visto! En el rostro de ese monje, durante un instante.

Él reflexionó durante un momento, y luego dijo:

- Entonces es que crea ilusiones, pero en realidad no está aquí. Se ha servido de la furia de ese monje para asustarte.

- Pues lo consigue.- refunfuñó ella en voz baja.

Kurtis la miró, sorprendido:

- Vaya, así que, después de todo, eres humana.

- ¡No te burles de mí! –dijo ella – Detesto a ese monstruo. Le odio. Quiero acabar con él. Quiero dejar de preguntarme dónde estará y por qué me ronda sin hacer acto de presencia. No soporto que me manipulen, que me chantajeen con las vidas que tengo en mis manos, que me tienten como él lo hizo.

Se calló de repente, porque se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. No le había contado a Kurtis lo que había sucedido en el depósito de cadáveres, ni quería hacerlo. Cuando Karel se lo había ofrecido todo, cuando ella había estado a punto de ceder, seducida por el malvado embrujo de aquella criatura. Se avergonzaba una y mil veces de aquella debilidad, de haber estado a punto de traicionar al hombre que ahora le miraba, sentado junto a ella y sosteniéndole la mano en silencio. A aquel hombre que había confiado en ella sin reservas y cuya vida dependía ahora de ella.

Si Kurtis sentía alguna curiosidad sobre aquel episodio, nunca lo supo, porque no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto.

- Sí, te comprendo.- dijo en cambio – Los Nephilim pueden llegar a ser la mar de irritantes, según tengo entendido. Tengo tantas ganas de librarme de él como tú. De hacerle pagar todo el daño que ha hecho, a ti, a mi familia y a mi Orden. De hacer justicia de una vez por todas.

Su tono sonaba vehemente. Lara lo miró.

¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si tuviera algo de ángel?

Tonterías. Es sobrenatural, sí, pero un ángel...

- Duerme Lara.- dijo él, soltando su mano con delicadeza y levantándose – Si ese engendro se acerca lo más mínimo, yo lo notaré. Preocúpate únicamente del Oráculo. Del resto me ocupo yo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Lara murmuró en voz baja:

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él, girándose.

Por venir a Zurich a buscarme. Por no dejarme tirada en ningún momento. Por ser el mejor compañero que he tenido nunca. Por plasmarme en tus dibujos. Por ser mi ángel de la guarda... montado en una moto.

- Por todo.- respondió simplemente.

Kurtis sonrió y realizó el saludo militar. Luego se perdió en la oscuridad.

(…)

Durante los días siguientes, Lara trabajó con frenesí. Se pasaba horas concentrada en sus símbolos. Había tachado miles y miles, empezando por los más modernos. Rouzic la había definido como la madre de todas las religiones. Eso significaba que tenía que escoger el símbolo más antiguo de todos.

Podía parecer sencillo, pero no lo era en absoluto. ¿Quién sabe cuál fue la religión más antigua, la primera divinidad que adoraron los humanos? Muy a su pesar, Lara descartó los quinientos dioses egipcios, y se hallaba a punto de liquidar el panteón olímpico. El problema era que, si lo eliminaba, ya no quedaba nada.

Cuando necesitaba airearse, daba vueltas al monasterio o bajaba a la cripta para examinar sus recovecos. Seguía sin tener idea de cómo invocar el Oráculo (ella era exploradora, no una Sibila), pero de momento eso no tenía prioridad.

Kurtis se mantuvo apartado, haciendo rondas por el monasterio como si fuera un centinela. Pero toda precaución fue insuficiente para lo que ocurrió al tercer día.

Lara salió esa noche a dar una vuelta por el monasterio. Los monjes dormían y no tenía que aguantar sus miradas furiosas ni sus gestos antipáticos. Moviéndose como una sombra en la oscuridad, se deslizaba por los pasillos mientras exploraba hasta el último rincón de aquella fortaleza silenciosa.

Era ya casi de madrugada cuando se sentó al borde de una fuente, en el exterior del monasterio. Era una especie de estanque, cuya profundidad no llegaría más allá de las rodillas. Lara se sentó al borde y se quitó las sandalias. Retiró las vendas de los tobillos y sumergió los pies en el agua fresca.

Había tanta quietud y silencio que oyó perfectamente un extraño ruido a sus espaldas.

Agudizó el oído, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Nadie que se acercara tan lentamente por detrás podía pretender nada bueno. Se abstuvo de dar a entender que había oído nada. Pillaría al asaltante in fraganti.

Siguió balanceando infantilmente los pies en el agua, y cuando vio la enorme sombra reflejarse sobre el agua, se levantó y se hizo a un lado.

Su atacante, que ya se había lanzado sobre ella, perdió el equilibrio y fue a caer dentro del estanque. Antes de estrellarse contra el agua, sin embargo, agarró el borde de la falda de Lara y la arrastró consigo.

Ella se debatió y empezó a patear el estómago de su enemigo, a quien no veía en la penumbra. Entre burbujeos y salpicaduras, creyó distinguir un gruñido animal que le resultaba familiar. Se irguió fuera del agua y se dispuso a saltar fuera del estanque, pero entonces unos brazos enormes le rodearon la cintura y la hicieron caer de nuevo al agua.

El hábito negro que vestía aún se hizo más pesado al mojarse. La tela se le pegaba al cuerpo y se le enredaba en las piernas, dificultándole los movimientos. Para colmo, su oponente tenía una fuerza brutal, y en pocos segundos la inmovilizó. Le agarró la cabeza bruscamente y se la hundió bajo el agua. Lara forcejeó para liberarse, pero el otro le mantuvo la cabeza hundida, insensible a sus patadas.

_Quiere ahogarme_, pensó mientras trataba de ver el rostro de su verdugo. Sin embargo, bajo el agua y a través de las burbujas, lo único que pudo distinguir fue que a la mano derecha de su rival le faltaban los dedos índice y corazón.

_¡Gunderson!_ ¿Por qué ahora intentaba matarla? ¿Había decidido sabotear los planes de Karel y traicionar a La Cábala?

En cualquier caso, no importaba. Lo importante ahora era sobrevivir. El matón seguía sosteniéndole la cabeza bajo el agua, y si continuaba debatiéndose el oxígeno se le acabaría enseguida. Seguir luchando, dejarse llevar por el pánico, era morir.

_Lo siento, bruto animal, pero no voy a darte el gusto de ahogarme._

Relajó los músculos y dejó salir el aire que acumulaba desesperadamente. Se lo estaba jugando todo, pero era su única oportunidad.

(…)

- Veo que tienes sed. ¡Bebe cuanto quieras, perra! – Gunderson soltó una carcajada estruendosa - ¿Cómo, aún no tienes suficiente?

A intervalos le sacaba la cabeza del agua y se la volvía a hundir. Estaba demasiado cegado por la ira como para darse cuenta de que su oponente ya no se debatía. Sorprendido, la soltó. El cuerpo de Lara salió a flote lentamente.

Se había ahogado.

- Demasiado fácil.- comentó Gunderson con una mueca de desprecio. Se incorporó y salió del estanque. – Pensaba que me duraría más la diversión.

Bueno, aún le quedaba algo de entretenimiento. De coló sigilosamente en el monasterio y entró en la capilla.

Minos Axiotis rezaba en silencio, apoyado en el reclinatorio y mirando el icono del Pantókrator. Sobre al altar habían sido colocados el Orbe y los Tres Fragmentos, como si de objetos preciosos y sagrados se tratasen.

- Quieto, vejestorio.- le dijo cuando el abad descubrió su presencia.

El matón se escurrió hacia el altar y tomó uno de los Fragmentos. Esgrimiendo el puñal en la mano zurda, se acercó al tembloroso Minos.

- ¿Has rezado suficiente, monje gordinflón? Esta noche estoy de suerte. Acabo de ahogar en tu estanque a esa arpía que me dejó incapacitado para empuñar un arma – le enseñó la mano mutilada – Cuesta creer que esto lo hiciera con sus blancos dientecitos, ¿eh? Bueno, pues ahora voy a degollarte como a un cochino y así irás directo a ocupar tu puesto entre los mártires. Luego le abriré las tripas a ese cerdo de Trent y de paso me cargaré al último Nephilim. Y después de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, quizá me de un paseo por el monasterio y me cargue a algún monje más, quién sabe.

El abad miró con terror el rostro de aquella mole de hombre, desfigurado por la rabia.

- Que Dios te perdone.- dijo cuando sintió el filo del puñal en la garganta.

Y cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

De repente, oyó un extraño silbido que no supo identificar, un repugnante ruido de huesos rotos y un alarido animal que se escapó de los labios de Gunderson.

Minos abrió los ojos. El matón estaba arqueado frente a él. El abad se apartó del reclinatorio justo a tiempo para ver doblarse a Gunderson. De su espalda sobresalía un disco lleno de cuchillas, clavado a la altura de los riñones. La sangre le manaba a borbotones.

De pie junto al altar estaba Kurtis. El fuego que vio arder en sus ojos azules asustó al benévolo abad.

Gunderson se tambaleó y se arrancó el Churigai de la espalda. Luego se giró y se encaró con el legionario.

- Atacando a un hombre anciano e indefenso.- escupió Kurtis entre dientes – Qué bajo has caído, Gunderson.

El matón no respondió. Con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas, soltó un berrido salvaje y se precipitó sobre Kurtis con el puñal en alto mientras éste desenfundaba el arma.

Él paró su brazo y empezó a forcejear. La Boran cayó al suelo. Gunderson estaba fuera de sí. La herida que le había provocado el Churigai era mortal, pero no parecía dispuesto a irse al otro mundo sin llevarse a su odiado excompañero detrás.

Kurtis era un hombre fornido, pero no podía rivalizar en tamaño y musculatura con el mercenario. Sin dejar de forcejear, empujó a Kurtis lentamente hacia atrás, lanzándolo contra el dorado icono del Salvador.

Con un grito de rabia, Gunderson se liberó del forcejeo y le clavó el puñal en el hueco de la clavícula. La hoja atravesó la carne y se hundió en el pan de oro del icono, dejando a Kurtis clavado en la pared. Una ola de sangre descendió sobre el rostro de Cristo.

- _¡Agia Mariam Theotókou!_ – exclamó Minos, a quien el terror le mantenía los pies cosidos al suelo. Su grito se mezcló con el de Kurtis, que quedó inmovilizado por el dolor.

Gunderson retrocedió tambaleante y cogió el segundo puñal. Luego se acercó de nuevo hacia Kurtis y siseó:

- ¿Qué hago primero? ¿Te saco los ojos o te sajo las tripas? En cualquier caso, voy a enviarte a hacerle compañía a esa zorra que tanto parece gustarte. Sólo me tomaré un poco de tiempo. Espero que a Karel no le importe que te corte a trozos.- y soltó una zafia carcajada.

Kurtis no podía moverse. Su rival había hundido el puñal con tanta saña que apenas sobresalía el extremo del mango. En un ademán desesperado, invocó a sus poderes para que vinieran en su ayuda. Y en efecto, cuando Gunderson acercó la hoja del cuchillo a su rostro, una fuerza invisible lo golpeó y lo hizo rodar escaleras abajo, lejos del altar.

Aprovechó ese momento para extender la mano y llamar al Churigai. Su fiel arma acudió rápidamente a su mano, y la mantuvo extendida delante de sí. El matón se alzó de nuevo, y medio arrastrándose (la pérdida de sangre empezaba a debilitarlo) se acercó de nuevo a él.

- Interesante.- gorgoteó – Si yo doy un paso más, me degollas con esa cosa voladora tuya. Pero de todos modos aprovecharé mi último impulso vital para acabar contigo. Lástima, fuiste un buen mercenario.

- Yo nunca fui bueno.- jadeó Kurtis – Fui el mejor. Mejor que tú. Por eso me odiaste y te aliaste con mi enemigo.

Gunderson soltó su última risotada, y se abalanzó sobre Kurtis, apuntando el puñal hacia su corazón.

En ese momento resonó un solo tiro en la capilla.

Gunderson abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cayó desplomado sobre el altar, derribando el Orbe y el tercer puñal.

A través de la bruma que empezaba a empañar sus ojos, Kurtis vio a Lara, erguida en el marco de la puerta, empuñando la Boran y chorreando agua de su negro hábito, pegado al cuerpo.

- Un capullo menos en el mundo.- sentenció.

Dejó caer la pistola al suelo y en dos zancadas se plantó en el altar.

- Me temo que esto va a dolerte.- le susurró.

- Arráncalo ya.- jadeó él, apretando los dientes.

Lara hurgó con decisión en la herida y, tras encontrar el mango del puñal, lo arrancó de un tirón, apoyando el pie contra la pared. La inercia la hizo trastabillar, pero Kurtis se desplomó en el suelo como un saco.

- ¡Dios Santo! – oyó que murmuraba el abad.

Se tocó el hombro, el izquierdo. Lo tenía resbaladizo de sangre. El dolor era tan fuerte que le parecía a cada momento que el brazo iba a desprendérsele del hombro y a caer al suelo.

Unos brazos flexibles y mojados lo rodearon. _Lara._

- Aguanta.- oyó que decía, pero su voz le sonó muy, muy lejana.

El mundo basculó a su alrededor y se hundió en la negrura.

_¿Qué ves, Kurtis?_

_No veo nada, madre. Sólo siento dolor._


	26. Chapter 26: La promesa rota

**Capítulo 26: ****La promesa rota**

- ¡Una profanación! ¿Me oís, venerable padre? ¡Una profanación!

- ¡El sagrado icono del _Pantókrator_ apuñalado y ensangrentado!

¿Qué quieren estos pelmazos ahora? Deberían coserles la boca a todos. Qué dolor, dejadme dormir de una vez...

- Ya vuelve en sí.- dijo una voz femenina.

Kurtis abrió los ojos. Había un rostro borroso inclinado sobre él, y no tardó en reconocer las facciones de Lara.

Estaba tendido en el camastro de una celda. Ella se estaba lavando las manos teñidas de sangre – su sangre – en una palangana que le ofrecía solícitamente un melancólico y abatido Minos. Los dos monjes que había oído discutir estaban en la puerta, y por la mirada que le echaron, supo que le culpaban de todo lo ocurrido.

- Has tenido suerte, soldado.- sonrió Lara- Podría haber sido mucho peor. Si llega a tocarte el hueso, te hubiera inutilizado el brazo. Empiezo a preguntarme si no tendrás un ángel de la guarda.

- Todos los mortales lo tenemos, hija mía.- adoctrinó el abad.

Kurtis soltó una risa amarga.

- Yo lo único que tengo es a la Parca rondándome por doquier. Soy el tío más gafado del planeta.

Dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Tenía el hombro fuertemente vendado, pero no dejaba de darle ardientes punzadas. Con toda seguridad el puñal le había seccionado el músculo.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre?- dijo el abad entonces.

- Marten Gunderson. – explicó Lara - Trabajaba para La Cábala, pero al parecer se decidió a tomarse la justicia por su mano. Actuó movido únicamente por motivos personales.

- ¿Qué podría haber movido a ese hombre?

- Yo le mutilé la mano de un mordisco.

Minos se la quedó mirando horrorizado. ¿Era posible que aquella joven tan encantadora...? Pero sí, le había visto disparar a bocajarro con toda la frialdad del mundo. Los otros dos monjes se santiguaron, asqueados.

- Buen trabajo, Lara.- dijo Kurtis con voz débil, sin abrir los ojos – Esta vez sí que te has lucido.

- Fue en defensa propia. Mero instinto de supervivencia. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué te odiaba tanto?

- Envidia cochina. Yo era mejor mercenario que él. El alumno superó al maestro, y el maestro no quiso asumirlo.

Como Werner, pensó Lara, entristecida. El arqueólogo siempre la trató con orgullo y condescendencia, a pesar de que ella era la mejor de sus alumnos.

- Tendremos que hacer algo con el cadáver.- dijo un monje – No podemos permitir que siga profanando la capilla.

- El próximo que pronuncie la palabra _profanación_ o derivados en mi presencia bajará al valle y volverá a subir a pie y sin sandalias.- amenazó Minos.

Los monjes cerraron la boca inmediatamente.

- Propongo colgar el fiambre del elevador y dejar que se lo coman los buitres.- dijo Kurtis serenamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- corroboró Lara.

Soltando un grito de horror, los escandalizados monjes huyeron por el pasillo, santiguándose sin parar.

- ¡Madre bendita!- murmuró el abad – Incluso el hombre más malvado merece cristiana sepultura. No consentiré esa barbarie en mi monasterio.

Y aquella tarde enterraron a Gunderson en una loma perdida del valle, sin ninguna ceremonia ni ningún lugar que indicara su tumba. Con todo, fue más de lo que se merecía en realidad. Luego lavaron la capilla mancillada y lloraron durante horas el irrecuperable icono.

Al anochecer Lara bajó al refectorio y esta vez evitó mirar a cualquier monje, no tanto por evitar un nuevo escándalo (que de todos modos era hacerle un favor a Minos) como porque no quería volver a ver a Karel escudriñándola a través de rostros ajenos.

Se sentó con el abad, quien le dijo afablemente:

- No te preocupes, hija. Ya he reñido a estos revoltosos. Parece mentira, cuanto más crecen en santidad y meditación más intransigentes se vuelven.

- No importa.- sonrió ella – Mientras no ocurra lo que me pasó en Afganistán hace años... – y ante la mirada curiosa del abad dijo – Salí a la calle y olvidé ponerme el burkah. Una multitud furiosa la emprendió a pedradas contra mí. La mayoría eran mujeres.

Minos sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

- ¿Cómo está el señor Trent?

- Se recuperará. Es un tipo duro, y ha pasado cosas peores.

Miró distraídamente a su alrededor.

- Algo te inquieta, hija.

- Es ese Karel. El otro día creí verlo en el rostro de Pancratios. No quería alarmarte, pero es necesario que lo sepas. Puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Minos asintió, silencioso. Lo sé. Lo he temido desde siempre.

- No soy una persona muy mística.- confesó Lara – Hasta hace cuatro días, no creía en el Bien ni en el Mal. Me parecían conceptos abstractos, más religiosos que otra cosas. ¿Qué es el Mal, en realidad? ¿Qué puede querer él, y cómo enfrentarse a algo así?

El abad suspiró y entrelazó las manos.

- ¿Me preguntas acerca del Mal? Deja que te hable acerca del Mal. Él es el Mal. Él ha sido el Mal a través de la Historia. ¿Y preguntas qué es lo que quiere? Poder. ¿Me preguntas cómo hacerle frente, señorita Croft? Deja de huir, date la vuelta... y enfréntate a él.

Lara frunció el ceño.

- ¿Insinúas que he estado huyendo de él?

- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. Mis respetos, hija. Cierto que cada paso que has dado desde que asesinaron ante tus ojos a tu mentor lo has hecho con la esperanza de acabar con él, pero también has estado huyendo. Huyendo de sus lisonjas y tentaciones, huyendo de sus promesas y su embrujo. Pero no se puede huir de un Nephilim para librarse de él. Hay que plantarle cara... y liquidarle.

Ella soltó un bufido de indignación. ¡Que un monje manso y pacífico le diera a ella, _a Lara Croft_, lecciones de cómo enfrentarse a un enemigo! Desde luego, era el colmo.

- Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. – dijo levantándose. – Nunca he perdido mi objetivo de vista.

- Ten cuidado, hija. El orgullo te pierde. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo de que el tiempo se acaba. Es mucho lo que depende de ti. No malgastes la responsabilidad que ha recaído sobre tus hombros.

Pero ella no replicó. Abandonó el refectorio y lo dejó allí sentado, en medio de una comunidad de hombres callados.

(…)

_Venus, el Amor. Saturno, el Cielo. Gea, la Tierra. Neptuno, el Mar. Helios, el Sol._

Quedaban muy pocos símbolos. Poquísimos. Pero de nuevo se encontraba ante una puerta cerrada. ¿Cómo saber cuál de ellos era el más antiguo? ¿A qué habían adorado primero los humanos? ¿Al Sol, a la Tierra, al Amor? Cualquiera podía ser. Pero sólo uno era posible. Y no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Estaba tan harta de todo aquello que decidió cortar por lo sano.

Kurtis salió al claustro atraído por el olor a humo. Se había empeñado en levantarse casi en seguida, pero la herida necesitaba una intervención mayor para estar completamente curada y, por sus andares vacilantes, era fácil adivinar que cada movimiento era una tortura. Aunque antes se hubiera dejado matar que quejarse de ello.

- ¿Pero qué haces?

Lara había encendido una hoguera en medio del patio, y estaba arrojando todos los documentos (los suyos y los de Rouzic) al fuego.

- Estoy quemando todas las hojas.

- Eso me había parecido ver. – comentó mordaz - Una lástima perder una obra tan brillante.

- Prefierlo verla destruida antes que espiada por el enemigo. ¡Que Karel se la dispute a las llamas! Me quedan muy pocos símbolos y no voy a ser tan estúpida como para poner por escrito la Verdadera Opción. Si la quiere, tendrá que buscar otro modo de averiguarla.

Por primera vez se sentía segura. Había tomado una decisión, inspirada por las hirientes palabras del abad. Ella, y sólo ella, tenía el poder y el control de la situación. Nunca jamás consentiría que Karel la volviera a humillar o hacerla sentirse perdida o indefensa. Ahora ella manejaría el asunto. Acabaría con él. De una vez por todas. Tenía tiempo de sobra para culminar su larga investigación.

Lo que no sabía era que Kurtis también había tomado su propia decisión.

Hacía muy poco rato que había notado la presencia de Karel. Estaba allí, en el monasterio, camuflado bajo la apariencia de algún monje. Ya no era mera ilusión.

Y esta vez estaba decidido a actuar. Karel obligaría a Lara a revelarle la verdad. Luego lo mataría y así acabaría con lo que quedaba de Lux Veritatis. Y así la muerte de su abuelo, de su padre, de toda la Orden y de miles de personas inocentes habría sido en vano.

Bueno, pues eso sería sobre su cadáver, pensó Kurtis. Averiguara ella la Verdadera Opción a tiempo o no, había llegado el momento de la venganza.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba un muerto más? Moriría, sí, pero vengaría a todos los que había muerto antes que él.

Lo único que lamentaba era tener que romper su promesa con Lara. Pero ella lo entendería. Tenía que entenderlo.

Era de noche cerrada. Lara dormitaba en su camastro cuando se despertó sobresaltada y se apresuró a encender el candil.

Había notado un aliento frío en su oído. Una especie de suspiro gélido que la había hecho estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. No tenía sentido alguno. El calor era bochornoso y la humedad hacía casi insoportable la noche griega, en la que no soplaba la menor brisa.

Una sospecha empezó a rondarla. Se levantó apresuradamente y se vistió. Casi corriendo se dirigió a la capilla y fue hacia el altar. Casi se dio a todos los demonios al ver que estaba vacío.

- Tranquila, los tengo yo.

Kurtis estaba allí, completamente vestido y armado.

- ¿Tú también lo has notado, verdad? – dijo Lara - Está aquí.

Él asintió tranquilamente. Le entregó el Orbe y dos Fragmentos, pero el tercero lo enganchó a su cinturón.

- Éste es para Karel.- dijo con determinación.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

- Pero no puedes enfrentarte a él todavía. Aún no he decidido qué símbolo...

Se calló al leer la expresión de los ojos de Kurtis.

- Hace tiempo, en Egipto, te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas? – dijo él lentamente – Te prometí que esperaría. Lo siento, _milady_, pero tengo que romper esa promesa.

Una chispa de rabia y rebeldía cruzó el rostro de Lara.

- ¡No! ¿Es ése tu famoso sentido del honor? ¡Vas camino de la muerte!

- Lo sé.

- ¡Lo sabes! Claro, siempre lo has sabido. Me has mentido y engañado. Tenías previsto desde el primer momento lanzarte a esta especie de duelo a muerte y así probar tu honor y voluntad de sacrificio. ¡Traidor!

Esta última palabra sonó como un latigazo.

- Eso no es verdad, Lara.- dijo Kurtis con amargura.

- ¡Qué me importa! Creí que habías sentado la cabeza. Pues nada, has estado jugando conmigo. ¡Mírate, Kurtis! Estás herido, con un brazo prácticamente inutilizado y has perdido mucha sangre. ¡No tienes la menor oportunidad! Si tanto quieres suicidarte,¿por qué no coges esa pistola tuya y te pegas un tiro? Así acabarás antes y te ahorrarás sufrimiento.

Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho. Se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué estaba castigándolo de aquel modo? Él siempre la había apoyado en todo...

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Lara.- suspiró él – Creí que lo comprenderías, pero ya veo que no. Puedes estar tranquila, ni te he engañado, ni he jugado contigo ni te he tenido estudiando símbolos para nada. Pero ya me da igual lo que pienses. Karel está aquí y prefiero romper mi promesa a arriesgarme a que te sonsaque la verdad. Así que, si quieres hacerme un solo favor en tu vida... – dijo extendiendo un brazo en dirección a la puerta – baja a la Cripta. Allí él no te molestará, porque yo voy a ocuparme de que no lo haga.

Lara lo miró durante unos instantes, y entonces le comprendió. Miró el Orbe, que había depositado a sus pies. Quizá no estaba todo perdido. Quizá tenía alguna oportunidad, si ella lograba…

Entonces avanzó un paso hacia él, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y unió su boca a la suya. Aunque pillado por sorpresa, Kurtis reaccionó: le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí, devolviéndole el beso con toda la rudeza y pasión de un hombre maduro. Duró sólo un instante. Luego, ella echó la cabeza atrás orgullosamente y se deshizo del abrazo. Sin detenerse, recogió el Orbe y salió corriendo de la capilla sin mirar atrás, en dirección al Oráculo.

Kurtis se quedó plantado donde estaba, sin aliento, sin palabras. Sólo al cabo de unos segundos volvió a la realidad.

- De acuerdo.- suspiró de nuevo- Eso _sí_ ha sido un golpe bajo.


	27. Chapter 27: La Verdadera Opción

**Capítulo 27: ****La Verdadera Opción**

- ¡Minos! ¡Minos Axiotis!

El abad salió de su ensoñación. Se hallaba rezando en un pequeño altar consagrado a San Esteban, el patrón del monasterio, que casualmente se encontraba junto a la entrada de la cripta. Vio llegar a Lara corriendo en un revoloteo de faldas. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, hija?

- ¡Rápido! – ordenó ella, imperiosa - ¡Abre la cripta!

En ese momento, una figura encapuchada apareció en el claustro. El supuesto monje se echó la capucha atrás y apareció un rostro frío y sereno, un hombre pálido, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Minos no lo había visto nunca, pero lo reconoció.

No hizo falta más para alarmarlo. Dando un salto, se abalanzó sobre la cerrada trampilla y la abrió a una velocidad de vértigo.

Karel se elevó ligeramente en el aire y se lanzó hacia ellos. Ahora su rostro había cambiado y se había mostrado tal como era. Vio al rechoncho abad retroceder aterrado, pero lo que realmente lo enfureció fue ver a Lara plantándole cara y retándolo con una mirada desafiante.

- El orgullo te ha vuelto estúpida.- dijo, parándose y quedándose suspendido en el aire – Antes por lo menos tenías el decoro de temerme.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Karel? – dijo ella a voz en grito. Extendió el Orbe hacia él - ¿Me vas a impedir bajar a la cripta e invocar el Oráculo?

El Nephilim no contestó. Le arrojó un rayo de energía, que ella esquivó saltando hacia un lado.

- Yo te responderé.- continuó ella, implacable - ¡No puedes impedírmelo! ¡Tu vida depende ahora de mí! ¡Mátame y no tendrás esperanza alguna!

Entre las arcadas del claustro apareció Kurtis, que avanzó lentamente hacia Karel. Éste le vio y se elevó un poco más.

- Definitivamente, la soberbia te corrompe, necia mortal.- dijo rechinando los dientes– No me queda duda de cuál será tu elección. ¿Crees que puedes chantajearme con eso? ¡Nadie amenaza a un Nephilim!

- Dime que opción te queda.- continuó Lara, distrayéndolo mientras Kurtis seguía avanzando con el Churigai en mano – Nunca volverás a tocarme, puerco. Estoy fuera de tu alcance.

- Puede.- concedió Karel, de nuevo sereno – Pero no llegarás a tiempo. Admítelo, Amazona, has fracasado. Voy a matarle.- dijo mirando de reojo al impasible Kurtis – No podrás hacer nada útil. Yo en tu lugar me quedaría a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Durante un momento, pareció que su amenaza hacía mella. Pero pronto se sobrepuso - ¡nadie engaña a Lara Croft! – y se dejó caer por la trampilla. El abad la siguió y atrancó la trampilla tras él.

Kurtis y Karel se quedaron solos en el claustro. El Nephilim apretó los labios, furioso.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Kurtis burlonamente – Me da la impresión de que se te han acabado los recursos. Has jugado tu última carta y has perdido.

Karel giró sus blancas pupilas hacia él.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos enfrentemos? ¿Por qué sacrificar tu vida inútilmente? Mi causa no era malvada. Sólo quise la supervivencia de mi gente, que tu Orden aniquiló sin piedad.

Kurtis se estremeció de rabia, como si le hubieran soltado una descarga eléctrica.

- No tienes vergüenza. ¡Tú hablas de supervivencia, tú que ya no sabes ni cuánta gente has matado! Soy mortal, pero no imbécil. Y tú te has vuelto tan cobarde y mentiroso como los mortales con que te has codeado, y a los que tanto desprecias.

- ¿Quieres morir? Adelante - siseó Karel-. Piénsalo bien, porque el que sobreviva sufrirá una lenta agonía hasta apagarse. Quizá sea mejor que te dejes matar. Tu padre fue lo suficientemente idiota como para luchar... eso sólo le reportó más sufrimiento.

Pero Kurtis no respondió. No iba a dejar que su palabrería lo distrajera. Se agazapó y empuñó el Churigai con una mano y el Fragmento con la otra. De nuevo notó aquellas insoportables punzadas en el hombro. Pero ahora el dolor ya no importaba. Nada importaba. Todo se había acabado para él. Suspiró y aguardó el ataque del Nephilim.

Karel no se hizo esperar.

(…)

La Amazona corría por los oscuros y húmedos túneles plagados de calaveras sonrientes, mientras Minos, antorcha en mano, trataba de seguirla.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Lara corrió como nunca había corrido. Corrió todavía más deprisa que cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Corrió hasta que los pulmones le estallaron y el Orbe en sus manos se hizo más pesado que una roca. Pero ni siquiera entonces se detuvo.

Vamos, niña. La voz de Werner, desde las brumas de un recuerdo lejano, resonó en su mente. Demuéstrale al mundo de qué pasta estás hecha.

Las faldas del hábito se le enredaban en las piernas. ¿Por qué aquel maldito corredor nunca se acababa? Una bifurcación, y otra, y otra... ¡condenado laberinto!

Y de repente, el Oráculo apareció ante sus ojos.

Lara frenó de golpe y se apoyó en la pared, jadeando pesadamente. Le dolían las piernas y tenía las ropas pegadas al cuerpo del sudor.

- ¡Minos! – bramó -¡Necesito luz!

El pobre abad llegó tras ella, resoplando como un buey, y cayó de rodillas. No estaba en su forma ni tenía edad para aquellos trotes.

Lara avanzó hacia el altar y colocó el Orbe en el hueco. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos y empezó a escribir los símbolos restantes en el polvo que cubría los escalones, mientras los iba citando uno por uno...

- Uranos…Gea…Aphrodite…Poseidon…Helios…

Minos la observó en silencio, sujetando la antorcha con manos temblorosas. Se sentía inclinado a protestar: ¿cómo un Oráculo celestial iba a aceptar un símbolo que representaba a dioses paganos? Con todo, decidió no interrumpirla.

Lara se levantó de nuevo y fijó su vista en el fresco. El ángel la observaba implacable, con el gesto de bendecir al mundo. A un lado y a otro, el Alfa y la Omega, símbolos del principio y el fin de todo.

Se adelantó y colocó ambas manos sobre el Orbe. De repente, la esfera empezó a emitir una luz azulada. El abad reprimió un grito. Al mismo tiempo, el Alfa y la Omega del fresco empezaron a resplandecer a su vez.

- ¡Ángeles! – gritó Lara entonces - ¡Oíd mi voz! ¡La Amazona os llama!

(…)

Los monjes huían en desbandada. Unos corrían hacia el elevador y se amontonaban intentando salvarse. Otros bajaban por la pared, y los más fanáticos y desesperados se arrojaban al vacío, perdiéndose en las profundidades del valle.

Sólo unos pocos, entre ellos Nikos, se quedaron. La razón de la huida era que una salvaje batalla estaba teniendo lugar en el claustro. Pero no podían acercarse. Una amplia barrera luminosa rodeaba el lugar y los repelía ni se aproximaban demasiado.

A través de la nebulosa, Nikos apenas si distinguió dos figuras que se ensañaban la una con la otra. Una despedía un profundo resplandor anaranjado, como si de una llama ardiendo se tratara. La otra emanaba una luz verde intensa, y parecía flotar en el aire como un frío iceberg. Los contrastes luminosos eran tan violentos que resultaba imposible distinguir nada más. Fuera de aquel campo luminoso no llegaba ningún sonido, aunque la energía que despedía vibraba en el aire.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- dijo un monje, arrebatado de furia ante la presencia del Mal en aquel monasterio.

- Sólo una.- suspiró Nikos – Rezar.

(…)

Una luz áurea se derramó por la sala circular. Minos se postró de rodillas, temblando de emoción. Lara permaneció firme, sujetando el Orbe.

_Nos has llamado, Amazona._

Estas palabras sonaron en la mente de Lara. Sólo ella las oyó. Miró a su alrededor, pero nada vio salvo aquella luz etérea.

_Hace miles de años hicimos un juramento, y hemos acudido a cumplirlo._

No era una voz sola. Parecía que miles, millones de voces hablaran al mismo tiempo, pausada y rítmicamente. Voces masculinas y femeninas, voces infantiles, jóvenes, adultas y ancianas. Voces sobrenaturales que la rodeaban.

- ¿Qué jurasteis? – dijo Lara, curiosa a pesar de la urgencia de la situación.

_Juramos reparar el error que cometimos al permitir que nuestros hermanos bajaran a la Tierra y engendraran a los semi-ángeles: los que servían al Bien, los Lux Veritatis, los que servían al Mal, los Nephilim. Una mujer los engendró, una mujer los destruirá. Dinos la Verdadera Opción, Amazona, y la elección será tuya._

Aquella voz múltiple calló y aguardó una respuesta. Lara titubeó. Estaba prácticamente segura de qué debía decir, pero la magnanimidad de aquella presencia la turbó. ¿Y si se equivocaba?

_Apresúrate, mujer. Para nosotros nada significa el tiempo, pero para ellos el tiempo se acaba. Dinos a quién adoraron primero los mortales, a qué divinidad consagraron su primer altar. Traza el símbolo con tu sangre para que podamos leerlo. _

Lara inspiró profundamente. Tomando el Fragmento del Orbe, se hizo un corte en la mano y se tiñó los dedos de rojo. Luego trazó lentamente el símbolo sobre el altar, mezclando su sangre con el polvo.

- Ésta es la Verdadera Opción.- dijo Lara, y su voz resonó firme y segura en la penumbra de la Cripta.- ¡Gea! ¡Gaia! ¡Geb! ¡Tierra! La Madre de todos los mortales. La primera diosa a la que adoraron. La Tierra. Ella fue la primera, antes de que nacieran las divinidades masculinas, las divinidades celestiales. Antes que todas las religiones, ella fue la venerada.

El símbolo quedó grabado. Una circunferencia partida en cuatro sectores. El símbolo más antiguo del planeta. La Tierra. El origen de todas las religiones.

Durante un momento, el mundo pareció contener el aliento. Entonces, la voz múltiple habló de nuevo.

_Ésa es la Verdadera Opción. _

(…)

Karel se desplomó en el suelo. La herida del costado se le había reabierto, sin tener en cuenta las múltiples heridas que surcaban su cuerpo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para volar.

La nebulosa aislante se disolvió a su alrededor. Vio a varios monjes contemplando horrorizados la escena. Que disfrutaran mientras pudieran.

Una ola de energía lo golpeó y lo mandó contra la pared, junto a una ventana que daba al vacío.

_Tiene fuerza el Lux Veritatis. Estúpido, no sabe lo que le aguarda._

Se levantó a trompicones, justo para ver cómo Kurtis se acercaba lentamente, con el puñal en ristre. Él también estaba herido (tenía diversas quemaduras provocadas por los rayos de Karel) pero parecía dispuesto a aguantar hasta el final.

Gorgoteando por la sangre que le llenaba la boca, Karel dijo:

- ¡Idiota! Morirás lentamente y de mala manera. ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Adelante! Yo acabaré enseguida mientras que tú aún tendrás mucho que soportar.

Se relamió y escupió a un lado. Kurtis se arrojó sobre él y lo acorraló sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

- Esto es por mi padre.- dijo con los dientes apretados – Por Lara y por Loanna. Por todos los que has asesinado, tú y tu Cábala. Púdrete en el infierno, demonio.

El Nephilim le sujetó el brazo para retener el puñal, pero estaba resbaladizo por la sangre y se le escapó. La hoja se hundió en el corazón. Karel soltó un alarido de rabia y derrota y, con sus últimas fuerzas, le agarró el cuello con ambas manos y tiró de él mientras caía hacia atrás.

(…)

_Has triunfado, Amazona. Haz tu elección. _

Lara no lo pensó dos veces.

- ¡Elijo a Kurtis Trent! – gritó - ¡Elijo la Luz! ¡Elijo la Verdad! Una vida por una vida. Al igual que él, quiero la venganza para los que han muerto por culpa de los Nephilim.

La voz múltiple calló por unos segundos, y luego afirmó con solemnidad.

_Una vida por una vida. La venganza para los inocentes. Sea como tú dices_.

La luz áurea danzó violentamente en torno del altar y Lara se sintió absorbida y transportada. Vaciló, perdió pie… y se desplomó inconsciente a los pies del ara.

La luz centelleó y se apagó. Minos, tembloroso y boquiabierto, contempló a aquella mujer extraordinaria y se santiguó.

De nuevo reinaba el silencio en la cripta. El silencio y la oscuridad.


	28. Chapter 28: La carta de Werner

**Capítulo 28: La carta de Werner**

Un canto fúnebre llenaba el aire. Era lo único que se escuchaba en el monasterio, mientras los primeros centelleos del alba despuntaban en el horizonte.

_Kyrie eleison..._

_Xristos eleison..._

_Kyrie eleison…_

Lara salió por la trampilla. Esta vez era Minos quien la ayudaba a caminar, porque aún estaba mareada por la experiencia mística. Al ver al grupo de monjes arrodillados en el centro del claustro, cuyas paredes y plantas estaban carbonizadas como si hubiera habido un incendio, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- Rezamos el oficio de los muertos. – explicó Nikos, levantándose – Hemos perdido al guerrero Lux Veritatis.

Minos soltó un grito de consternación.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡El ritual se cumplió! La señorita Croft…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – interrumpió ella con voz autoritaria.

Nikos la miró, dubitativo.

- Él dio muerte al Nephilim. Le hundió el puñal en el corazón. Pero ese demonio aprovechó sus últimos estertores para arrastrarlo consigo.- señaló hacia la ventana, aún con salpicaduras de sangre albina – Ambos cayeron al vacío.

Lara dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes trancos.

- ¿Adónde vas? – dijo Minos.

- A buscarle.

Los monjes se miraron.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loca! – dijo uno - ¡Nadie sobrevive a esa caída!

- El sí puede hacerlo.- insistió Lara con voz fría y serena.

Nikos y el abad fueron tras ella.

- Hija mía.- le dijo Minos dulcemente – Compréndelo. No llegaste a tiempo. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido muy noble y muy valiente, pero es mejor dejar reposar a los muertos.

Lara se giró bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en él. Minos retrocedió, intimidado. La mujer estaba tranquila, sosegada, iluminada. Algo le dijo al abad que tenía razón, que no estaba loca después de todo.

- Tanto si os gusta como si no, voy a buscarle.- dijo Lara con determinación – Si está muerto le enterraré. Nadie está obligado a seguirme.

Y se alejó rápidamente, en dirección a la salida. Allí se despojó del hábito (llevaba debajo sus ropas de exploradora) y empezó a descender por la roca.

Nadie intentó detenerla.

(…)

Le pareció que el descenso duraba horas, pero al final llegó al fondo de la sima. Allí, entre agudas piedras, encontró el cadáver de Karel, destrozado por el impacto. La empuñadura del Fragmento aún sobresalía de su pecho.

Y allí, a su lado, yacía Kurtis. Intacto.

Lara se inclinó sobre él. Extendió una mano temblorosa y comprobó su pulso.

Respiraba. Estaba vivo.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Lara se sentó sobre sus talones. Luego se fijó en que una quemadura le había deshecho el tatuaje del hombro. El símbolo de Lux Veritatis estaba distorsionado. Le apartó el cabello de la frente y le acarició el pómulo. Luego bajó la mano y recorrió su cuello, para acabar deslizando su mano por un brazo sucio de una mezcla de sangre roja y blanca.

- No es ético abusar de un herido.- oyó que decía una voz.

Lara retiró bruscamente la mano. Kurtis había abierto los ojos y sonreía con aquella mueca cínica tan suya.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él se sentó y estiró la espalda.

- Sobreviviré. Eso sí, tengo que pedir un aumento. Me he superado a mí mismo. Veinte metros de altura… papá estaría orgulloso de mí.- concluyó con socarronería.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Se llama suspensión mental. Caes a toda velocidad en el vacío, y debes convencer en pocos segundos a tu mente de que tu cuerpo no pesa, de que no va a estrellarse contra el suelo. Es algo muy difícil de lograr, y desde luego no esperaba conseguirlo.

- ¿Entonces realmente puedes volar?

- Ya quisiera yo. Sólo he frenado la velocidad de caída.

Miró a un lado y observó en silencio los despojos de Karel. Luego volvió a mirar a Lara.

- Lo has conseguido.- murmuró, lleno de admiración y respeto.

- Claro que lo he conseguido.- dijo ella con orgullo - ¿Es que aún lo dudabas?

- Nunca he albergado la menor duda, _milady_.- respondió, y esta vez fue él quien acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Lara le echó los brazos al cuello y se abandonó al beso.

Unas voces irritantes, molestas, se oyeron en lo alto.

- ¡No vayas a tragártela, hombre!

- Si persistís en comportaros así, más vale que abandonéis este valle sagrado.

Lara miró hacia arriba y dijo:

- Propongo meter a todos los monjes dentro de la red y dejarlos colgados.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- corroboró Kurtis, antes de atraerla de nuevo hacia él.

(…)

Abandonaron el monasterio a los dos días, apenas Kurtis se repuso de las quemaduras. Lara dejó allí el Orbe, sobre el altar del Oráculo. Si aquella prodigiosa esfera pertenecía a algún lugar, sin duda era a aquél. Sólo Nikos y Minos salieron a despedirles, para gran alivio de ambos. El abad abrazó con fuerza a los dos y los bendijo.

Ambos monjes observaron en silencio cómo descendían por la roca, lenta y pacientemente.

- ¿Cree que les volveremos ver, _patéras_?- dijo Nikos, con los brazos cruzados dentro de las mangas.

- No lo creo. Yo desde luego no. Pero me alegro de haberles conocido. Deben ser con mucho las dos personas más extraordinarias que hay en este mundo.

Nikos guardó un rato de silencio, al cabo del cual dijo:

- ¿Cómo cree que logró el guerrero Lux Veritatis sobrevivir a la caída?

El abad sonrió, y al cabo de unos segundos le respondió con una cita del Evangelio de Mateo, tomado de los Salmos:

_A sus ángeles le encomendó y en sus palmas le llevarán_

_para evitar que su pie tropiece con piedra alguna._

(…)

El inspector Köhler corrió hacia el edificio, acalorado. No hacía ni cinco minutos que le habían comunicado que la sospechosa acababa de entregarse pacíficamente a la policía.

Le encontró sentada y rodeada de agentes. Ella, empero, parecía serena y segura de sí misma.

- ¿Señorita Croft?

- La misma.- respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora – Perdone si no le estrecho la mano.

En su voz captó una fina ironía. Tenía las manos esposadas.

- Bien, señorita.- le dijo el inspector – Supongo que sabrá que está usted metida en un buen lío. Más vale que se busque un buen abogado, porque se le acusa de crímenes y atrocidades de todo tipo y su continua actitud fugitiva no contribuye a poner la razón de su bando.

- Lo sé.- dijo ella – Pero tenía asuntos que resolver mucho más importantes que este asunto.

Kohler le miró, estupefacto. _Tiene huevos la chica. ¿Se estará burlando de mí?_

- Compórtese. Se está enfrentando a una larga pena de prisión. Si estuviera en Estados Unidos hubiera ido de cabeza a la silla eléctrica. Le esperan largos meses de juicios, y mientras duren permanecerá arrestada.

Cualquier mujer se hubiera derrumbado o hubiera estallado en sollozos al oír aquello. Pero Lara se limitó a suspirar y dijo:

Cuando antes arreglemos esto, mejor. Adelante, inspector. Estoy en sus manos.

(…)

Tal y como había afirmado el inspector alemán, los juicios duraron meses. Era la primera vez que alguien tan célebre como Lara Croft se enfrentaba a acusaciones tan graves, y la opinión pública se disparó. Como siempre, había desde quienes la juzgaban culpable y digna de cadena perpetua hasta quienes creían que había caído en una trampa.

Si aquel largo proceso resultó un calvario, ella no lo dejó traslucir en su rostro. Se mantuvo siempre serena y segura de lo que decía. Los hechos estaban aparentemente en su contra, pero contó con el apoyo de testimonios como el de Jean, el de Selma y el de Ivanoff, y sobretodo el de Kurtis, una vez que él se libró de su papel de sospechoso y colaborador.

Finalmente, y en contra de todo pronóstico, Lara fue absuelta. Se demostró que los asesinatos y las fechorías habían sido cometidos por una secta llamada La Cábala. Se probó su inocencia y la liberaron. No se dijo nada acerca de Lux Veritatis o razas de ángeles caídos. Todo quedó en desvaríos místicos de unos supuestos científicos de aspiraciones neonazis.

El día en que salió del tribunal, radiante y rodeada de sus amigos, Lara vio a Winston esperándola a los pies de la escalinata. Sorprendida, corrió hacia él.

- ¡Qué raro que hayas venido tan lejos! – le dijo , abrazándolo con afecto.

- Sí, señorita.- suspiró él. Se notaba que los largos meses de encierro de su ahijada también le habían afectado, pues estaba más pálido y envejecido – He venido para recogerla y llevarla a casa de una vez. Y también para entregarle esto. Llegó un día después de que partiera hacia Turquía.

Y le dio un sobre de correo. Lara lo observó, paralizada. Era la letra de Werner, y el matasellos indicaba que había sido enviada el mismo día en que ella había acudido a París para hablar con él.

Rápidamente lo abrió y extrajo una carta. Todos los que la rodeaban – Selma, Ivanoff, Jean, Winston – se apretujaron para tratar de leerla con ella. Sólo Kurtis permaneció aparte, reclinado en su querida moto, esperando en silencio.

_"Querida niña:_

_Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te llamo así, después de tantos años. Por qué ahora que te he llamado y te has resistido a venir todo lo que has podido, hasta que a regañadientes has aceptado venir a París, te escribo esta carta. La respuesta quizá es que ya estoy viejo y me arrepiento de todos los errores que he cometido. Quizá es que no voy a tener el valor de decirte esto a la cara._

_Lara, mi mejor alumna, mi esforzada aprendiza. Desde el primer día en que te vi, sentada en tu pupitre y mirándome con esos ojos avasalladores, supe que la vida te deparaba mucho. Hice cuanto pude por convertirte en una buena arqueóloga, en una gran exploradora. Lo que no esperaba era que te convirtieras en la mejor arqueóloga, en una exploradora insuperable. Quizá por ello te traté con orgullo y condescendencia. No era más que un envidioso que pecaba mucho de soberbia. El accidente de Camboya, que me dejó lisiado de la pierna, me demostró que mi orgullo había sido desmesurado. Pero ni siquiera entonces abrí los ojos. Furioso, te eché la culpa a ti, que habías salido huyendo cuando el Iris se cerró sobre mí._

_De maestro y alumna nos convertimos en acérrimos enemigos. Pero de nuevo en Egipto me demostraste que el orgullo me había corrompido y me había convertido en un ser execrable. Y cuando la pirámide se desplomó sobre ti, supe que me habías dado una gran lección. Por ello empleé todo mi tiempo, mi dinero y mis esfuerzos en rescatarte._

_Lara, escúchame ahora, porque sé que no lo harás en cuanto me veas. Yo no te abandoné. Jamás te hubiera abandonado. Me obligaron a marcharme. El Gobierno estimó que la conservación de la pirámide era más valiosa que tu vida, y me retiraron el permiso de excavación. Me forzaron a dejarte sepultada viva. Me forzaron a darte por muerta._

_En cuanto supe que estabas viva, que los beduinos te habían rescatado, intenté contactar contigo. Pero ay, niña, has heredado mi orgullo y terquedad, y no has querido escucharme. Estás furiosa y nunca perdonarás. Es lo justo: en Camboya te viste obligada a huir para salvar la vida, y yo entonces creí que me habías abandonado. Los papeles se intercambian._

_Un gran peligro pesa sobre mi cabeza. Temo por mi vida. Espero ansiosamente tu llegada. Intentaré hablar contigo, pero ya sé que no querrás escuchar las balbuceantes excusas de un viejo lisiado. Al menos, te quedará esta carta._

_De tu mentor, que al fin se siente orgulloso de ti._

_Werner._"


	29. Chapter 29: Es una niña

**Capítulo 29: "Es una niña"**

Una brisa cálida soplaba en el jardín de la Mansión Surrey. A pocos metros se levantaba el cementerio y la capilla familiar. Una mujer esbelta, vestida con un elegante traje negro y el pelo recogido en un moño, estaba de pie ante una tumba reciente. La lápida rezaba:

_WERNER VON CROY_

_1932- 2002_

_Requiescat in pace_

- Una oportunidad para perdonar.- murmuró Lara, depositando un rosa sobre el sepulcro – Lo siento, Werner. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan orgullosa.

Había hecho traer su cuerpo y enterrarlo allí, junto a generaciones familiares. Para siempre ocuparía un puesto de honor, en recuerdo de quien la había convertido en lo que era.

Se giró y abandonó lentamente el cementerio. A unos pocos pasos, un hombre fornido y atractivo a pesar de su hosca expresión contemplaba la estatua funeraria que representaba a la propia Lara, erigida cuando se la daba por muerta.

- Si quieres mi humilde opinión, no te hace justicia.- dijo Kurtis – Deberías hacer que la quitaran. A mí me daría mala sangre tener mi tumba delante de mis narices.

Lara se rió.

- Lo he intentado, pero no me atrevo. Costó muy cara y no quiero ofender al padre Dunstan.

Le cogió del brazo y volvieron andando a la mansión. Allí, junto a las verjas, esperaba aparcada la moto de Kurtis, con todo su equipaje hecho.

- Así que te vas.- comentó ella. En su voz había una ligera decepción.

Él tardó en responder.

- Lara, somos diferentes. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Yo no podría seguirte allá donde fueras, y tú no podrías condenarte a este mundo de sombras en el yo me muevo. La muerte de Karel ha sido sólo uno de mis objetivos. Estoy atado a una responsabilidad, a un destino que como miembro de una Orden debo cumplir.

- Esa Orden ha muerto, Kurtis.- dijo ella – Y tú de todos modos te has pasado la vida tratando de ocultar lo que eres.

- Estoy cansado de negarlo. Estoy arrepentido de haberle fallado a mi padre, a toda mi gente. No sé si llegará el día en que haya saldado mi deuda, pero de momento sigo atado. Allá donde voy, tengo que ir solo. Es mi condena. Ha muerto el último Nephilim, pero siempre habrá demonios a los que cazar, siempre habrá criaturas malignas a las que nadie podrá hacer frente si yo no estoy allí. Es mi misión y tengo que cumplirla.

Ella lo miró, y de repente le dio la impresión de que volvía a ser aquel desconocido que se cruzó con ella en un gueto parisino, hacía ya más de un año. Se dio cuenta de que jamás llegaría a conocerle del todo. Kurtis Trent siempre mantendría parte de su vida sumida en el misterio.

- Además, está mi madre.- dijo él, sacando el _dreamcatcher_ y llevándoselo a los labios. Después de tantos meses, había tomado suficiente confianza como para hacer aquel gesto íntimo ante ella.- Tengo que ir a verla y decirle que es libre. Que ya no tiene que esconderse. Que nuestro mayor enemigo no volverá a amenazarnos.

- ¿Y después? – Lara se mordió el labio inferior.

- Después…seguiré adelante. Nunca puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. No tengo hogar, soy un desarraigado.

- Éste podría ser tu hogar.

Kurtis la miró. Lo había dicho en serio, muy en serio. Paseó su vista por la elegante mansión, por el cuidado jardín. Luego volvió a mirarla. Ella se refería a algo más que aquello.

- ¿Y que haría yo aquí? Vivir a tu costa. No, Lara. Es mejor así. No puedo quedarme contigo.

- ¿Debo dar por sentado que no te volveré a ver? – dijo ella con fingida indiferencia.

No volverte a ver... ¿quién podría soportarlo?

- Yo no diría tanto, _milady_. Siempre que me llames, acudiré.

- ¿En serio? – Lara empezaba a sonreír.

- Palabra de Lux Veritatis.- dijo él llevándose el puño al corazón – Vendré, esté donde esté. Y si estoy muerto, saldré de mi tumba porque tú me lo habrás pedido.

Lara se echó a reír y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Te voy a echar de menos, Kurtis. Me había acostumbrado a mi silencioso centinela.

- Cuídate, ¿vale? Y no armes mucho escándalo cuando vayas por ahí.

Se separó de ella y avanzó hasta su moto. Sacó de las alforjas una pequeña carpeta que enseguida identificó: eran sus dibujos.

- Toma. – le dijo – Los hice para ti, y por la cara que ponías en el jeep, tengo la impresión de que te gustaron.

Lara lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡De modo que estabas despierto y espiándome!

- No pude resistir la tentación, _milady_.

El último beso fue largo, largo e intenso como había sido cada instante que habían vivido juntos. Luego él se montó en la moto y arrancó, perdiéndose en el camino. No miró atrás, y Lara tampoco lo hizo cuando volvió silenciosamente sobre sus pasos y entró en la mansión.

Ya en el rellano de la escalera, abrió la carpeta y hojeó los bocetos. Sonrió al ver el último que había dibujado.

Representaba a una hermosa mujer, dormida sobre un camastro y vestida con un austero hábito de monje. Se le había levantado un poco la falda y descubría un blanco pie, con el tobillo vendado.

La mujer – Lara, por supuesto – dormía con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Un gesto encantador de alguien que exhibe un fuerte carácter y que se abre paso por la vida con valor, entereza y dignidad.

(…)

Giselle subió lentamente por la pasarela hasta el barco. Uno de los empleados, al verla, se apresuró a ayudarla con el equipaje.

- Gracias.- dijo ella, sonriendo con su blanca dentadura.

- ¿Se dirige a Argentina de vacaciones, señora?

La rubia nórdica miró inquieta al empleado. Pero su sonrisa era franca y su pregunta inocente.

- Sí .- respondió – Quiero relajarme un poco. Tengo demasiado trabajo y eso no es bueno para la criatura.

Se tocó el vientre, que aparecía hinchado. El empleado le calculó unos seis meses. Le extrañó que una mujer embarazada no fuera acompañada de su marido o de algún familiar, pero se abstuvo de hacer preguntas.

- Enhorabuena.- la felicitó.- ¿Ya sabe lo que es?

Giselle volvió a sonreír y comentó con despreocupación:

- Es una niña.

**FIN**

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, te doy las gracias de todo corazón por haber leído mi fanfic. Y si te ha gustado, seguramente también te gustará saber que esta secuela de AoD tiene, a su vez, otra secuela. Esta continuación de "El Sello Áureo" se llama __**"El Cetro de Lilith"**__, y se trata de un fanfic mucho más largo y con dosis mayores de contenido maduro (sexo, violencia y lenguaje fuerte). Espero que también sea de tu agrado y gracias, nuevamente, por estar ahí._


End file.
